Confesiones En El Elevador
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Estar con la persona que te desagrada, solos, en la noche y en un elevador no es nada agradable. Pero tal vez sea un buen momento para conocerlo mejor... tal vez te lleves más de una sorpresa.
1. Confesiones

Odiaba trabajar hasta tarde, de verdad lo detestaba, no soportaba hacer horas de más. Prefería trabajar su horario normal sin recibir pago extra, el dinero era lo que menos le importaba. Pero lo que más odiaba era trabajar más tiempo del debido, por culpa de la ineptitud de otros. Vamos, a quién se le ocurre intentar hacer un postre a base de pasta, arroz, huevo, soya y salsa picante. A sí, sólo puede pasar por la mente del enano. Que hiciera sus inventos raros era lo de menos, pero que se metiera a su espació para prepararlos era otra historia. Para empezar, ¿Qué hacía él en la cocina si su trabajo es atender a los comensales? Al final, ambos fueron regañados y tuvo que ayudarlo a limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho.

Tocó el botón del elevador y las puertas se abrieron. Entró con pesadez, apretó el botón de su piso y se quitó sus audífonos. Sólo esperaba llegar a la comodidad de su cama y olvidar el horrible día que había tenido.

— ¡Espera! — Escucho gritar y una mano impidió que las puertas se cerraran por completo — Uff… por poco y no llego — Entró su vecino de cabello negro, piel bronceada y una mirada que le desagradaba — Oh… Buenas noches anteojos-kun — Habló al verlo.

Molesto por cómo le llamo prefirió no contestar pero hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo. Para evitar conversaciones incómodas volvió a ponerse los audífonos mientras su vecino se recargaba en el elevador. A pesar de no escuchar otra cosa más que su música, podía sentir claramente unos ojos sobre él. Dirigió su vista en la puerta y percibió por el reflejo del metal esos ojos felinos. Un poco incómodo subió la vista. Sólo faltaban tres pisos, el recorrido del pasillo y se habría desecho de ese delincuente mal vestido.

A sólo un piso de llegar las luces se apagaron y el elevador se detuvo de golpe — Vaya… Un apagón — Logró escuchar a través de su música. Fastidiado se colocó de nuevo los audífonos en el cuello. En esos momentos necesitaba de todos sus sentidos — Perfecto.

— No te preocupes, el edificio tiene energía de reserva. Dentro de poco… — Las luces de emergencia se prendieron — ¿Lo ves?

Tsukki volteó y le regaló una falsa sonrisa — Gracias por el dato — Se dio la vuelta y espero a que el elevador subiera el piso faltante, nada. Tocó el botón una vez, de nuevo nada. Volvió a tocarlo otra vez pero con más insistencia y para su desgracia, nada.

— Al parecer se atascó — De nuevo habló su acompañante mientras se sentaba en el piso — Tal vez un corto o algo parecido.

El que dijera eso no le ayudaba en nada, suspiro discretamente para tranquilizarse y se puso a pensar en alguna solución.

— Vamos anteojos-kun — Habló sin preocupación — No hay nada por hacer, es la una de la madrugada.

— Claro que se puede hacer algo — Tomó con molestia su teléfono, marco un número pero no escucho sonido alguno. Miró la pantalla y el símbolo de "sin señal" le pareció más grande de lo habitual.

— Jajaja — Rio — ¿Lo ves? No hay señal… y aún si hubiera, ya es muy noche. No lo arreglarán hasta mañana. Así que — Dio pequeñas palmadas en el suelo a su lado — Hagamos este momento más cómodo.

— Gracias pero aquí estoy bien.

— Si tú lo dices — Saco de su mochila un videojuego portátil y procedió a jugarlo — Que suerte que se lo quité a Kenma a escondidas.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido del videojuego, siguió esperando. Un minuto, dos, cinco, diez, trece… los trece minutos más largos de su vida. Resignado se sentó apartado de su acompañante.

Al verlo sonrió y apagó el videojuegos — Por cierto — Regresó el aparato a su mochila — Mi nombre es Kuroo Tetsurou.

— Tsukishima… Kei — Habló no muy convencido de dar su nombre a un completo desconocido.

— ¿Tsukki?

— Tsukishima — Corrigió.

— Claro, claro. ¿No te parece extraño que a pesar de ser vecinos, no habíamos platicado hasta ahora Tsukki?

— No lo creo — Trató de no darle importancia al como lo llamó.

Cuando su vecino se mudó a ese edificio el mes pasado no le tomó importancia. Pero las llamadas frecuentes, su desaparición de vez en cuando, su actitud alocada, su trabajo de noche y su motocicleta ruidosa comenzaron a molestarle. Decidió evitarlo. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, le regresaba el saludo que siempre le daba y era todo. Cuando estaba en el elevador no había problema siempre y cuando hubiera más gente, pero cuando la última persona salía del elevador para dejarlos solos, él también se bajaba sin importar en qué piso se encontraba. No quería relacionarse con delincuentes, vándalos, adictos o ese tipo de personas. Aunque eso no parecía incomodarle a los demás. De hecho, la gente llegaba a buscarlo de vez en cuando y siempre tenían tiempo para platicar con él cuando se lo encontraban en el edificio.

— En fin — Comenzó — Hoy fue un día muy cansado, la gente del hospital es muy amable como siempre, pero tuve que esperar mucho tiempo en la sala de espera del hospital hasta que…

— La verdad — Interrumpió — No me interesa si tuviste que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que te atendieran — No quería saber en qué pelea callejera se había metido, ni mucho menos quién había ganado.

— Jaja, te equivocas — Negó con la cabeza — No estaba para que me atendieran. En realidad soy pediatra — Los ojos de Tsukki reflejaron sorpresa.

— ¿Pediatra?

— Sí. Estoy en el turno de la tarde, pero casi siempre llego a quedarme hasta el turno de la noche.

— ¿Por qué? — No es que Tsukki odiara su trabajo, pero le molestaba estar más tiempo de lo necesario, sobre todo si tenía que soportar a personas como el enano o el rey idiota.

— ¿Por qué no? — Le regresó la pregunta — Admito que llega a ser un poco molesto. Hacer papeleos, soportar a padres inconformes y escuchar el llanto de los niños, pero me gusta. Hacer papeleo para ver qué es lo mejor para mi paciente. Ver que el amor de los padres por sus hijos es tan grande que hasta se vuelven testarudos como sus pequeños, escuchar sus pequeñas risas cuando son dados de alta — Suspiró — No hay nada mejor que eso… para mí, claro.

— Debe ser duro.

— A veces, pero es divertido. Claro que me fatigo, pero repongo energías en mis días libres — Se cruzó de brazos — Aunque hoy tuve que estar desde la mañana en el hospital.

— ¿Una emergencia?

— No, nada parecido.

— Entonces por qué fuiste si era tu día libre.

— Porque le prometí a una princesa que estaría con ella cuando saliera de cirugía. Sus padres tuvieron que salir al extranjero por dos días y no quería estar sola. Claro, está sedada y no va a despertar hasta el día siguiente, pero hice una promesa. Además, hoy… — Miró su reloj — Ayer fue su cumpleaños. No debía comer nada antes de la operación, así que no pude darle un pastel pero al menos estuve a su lado.

Tsukki se sintió incómodo. Se había equivocado respecto a él. No era un delincuente, ni ninguna de las otras cosas que había pensado. De hecho, se la pasaba salvando pequeñas vidas. Tenía que disculparse no porque quisiera, sino porque era lo correcto.

—A que puedo adivinar en qué trabajas — Cambió de tema.

— No creo que pue…

— Repostería — Habló — Pastelería o como se diga ese tipo de trabajo.

— Cómo es que…

— No es tan difícil. Siempre desprendes un aroma a dulce. Es una fragancia casi imperceptible, pero puedo identificarlo muy bien. No por nada tengo un olfato muy agudo.

— No creo que eso sea posible.

— Bien — Su ojos brillaron — La semana pasada probablemente hiciste un Tiramisú, olías a café. Hace unos días preparaste un pastel de fresa, el chantillí y las fresas te delataron. Ayer hiciste galletas de chocolate y coco. Y hoy — Movió su nariz y Tsukki se alejó un poco — Preparaste algo con frutos rojos, pero también hay un aroma picante y salsa de soya. ¿Receta nueva?

— Claro que no — Se enojó — Yo estaba bien haciendo el Mousse de Mascarpone hasta que ese enano… — Se detuvo, se sonrojó y observó la cara triunfante del mayor.

— Así que le atiné — Habló victorioso — Ese tipo de aromas dulces te delatan.

— Lo siento por ello — Se disculpó molesto.

— No te disculpes — Le sonrió — Me gusta ese aroma que desprendes, lo encuentro muy atractivo — Tsukki guardó silencio — ¿Y? — Preguntó al ver que no decía nada — ¿Cuándo me prepararás un pastel? — Preguntó.

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

— Porque quiero que me cocine algo la persona que me gusta — Habló con seriedad.

— Ah… — Tsukki se quedó en blanco. ¿Acaso eso era una confesión? Pero no una confesión cualquiera. ¿Sino una confesión de amor? No. Tal vez estaba lo estaba malentendiendo, debía ser eso. Nadie en su sano juicio diría ese tipo de cosas.

— O al menos déjame ver a la persona que me gusta cocinar. Has de verte muy sexy con un delantal puesto.

Muy bien, eso lo confirmaba — Yo… — Bajó la mirada e intentó hablar pero por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir. Siempre sabía qué hacer cuando se le confesaban, todos obtenían la misma respuesta. Con él estaba siendo diferente. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su corazón se aceleró ¿Será que muy en el fondo le llamaba la atención de una forma romántica? No podía ser posible. Ambos eran diferentes… completamente diferente.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó y Tsukki lo miró — Creo que fui demasiado rápido — Guardó silencio y miró hacia el techo.

El mayor parecía triste y decepcionado. Tsukki simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Desde que se disculpó Kuroo no había soltado palabra alguna y su mirada seguía fija en el techo. Los minutos pasaron y el ambiente se tensó.

— Perdón — Tsukki se disculpó para romper el incómodo silencio.

— Está bien. No parecía que estuvieras en una relación.

— De qué estás hablando. Yo no ando con nadie.

— Oh — Dirigió su mirada hacia él — ¿Entonces tengo vía libre para ir por ti?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Y no me refería a eso!

— Entonces por qué te disculpaste.

— Por haberte juzgado mal — Susurró.

— Jaja, no te preocupes — Logró escuchar sus palabras, pero no les dio importancia — Sólo espero que de ahora en adelante dejes de evitarme cuando nos encontremos.

Tsukki desvió la mirada avergonzado — No te vistes ni te comportas como un doctor — Se justificó.

— Y tú no eres nada dulce, así que estamos a mano — Soltó un gran bostezo — Bueno — Se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos — Buenas noches, Tsukki.

— Espera, ¿Piensas dormir aquí?

— Ya estoy acostumbrado. Si supieras en los lugares que duerme uno en el hospital te sorprenderías. Un amigo una vez se durmió en una de las camillas de la morgue y por poco lo meten a uno de los cuartos fríos.

— Podríamos intentar pedir ayuda o algo.

— Imposible — Habló sin abrir los ojos — No hay señal, todos están durmiendo y ambos estamos cansados. Si quieres puedes intentarlo, pero yo prefiero descansar y reponer energía para más al rato.

Odiaba admitir, pero tenía razón. Se recargó en la pared metálica, se puso de nuevo sus audífonos pero sin escuchar música y observó por un momento a Kuroo. Raro, molesto, infantil y muy directo, pero una buena persona. Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y al poco rato dejó de estar consciente de su entorno, no sin antes regresarles las buenas noches a su compañero ya dormido.

Estaba tan cómodo que no quería pararse ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía idea y la verdad no le importaba, hoy era su día libre y por primera vez quería levantarse tarde. Intentó darse la vuelta para seguir descansando pero un peso se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y su respiración se contuvo.

— Buenos días pastelito — Habló Kuroo con una sonrisa en su rostro, un rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Tsukki rápidamente se alejó. No sin antes darle inconscientemente un golpe en la nariz — ¡Qué diablos te pasa! — Le gritó.

— ¡Qué te pasa a ti! Estabas temblando un poco así que te iba a poner mi chamarra pero me abrazaste y no me soltabas. Así que no me quedo de otra — Se sobó la nariz — Dios. Sí que tienes fuerza en esos delicados brazos.

— Jamás haría algo así — Sus mejillas se ruborizaron — Y claro que tengo fuerza. Soy un hombre.

— Bien, bien… Fue mi culpa, lo siento — Se levantó, se estiró y observó en reloj en su muñeca — La siete.

— Esperemos y no tarden mucho en… — Kuroo se acercó a los botones, apretó el de las puertas y estas se abrieron.

— Hora de irnos — Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar — ¿Ya te encariñaste con el elevador? — Preguntó al ver que el menor no daba un paso.

— Desde cuando se arregló.

— Mmmm… — Se puso a pensar — Desde hace una hora — Dijo sin prestarle atención.

— Y por qué no me dijo nada.

— Te veías tan cómodo que me dio pena despertarte. Pero no te preocupes — Sonrió — La gente decidió tomar las escaleras para no molestarte, ¡ah! pero la mujer del piso siete te tomó una foto como recuerdo — Tsukki sonrió fingidamente y comenzó a caminar con rapidez mientras lo ignoraba — Es broma, es broma — Siguió sus pasos — No ha pasado nadie y el elevador se arregló unos minutos antes de que despertaras.

— Entonces —Habló un poco enojado pero desacelerando el paso — ¿Hoy trabajas?

— Sí, tengo algunos pacientes que ver, pero antes debo comprar un pastel para la cumpleañera.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Y tú? A qué hora lidiarás con ese enano.

— Hoy tengo día libre.

— Que suerte.

Ambos llegaron a sus respectivas puertas y antes de que entraran, Tsukki habló un poco indeciso.

— Espera… Ku… Kuroo-san — Habló mientras sujetaba la llave dentro de la cerradura.

— ¿Sí? — Abrió la puerta de su departamento y su rostro mostró alegría al escuchar que pronunciaba por primera vez su nombre.

— A esa pequeña… ¿Le gustan las fresas? — Pregunto sin apartar la vista de la puerta.

— Le encantan — Contestó.

— Entonces… ¿Está bien si le hago un postre para que se lo lleves? También puedes comer de lo que prepare… sólo para que no coma sola — Se apresuró a decir.

— No creo que haya problema — Cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se acercó a él — Pero con una condición — Kuroo lo aprisionó entre la puerta y sonrió — Si tú vienes conmigo.

Avergonzado desvió la mirada — Sólo… Sólo por esta ocasión.

— Entonces que sea una cita — Besó su mejilla — Bien, hora de descansar — Abrió la puerta y entró.

— Espera, ese es mi departamento.

— ¿Acaso no te lo dije? — Sonrió — Quiero ver a la persona que me gusta cocinar.

Tsukki suspiró — ¿Gustas café?

— Eso me gustaría.


	2. Cambios

— Entonces — Habló la pequeña mientras mordía la galleta — ¿Ustedes son novios?

— SÍ.

— ¡No!

Ambos se miraron y Kuroo sonrió — Es que le da penita aceptarlo —Le dijo a la pequeña de siete años.

— E… eso no es cierto.

— Ku-chan ¿Me puedes contar de nuevo como se conocieron?

— Claro — Terminó de comer su galleta en forma de gato — Veras, hace un mes después de tu operación yo estaba…

Mientras ellos seguían hablando Tsukki pensó mejor la situación en la que se encontraba. Desde aquella declaración Kuroo lo buscaba en todo momento. Qué parte de "no somos más que vecinos" no le quedaba claro. Se encontraba terriblemente arrepentido de haberle ofrecido esa taza de café.

— Bien — Miró su reloj — Debo irme — Revolvió el cabello de la pequeña, tomó otra galleta y le beso la frente a Tsukki — Es hora de salvar vidas.

— Que bonitos se ven juntos — Habló la pequeña una vez solos.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Claro que sí, jaja.

— Por cierto — Intentó cambiar el tema — Dónde están tus padres.

— ¿Eh? — Se sorprendió.

— Te he visitado ya un mes y sigo sin conocerlos.

— Ah… bueno… — Guardó silencio — Mis padres siempre están de viaje y sólo los veo de vez en cuando. Así que es poco probable que los encuentres pero está bien. Tengo a Ku-chan.

— Eres muy apegada a Kuroo-san ¿Verdad?

— Desde siempre he estado en el hospital y los niños que se quedan conmigo se van después de un tiempo, así que Ku-chan es uno de mis pocos amigos.

—Ya veo — Se sintió un poco triste.

— Pero ahora es diferente porque te tengo a ti.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿O no quieres ser mi amigo?

— No, no es eso. Claro que me gustaría.

— Entonces está decidido — Sonrió la pequeña de cabello negro — Oficialmente ya eres mi amigo — Se acercó y beso su mejilla — Tsukki-chan — Miró el reloj de la pared — ¿No es hora de que vayas a trabajar?

— Pero… — No quería dejarla sola.

— Yo estoy bien — Sonrió — Ku-chan y las enfermeras siempre me acompañan.

— Bien, entonces me voy. Descansa Hana-chan.

— ¡Que te vaya bien en tu trabajo Tsukki-chan! — Gritó y Tsukki no puedo evitar regalarle una sonrisa.

El día que le llevó el Shortcake esperaba verla tranquila y un poco cansada por la operación. Nunca pasó por su mente la imagen de una pequeña con energía, jugando cartas con los médicos y apostando caramelos. Ella se alegró al ver el postre, platicaron un rato y en el descanso de Kuroo los tres festejando su cumpleaños atrasado.

Le llevó el pastel y convivió con ella. Eso iba a ser todo, pero cuando Hana le pidió volver a verlo no pudo negarse. Desde entonces comenzó a visitarla en sus días libres. En ese tiempo convivió con los demás pequeños, con algunos médicos y para su mala fortuna con Kuroo también. Bien podría dejar de ir pero sabía que si lo hacía ella se pondría muy triste. No es que le gustara convivir con niños. La verdad era que no los soportaba, pero había algo en ella que hacía quererla ver sonreír, aún si tenía que soportar a su molesto doctor.

—

— Oye Kageyama, ¿no crees que Tsukishima anda extraño? — Preguntó en voz baja mientras lo observaba a escondidas.

— Por qué lo preguntas Hinata — Se acercó a donde estaba.

— No lo sé — Lo miró a los ojos — Ha estado muy extraño últimamente. Hace unos días no se enojó cuando tomé una de las galletas que estaba preparando.

— Muy cierto — Se acercó otro mesero.

— ¿También lo has notado Nishinoya?

Asintió — Ayer le pregunté que estaba preparando y en vez de decir "Algo que no está en tu capacidad de comprensión" — Lo imitó — Me dijo lo que estaba haciendo.

— Waaaa — Hinata se asombró — ¿Estará enfermo?

— Puede que no sea Tsukishima — Dijo el peli-negro.

— A qué te refieres — Preguntó Nishinoya.

— Ayer Hinata y yo vimos una película en la que extraterrestres se apoderaban de los cuerpos humanos.

— Cierto, cierto — Asintió Hinata — Se mezclaban entre nosotros para apoderarse del planeta. Entonces…

— Vaya, creo que he sido descubierto — Escucharon una voz y los tres voltearon, encontrándose con unos ojos dorados — Creo que no me queda de otra más que eliminarlos. A menos que se pongan a atender a los clientes… A-HO-RA — Los tres asintieron y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Tsukki chasqueó la lengua.

— No es bueno molestarlos — Habló el encargado del establecimiento.

— Entonces deberían dejar de hacer suposiciones raras.

— Jaja — Sonrió — Bueno, ellos no tienen la culpa. Has cambiado últimamente.

— Yo no lo creo.

— Sea cual sea el cambio — Le dio una palmada en el hombro — Ha sido para bien.

—

— JAJAJA — Se carcajeó el pelinegro mientras leía una revista y comía palomitas — Oh, Tsukki — Volteó a verlo — Bienvenido a casa — Siguió leyendo la revista.

¿Para bien? Sí, claro Suga-san — ¡Qué haces aquí, cómo lograste entrar y no pongas los zapatos sobre el sillón!

— Hoy salí temprano, tengo un par de llaves y no son zapatos — Le mostró su calzado — Se llaman pantuflas.

— ¡Entonces debiste quedarte más tiempo como siempre lo haces, devuélvemelas y no importa cómo se llamen. Baja los pies!

— Bien, bien — Se levantó del sillón — Pero te digo que tengo más llaves — Se acercó a él y lo abrazo — Y ahora tengo un motivo para regresar temprano.

— Y yo uno para no volver — Lo apartó.

— Claro, claro. Por cierto, Hana-chan está muy feliz por tener otro amigo. Más si es un amigo que sabe cocinar postres muy deliciosos.

— Ya veo.

— Y yo también estoy feliz de tenerte.

— Deja de decir tonterías.

Kuroo rio — Oye Tsukki — Se acercó — Quiero que me prepares algo de cenar.

— No soy tu madre para andarte preparando la comida. Mejor regresa a tu departamento.

— Quiero ver una película.

— De seguro tienes una tele más grande que la mía, así que vete.

— Quiero hacer algo contigo.

— No lo creo.

— ¡Vamos Tsukki! — Le susurró — Hagamos algo divertido.

—Bien — Se alejó — Has lo que quieras pero déjame en paz — Se dirigió a su habitación y Kuroo lo siguió pero antes de que pudiera entrar un portazo en su nariz lo detuvo.

— Tsukki — Se sobó la nariz — Abre.

— Y por qué debería.

— Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera — Intentó abrir — Y quiero dormir contigo — No obtuvo respuesta — Bueno, al menos déjame dormir aquí está noche — De nuevo sin respuesta — Bien, me voy a mi departamento. Buenas noches… Te amo.

Tsukki abrió la puerta y le aventó una almohada al rostro — Buenas noches — Habló sin mirarlo y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

— Bueno — Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro — Lento pero seguro.

—

— Y entonces — Continuó — Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me imploró que durmiera junto a él con una voz dulce y angelical — Se emocionó — Dormimos abrazados y calientitos.

— Oh, así que finalmente lo hicieron — Habló su compañero mientras terminaba su comida.

— Sí, sí. Y esta mañana me llevó el desayuno a la cama y me despertó con un beso.

— Waaa — Su compañero se asombró.

— Por favor deja de mentirle a Bokuto-san — Se escuchó una voz atrás de ellos.

— ¡Akaashi! — Se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó — ¡Creí que me habías abandonado amorcito!

— Sólo me fui unos días por trabajo — Se separaron y comenzó a arreglar su traje — Y no me llames de esa forma — Se sentó junto a ellos — Es vergonzoso.

— Entonces ¿Qué tal el juicio? — Preguntó Kuroo.

— Igual que siempre — Contestó cansado.

—

— ¡Nos vemos luego! — Habló Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tsukishima asintió — Hasta mañana — Se despidió sin prestarle mucha atención.

— ¡Ah! — Hinata puso una cara de asombro — ¿Viste eso Kageyama? Me respondió.

— Ponte a atender a los clientes — Le dio un golpe en la cabeza — Torpe.

— Bien — Se sobó el golpe — Pero sigo creyendo que no es Tsukishima — Susurró.

—

Mientras caminaba percibió un dulce aroma y se detuvo justo en frente de dónde provenía. Siempre pasaba por ese rumbo y apenas se había dado cuenta de ese establecimiento. Se quedó un rato observando y continúo caminando.

En esos momentos debía de estar en casa, escuchado música, leyendo un libro y descansado para el día siguiente. Entonces, ¿Por qué se encontraba en el elevador del hospital? ¿Y por qué terminó comprando lo que le había llamado la atención de aquella tienda? Algo andaba mal, no tenía ni dos días de haber pisado el hospital y ya estaba de vuelta.

Las puertas se abrieron e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— Oh, que sorpresa Tsukki — Entró y observó el regalo — ¿Flores? ¿Para mí? No sabía que eras todo un romántico.

— No son para ti Kuroo-san. Son para Hana-chan — Las puertas se cerraron y Kuroo apretó el botón de su destino.

— Flores para una flor. Qué lindo.

— No es para tanto.

— ¿Ella te las pidió?

— No es necesario que me pida algo para que se lo dé ¿O sí?

— Claro que no — Las puertas del elevado se abrieron — Bien. Esta es mi parada — Salió, se dio la vuelta y antes de que las puertas se cerraran se acercó a Tsukki y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Se separó y sonrió — Yo tampoco necesito que me lo pidas para dártelo — Habló mientras la puertas se cerraban.


	3. Deseos

Cuarenta y ocho horas habían pasado y todavía podía sentir la calidez de ese beso inesperado. El resto de ese día no pudo dejar de pensar en eso. Había dejado de ir al hospital y en esos dos días tuvo suerte de no haberlo visto en el edificio. Necesitaba no verlo para aclarar sus ideas. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, soltó un chasquido, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar al lado opuesto. Su suerte había terminado.

— ¡Espera, espera! — Salió del elevador.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido! — Se dirigió a las escaleras.

— Vamos Tsukki. Sólo fue un beso — Lo siguió.

— No sólo fue un beso — Aceleró el paso.

— Claro que sí. Ni siquiera fue uno grande, espera… No me digas que fue tu primer beso.

Tsukki paró en seco, lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

— Entonces sí lo era.

— Cla… claro que no — El rubor en sus mejillas lo delató.

— Por supuesto que sí — En su rostro se formó una sonrisa y comenzó a reír.

— Deja de reírte.

— Perdona. Pero… jaja… No creí que fuera tu primer beso.

— ¡Bien, sí lo era! ¿De acuerdo? Búrlate. Ya no me importa.

— Pero que dices. Ja, ja. No estoy riendo con burla. Rio de felicidad.

— Claro. Y yo le sonrío a todo mundo.

— Es verdad. Saber que fui el primero en sentir esos suaves labios tuyos me llena de regocijo.

— No digas esas cosas.

— Está bien, está bien. ¿Pero, por eso me has evitado?

— No te he evitado.

— Claro que sí. No has ido al hospital y Hana te echa de menos.

— He estado muy ocupado.

— Claro. Y yo soy un gruñón.

— Ah — Caminó por el pasillo — Olvidémoslo ¿Quieres?

— Vamos, yo sé que te gustó.

— ¿Estás loco?

— ¿Por ti? Sí — Tsukki rodó los ojos molesto y se dispuso a entrar a su departamento — Bien, lo siento — Se disculpó — Por cierto — Le entregó una hoja — Ten. Es para ti.

— No quiero una confesión escrita.

— No es una confesión escrita, que no es mala idea pero es una invitación de Hana.

— ¿Invitación?

Mientras Tsukki le prestaba atención a la hoja con dibujos y letras, Kuroo habló.

— Quiere invitarte al Tanabata que se hace en el hospital. Es muy divertido. Hay juegos, comida y talleres.

— Es dentro de una semana.

— Comienza en el atardecer, así que no llegues tarde — Tsukki siguió intentando descifrar los escritos coloridos de la pequeña — Di que iras.

— No me gustan los lugares donde hay mucha gente.

— Entonces no vayas. Ah… — Suspiró — pobre Hana. Estaba muy feliz de que su amigo iba a estar con ella. Bueno, tendré que romper su pequeño y frágil corazón.

— De acuerdo. Estaré allí — Se molestó por la forma en que se dejaba manipular — Pero sólo un rato — Entró a su departamento.

— Se pondrá feliz — Sonrió — Entonces… Tsukki — Su expresión se ensombreció — Necesito preguntarte algo importante.

— ¿Sí? — Se sorprendió. ¿Había pasado algo como para que pusiera esa expresión?

Suspiro — Si ese fue tu primer beso, significa que eres virgen y voy a ser el primero ¿Verdad? — La cara de enojo fue lo único que distinguió antes de sentir el golpe de la puerta en su rostro — ¿Eso es un sí?

— ¡Ya lárgate! — Se escuchó.

—

— ¿Entonces vendrá? — Preguntó la pequeña esa misma tarde — Kuroo asintió. Hana dirigió su vista al florero donde todavía resplandecían las flores. Se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno y sonrió — Eso es bueno — Susurró antes de volverse a dormir.

—

— ¿Tsukki? ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? Kuroo viene hasta la tarde — Preguntó sorprendido mientras entraba al elevador.

— Bueno días Bokuto-san. Vine a visitar a Hana-chan pero… — Recordó la cama vacía.

— Ah… En estos momentos está en observación.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Se alarmó.

— Nada grave. Sólo chequeo de rutina.

— Ya veo.

— Kuroo me dijo que lo acompañarás al Tanabata.

— Lo hago por Hana-chan.

— Ah… Entonces me engañó. Que cruel eres Kuroo — Dijo — Bueno, ya que vendrás al Tanabata en mejor que no vengas hasta ese día — Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salió — Kuroo no quiere que veas la decoración.

—

Se dirigió a pasos apresurados al hospital. Tenía días de no haberla visto y las palabras de Bokuto no le dieron confianza. Kuroo, que siempre lo molestaba al menos una vez al día, no se había aparecido. Ni un toque en el timbre, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Eso tampoco ayudo a calmar su preocupación y cada vez que iba le informaban: que Kuroo estaba ocupado con los pacientes y Hana seguía en "chequeo de rutina"

Entró al hospital, subió al elevador, ignoró al guardia que le dijo que no caminara tan rápido y entró a la habitación de la pequeña. Al verla se tranquilizó.

— Tsukki-chan — La pequeña llevaba su pijama con estampados de estrellas y un suéter color crema. Al verlo se alegró — ¡Viniste! — Lo abrazó.

Soltó un largo suspiro — Estás bien — Siempre la veía alegre y fuerte, y era por eso que a veces olvidaba que se encontraba en un hospital.

— ¿Qué? Ah… Boku-chan me dijo que viniste a visitarme varios días. Estuve en chequeo de rutina.

— Nos dio un pequeño susto a todos — Habló Kuroo atrás de ellos — Tuvo una pequeña recaída. Nada grave pero no quisimos correr riesgo alguno.

— No le digas eso — La regañó Hana.

— Doctor Kuroo —Habló un pequeño. En ese momento Tsukki se percató de los pequeños acompañantes del doctor — Hana-chan ya está lista ¿Podemos salir ya? — Preguntó feliz mientras abrazaba su pingüino de peluche.

— Paciencia Nagisa. Solo falta Rei.

— Ya estoy aquí — Se quejó un pequeño de anteojos y con pijama con estampado de mariposas.

— Lo siento — Rio — Ya que estamos todos… ¡HORA DE DIVERTIRNOS! — Los pequeños gritaron de felicidad.

—

— Waaaa…. Qué bonito — Se asombró Hana por las decoraciones en el jardín del hospital.

— ¡Mira! — Señalo una pequeña de cabello rubio — Hay muchos caramelos.

— Dulces especiales para ustedes — Aclaró Kuroo.

— Y juegos — Exclamó un pequeño.

Poco a poco los pequeños fueron a donde les llamaba más la atención, todos acompañados por un adulto.

Tsukki estuvo al cuidado de dos pequeños hermanos hiperactivos. Los gemelos Hiitachin lo traían de un lado a otro. Los llevó al taller de dibujo y origami. Visitaron todos los juegos. Estuvo al pendiente que no se pasaran con los alimentos y en más de una ocasión estuvo buscándolos como loco mientras a ellos les parecía divertido ocultarse de él. En esos momentos agradecía no tener hijos.

— Es hora de escribir sus deseos — Habló Kuroo.

— Sigo sin entender eso — Hablo un pequeño con acento extranjero.

— Veras — Se inclinó para quedar a su altura — El Tanabata es una celebración que se festeja normalmente en el séptimo mes. La gente escribe sus deseos en pequeñas tiras de papel o tanzaku y las cuelgan en las ramas de árboles de bambú. Todo proviene de una legenda.

— Una legenda de amor — Se animó una pequeña — La enfermera Kiyoko me la contó esta mañana.

— Si se portan bien y se van a la cama temprano — Hablo Kuroo — Le pediré que les cuente la historia a todos ¿De acuerdo? — Los pequeños asintieron — Entonces vayan a escribir sus deseos.

En una mesa se encontraban varias tiras de muchos colores y al lado crayones. Uno a uno los pequeños tomaron una hoja y en ella escribían sus deseo. La mayoría hacían dibujos, otros decoraban su hoja y muy pocos intentaban escribir como adultos. Al final, cada niño estaba satisfecho con su obra maestra. Cuando la luna se asomó, los arbustos de bambú estaban decorados con el deseo de los pequeños que comenzaban a dirigirse a sus camas.

— ¿Tengo que ir? — Se quejó Hana.

— Ya has tenido mucha acción el día de hoy — Habló su doctor.

La pequeña infló las mejillas y dio un golpe con su pie en el suelo.

— Hana-chan — Le habló Tsukki — Tu salud es importante. Ve a descansar.

Soltó un largo suspiro — Ah… Si tan solo tuviera algo que me motivara para desear el mañana — Negó con la cabeza — Pero que se puede esperar de un día más. Un día sin importancia — Se acostó en el pasto — Mi vida en el hospital es mi maldición — Volvió a dar otro suspiro.

Tsukki la observó: Tendida en el pasto, suspirando y lamentándose. ¿Y su doctor? Bien, gracias. Kuroo la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que eso le beneficiaba. La miró unos segundos más, suspiró y finalmente habló.

— ¿Te parece bien tarta de manzana con canela?

— ¿Y gelatina de fresa?

— Sólo si te comportas.

La pequeña se levantó, sacudió su ropa y le dio una sonrisa — Es hora que las niñas lindas y buenas se marchen a la cama — Le dio un abrazo a Tsukki y se alejó a donde estaban sus amigos y la enfermera que la esperaba.

Era pequeña pero sabía muy bien aprovechar lo que tenía a la mano. Esa forma de manipular sólo podía haberla aprendido de alguien. Miró a su doctor que seguía junto a él y suspiro cansado. Kuroo era mala influencia para los niños.

— Entonces me voy.

— ¿Tan pronto? Pero si todavía no acaba.

— Hana-chan ya se fue y mañana debo trabajar. No tengo motivos para seguir aquí.

— Claro, pero antes — Señalo la mesa con las hojas — Debes escribir tu deseo.

— Eso es absurdo.

— No lo es.

— Como sea. Ya no soy un niño.

— Ellos tampoco.

Señaló y Tsukki se percató que todos escribían deseos. Enfermeras ayudaban a pacientes que no podían. Ancianos platicaban que deseo escribir. Una enfermera salía de edificio con los deseos de los pacientes que estaban en cama. Incluso los familiares de los enfermos se unían a esa actividad.

— ¿Sabes lo que piden? — Tsukki no contestó — Saeko-san — Señaló a una mujer que ayudaba a un hombre con un yeso en su pierna — Desea que su esposo regrese a casa, su hija lo extraña. El abuelo Han — Señaló a un anciano en sillas de ruedas y rio — De seguro pedirá pollo con puré de papas para la comida de mañana. Su esposa — Señalo a la anciana al lado de él — Tal vez pida que ya no sea tan obstinado. Él — Señaló a un joven — Quiere volver a jugar Voleibol. Ella — Señaló a una frágil anciana— Sólo desea vivir un mes más para estar en el nacimiento de su primer nieto — Suspiró — Para ti tal vez sea algo sin sentido pero para ellos, es una forma de aliviar su dolor. Gentiles o gruñones, buenos o malos, grandes o pequeños. Al final, todos tenemos un deseo, no importa si es absurdo o no.

— En realidad… — Susurró.

— ¿Tsukki?

— En realidad eres una mala influencia para Hana-chan — Se dirigió y tomó la tira de papel mientras escribía algo en él.

— Ja, ja — Fue a su lado e hizo lo mismo.

Un deseo. Escribir un simple deseo le estaba costando trabajo. Si quería algo y valía la pena entonces buscaba una forma de obtenerlo. No encontraba el beneficio de escribirlo en una hoja y colgarlo en un árbol. Era algo sin sentido. Dirigió la vista a los demás que pedían deseos, miró el arbusto y suspiró. Ya sabía que pedir.

— ¿Y? — Se acercó — ¿Qué vas a desear?

— Nada que te importe — Cubrió su hoja.

— Déjame ver.

— Que no — Se alejó.

— Ja, ja. Que infantil — Tsukki tronó la lengua — Listo. He acabado — Le mostró.

— Dios ¡No puedes escribir eso! — Se enojó.

— ¿Y por qué no? Es lo que deseo — Ambos se dirigieron a los arbustos — ¿Sabes lo que pidió Hana-chan? — Señaló una hoja colgada muy alto. La enfermera la había ayudado a ponerlo en ese lugar — Siempre pide lo mismo todos los años.

— ¿Recuperarse?

Kuroo negó — Desea algo para su padre.

— ¿Sus padres?

— Su padre — Corrigió — Su madre murió poco después de que naciera.

— ¿Qué? — Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

— Ella siempre habla como si su madre estuviera viva porque dice que no quiere causar lástima. Por estar enferma y no tener madre la gente comienza a verla como si fuera la persona más desdichada del mundo. Se dio cuenta de eso a los cuatro años. Desde entonces comenzó a hablar como si su madre estuviera viva. Hana sufre pero siente que su padre sufre más por su culpa. Por eso Hana siempre pide el mismo deseo una y otra vez, cada que tiene oportunidad.

Tsukki miró el deseo de la pequeña. Un deseo nada egoísta. "Deseo que papá sea feliz" Tomó su hoja y amarró el listón al lado del de su pequeña amiga. "Deseo que Hana se recupere" Sin duda había elegido bien que pedir. Kuroo al ver lo que había escrito, sonrió. Se acercó y colgó su papel al lado del de Tsukki "Deseo que Tsukki me ame como yo lo amo a él"

— ¡Te dije que no puedes poner eso!

— Lo siento. Ya está escrito y puesto. No se puede deshacer mi deseo. JA, JA, JA.

—

— Y entonces — Siguió Hinata — Kageyama tuvo que pagar por todos los recuerdos.

— Y por culpa de quien, torpe.

— Bueno — Habló Nishinoya — Al menos su casa tiene más decoraciones.

— ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Hinata — Es lo mismo que le dije pero sigue enojado.

— Es bueno que se hayan divertido — Se alegró Suga — Pero es hora de seguir trabajando. Ya tendremos tiempo para seguir.

Todos asintieron y dejaron sus anécdotas para después.

— ¿Y tú Tsukishima, te divertiste?

Dejó el molde para galleta en forma de flor — Fue… agradable — Habló sin pensar y sus ojos pasaron al molde en forma de gato. Inconscientemente sonrió — En realidad lo fue.


	4. Sorpresas

— Pero que hermosos dulces — Observó la enfermera asombrada.

— ¿Verdad? — Sonrió Kuroo con orgullo.

— Se ven increíbles. A mi esposa le van a encantar ¿Dónde los compraste? — Preguntó un doctor de cuidados intensivos.

— No los compré. Los hizo mi pastelito.

— Pero que suerte tienes — Hizo un puchero otra enfermera — Debe ser un genio en lo que hace.

— Es el genio de genios. Sabe hacer todo tipo de postres que le pidas.

— Mira ese decorado — Señaló un dulce rosado — ¡Waaa! Qué bonito.

— De seguro tu pastelito tiene un carácter muy amable y cálido.

Bokuto se atragantó con su comida y el pelinegro se quedó pensando.

— La persona más amable que he conocido.

—

— ¡Aléjate de mi cocina, enano!

— Sólo déjame preparar algo. No tardaré ni cinco minutos.

— ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡No he olvidado lo de la última vez!

— Vamos Tsukishima. No seas cruel.

— Ni siquiera sabes cocinar.

— Lo sé, pero te negarás si te lo pido.

— ¡Largo de mi cocina!

— Solo quiero preparar muffins para la hija de una vecina.

— ¿Muffins?

— Sí — Asintió enojado — La otra vez les llevé y a ella le gustó mucho. Mañana es su cumpleaños y quería darle algunos. Como no hay en el mostrador decidí prepararlos pero ALGUIEN no me deja.

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar recordar a Hana ni el rostro que puso cuando le llevó el pequeño pastel cuando la conoció. Chasqueó molesto la lengua.

— Bien, bien — Se alarmó al escuchar ese característico sonido suyo. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

— Espera — Hinata se detuvo nervioso — Mañana te enseñaré a prepararlo — El pequeño se impresionó — Sólo te diré lo básico. No quiero que después me andes molestando ni causes un incendio.

— ¿No mañana es tu día libre?

— Quieres que te enseñe o no.

— Sí, pero… ¿Estás seguro que eres Tsukishima?

— ¡Qué!

— Na… nada — Se alejó corriendo.

—

— Hinata.

— ¿Sí, Tsukishima?

— Te dije que te enseñaría a hacerlos.

— Aja.

— Entonces… ¡Por qué todos están aquí! — Señaló a los demás.

— Bueno — Habló Sugawara — Ya que le ibas a dar clases de cocina a Hinata, decidimos aprovechar.

— ¿Usted también?

— Que te puedo decir — Se rascó la nuca — A Daichi le gustaron los muffins que llevé la última vez. Entonces me quedé pensando "¿Y si se vuelve su comida favorita? Es seguro que me deje por Tsukishima" — Sonrió — Y no puedo dejar que pase.

— ¡Eso no! — Negó Hinata — Daichi te ama mucho y eres una persona increíble. Es imposible que te deje por un gruñón sarcástico.

— Ja, ja. Gracias pero uno nunca sabe.

— Si ya dejaron de hablar incoherencias — No sabía si enojarse con Hinata por cómo le llamó o por Sugawara y su preocupación imposible — Acabemos con esta tortura de una vez.

—

— Tsukki-chan — Se levantó de su pequeña silla — Que bueno que viniste ¡Mira! — Le enseñó una almohada en forma de flor — Me lo regaló mi papá ¡Soy yo!

— Es muy bonito.

Como los pequeños seguían siendo pequeños. En el hospital había varias zonas de juegos y varias veces al día los pequeños jugaban entre ellos. Todo bajo supervisión.

— Tsu-chan — Habló una pequeña ilusionada — ¿Son dulces? — Señaló la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

— Muffins.

— Adoro los muffins — Exclamó un pequeño e intentó agarrar uno pero Tsukishima los apartó — ¡Oye!

— Ruka, recuerda que no puedes comer cosas con azúcar — El pequeño agachó la cabeza molesto — Por eso hice uno especial para ti.

Los ojos del pequeño se ilusionaron. Mientras los niños pasaban por un pequeño muffin, Kei pensaba la situación detenidamente. Visitaba mucho a Hana pero también convivía con los demás niños, en poco tiempo se había aprendido sus nombres y porque estaban hospitalizados. Había aprendido tanto sobre ellos que ya sabía que podían comer y que no. Siempre que le preparaba algo a Hana, en ocasiones terminaba haciendo algo para cada pequeño paciente. Pero no sólo eso. Cuando se encontraba con sus familiares, ellos le hacían plática y él no se resistía. De hecho, de vez en cuando les daba consejos o recetas especiales para sus hijos.

"Eres como una madre" Le había dicho Hana. "Te llevarías bien con la mía" Recordó lo que le había contado Kuroo y decidió hablar con ella. Sabía porque lo hacía pero mentir sobre su madre no estaba bien. Cuando le contó que sabía, no lo negó y decidió contarle la verdad por ella misma. Sabía que mentía en algunas partes de la historia pero dejó eso para otra ocasión. Al final, le hizo prometer que no volvería a mentir sobre su madre.

—

— Es bueno verte Tsukki — Habló mientras entraba en el elevador.

— Ah… Kuroo-san — Guardó distancia. Aún recordaba lo de la última vez.

— ¿Qué le preparaste esta vez?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? — Señaló su nariz — Me dices o quieres que adivine.

Kei hizo una cara de disgusto — Muffins — Habló a la fuerza.

— ¿Y? — Extendió la mano — Dónde está el mío.

— Como si hubiera pensado en prepararte algo — Salió del elevador y se dirigió a la salida.

— Ja, ja — Lo siguió — ¿Vas a casa?

— Primero iré a hacer unas compras.

— En ese caso — Se acercó a la enfermera de la recepción y ella le entregó un paraguas — Toma — Se lo dio — Dijeron que iba a llover.

— Gracias pero no lo necesito. Si llueve compraré uno.

— Claro.

Antes de que cruzara la puerta de la salida sintió unos brazos aferrarse a él — Ku… ¿Kuroo-san? — Habló avergonzado — Qué estás…

— Un abrazo de despedida — Lo soltó — Ve con cuidado.

Kei guardó silencio. De nuevo había hecho algo inesperado y no sabía que decir. Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino sin prestar atención al "Te quiero" que había gritado el mayor.

Una vez fuera del hospital, Kuroo volvió a lo suyo. Entregó unos papeles a recepción. Visitó a sus pacientes y tuvo que intervenir con un pequeño que le había dado un fuerte ataque de asma.

—

La lluvia no paraba de caer y en ese momento Tsukishima se arrepintió de haber negado el paraguas de Kuroo. No fue el único con la idea de comprar uno y en el establecimiento se acabaron antes de que la tormenta se soltara. Comenzó a buscar su teléfono y se encontró con un paraguas portátil entre sus cosas. Era el paraguas de Kuroo. Ahora entendía el porqué del abrazo.

—

Al fin tenía un poco de tiempo libre, así que decidió visitar a su paciente favorita. Entró con cautela y la miró observar su almohada de color rosado. Hana al percatarse de su presencia lo miró con enojo y volteo su mirada a otro lado.

— Vamos — Entró — No puedes seguir enojada.

— Claro que lo estoy — Se cruzó de brazos — No tenías por qué haberle dicho eso a Tsuki-chan.

— Tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano.

— Lo sé — Bajó la mirada con tristeza.

— También debemos contarle la verdad.

— Esa es la verdad — Lo desafió con los ojos.

— Toda la verdad. Él debe enterarse que…

— Espera, espera — Lo interrumpió.

— Hana. Quieres a Tsukki ¿Verdad? — La pequeña asintió — Entonces no hay que engañarlo.

— Bien — Suspiró — Pero yo se lo diré ¿Vale?

— De acuerdo — Sus ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama — ¿Y eso?

— Lo dejó Tsukki-chan para ti — Le entregó el postre.

— ¿Él te dijo?

— No, pero es obvio que es para ti. Cuando le pregunté, se puso todo rojo, lo negó, me lo entregó y me dijo que podía comérmelo.

— Ah — Observó el pequeño postre. Un muffin de frutos rojos con envoltorio de pequeños gatos y un pequeño pez de chocolate en la punta. " _Como si hubiera pensado en prepararte algo_ " Recordó sus palabras. En realidad era alguien amable.

—

Paró en seco y agudizó el oído, había escuchado algo pero no tenía del todo claro de qué se trataba. De nuevo lo escuchó: Un quejido débil, apenas perceptible. Caminó a pasos lentos y se detuvo en un callejón. En una caja se encontraban los dueños del molesto llanto. Los observó por un momento. Pequeños y frágiles buscaba el cobijo de su madre. Antes, hubiera chasqueado la lengua y seguido su camino, pero ahora los miraba con preocupación.

—

— ¡Dios! ¡Qué tormenta se soltó! — Entró al departamento — Por suerte traía un paraguas extra. Mala suerte para Bokuto, llevaba ropa muy primaveral. Y gracias por el muffin, estuvo muy…

— Ah, Kuroo-san — Habló mientras un pequeño peludo se paseaba por su hombro.

El rostro de Kuroo se iluminó. Nunca imaginó ver una imagen tan perfecta. Tsukishima se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Un pequeño felino color miel se paseaba sobre su hombro y en sus piernas descansaba un gatito negro que ronroneaba mientras era secado con una pequeña toalla.

— Dios ¿Acaso morí y he ido al cielo?

— ¿Uh?

— Ah… nada, nada — Se acercó — Quienes son tus nuevos amigos.

— Los encontré en un callejón.

— ¿Y? — Apartó con recelo al gatito negro de las piernas de Tsukishima — Qué piensas hacer.

— La respuesta es obvia — El felino color miel bajó de su hombro para dirigirse con su hermano. Kei se levantó — Los llevaré a un refugio. Ellos se encargaran de encontrarles dueño.

— Primero encuéntrales uno tú.

— Es mucho problema.

— Vamos. Inténtalo.

— De acuerdo — Accedió. Sabía que si se negaba, Kuroo le insistiría durante horas.

—

Después de dos semanas de intentos fallidos por buscarles dueño, Kuroo decidió ayudarle. Se llevó al gatito color miel al hospital y se quedó con su hermano. " _Tenía la idea del hospital y de quedármelo desde un principio pero no te dije nada porque quería verte todo el tiempo que pudiera con ellos_ " Durante una semana, Tsukishima lo ignoró por completo.

—

— ¿Puedes venir mañana? — Preguntó Hana.

— ¿Mañana? — Miró el calendario que se encontraba en la pared — No creo que…

— Por favor. Debes venir — Insistió otra pequeña.

Se quedó pensando — Bien — Suspiró — Haré lo que pueda.

— ¡Sí! Gracias, Tsukki-chan.

— ¡Ah! — Exclamó un pequeño con libro en mano — Pero que sea en la tarde.

— ¿En la tarde?

— Sí. Ni se te ocurra venir temprano — Habló Hana con una seriedad poco creíble.

— De acuerdo.

—

— ¡Cómo que no vendrás! — Se escuchó por el auricular.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó.

— ¿No puedes cancelar lo que sea que vas a hacer?

— Me gustaría pero — Recordó el rostro de los infantes.

— Esta bien — Se escuchó un suspiró — Supongo que mañana puedes hacer lo que quieras. No te preocupes, yo les diré.

— Gracias.

— Me sorprende que tengas planes.

— También estoy sorprendido.

—

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Hana, ella le vendó los ojos alegando que era una sorpresa. Al cabo de unos minutos de espera, escuchó la voz de Kuroo. Ambos lo tomaron de la mano y lo guiaron por los pasillos. Había recorrido tanto el área infantil del hospital que se dio cuenta a dónde lo llevaban. Cuando llegaron a su destino. Kuroo le desató la venda y besó su mejilla.

— Feliz cumpleaños —Susurro antes de quitarle la venda por completo.

— ¡SORPRESA! — Gritaron los pequeños.

El área de juegos se encontraba decorado con serpentinas y globos. Un gran cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños" estaba pintado de colores. Los pequeños saltaban de alegría y aventaban confeti. Lo felicitaban, lo abrazaban y le entregaban dibujos como regalo. Hana le regaló un conejo de peluche. Akaashi y Bokuto le dieron un libro de recetas tradicionales. Durante la tarde, en el área de juegos reinaban las risas de los pequeñines y los gritos hiperactivos de Bokuto. Fue hasta la noche cuando la habitación se encontraba en completo silencio.

— Vi una tarjeta de felicitación en tu buzón hace unos días —Tsukishima se encontraba parado frente a la venta mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno — Así me di cuenta de tu cumpleaños — Se acercó, observó el desastre y sintió lástima por quien lo limpiara.

— Ya veo.

Kei no se enojó por que revisara su correo. Era compresible. Kuroo sabía que una persona como él nunca esperaría una celebración como esa. Su mente seguía procesándolo.

— Kei — Tomó su mano y le entregó una pequeña bolsa de regalo — Feliz cumpleaños.

Kei sintió una calidez envolverlo. Estaba siendo abrazado, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no se encontraba nervioso, sorprendió o enojado. Se sentía protegido… amado — Gracias, Tetsuro — Por primera vez, correspondió a su muestra de afecto.


	5. Confusión

— Kuroo-san.

— ¿Tsukki? Es la primera vez que me llamas por teléfono. ¡Ah, no me digas! ¿Quieres dar el siguiente paso a nuestra relación? ¡Llego en cinco minutos!

— ¿Qué? No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Kuroo-san — Habló con seriedad.

— ¿Sí? — Tenía la sospecha del porqué de la llamada.

— ¡Qué hace tu gato en mi casa! — Gritó mientras el negro felino se frotaba sobre sus pies.

— Ah… — Le atinó — Te dejé una nota pegada en la nevera.

— ¿Una nota?

— Sí, una nota... Una vez aclarado todo debo ir a cumplir mi deber. Nos vemos en la tarde, te quiero gruñón.

— No, espe… — Kuroo colgó — No soy gruñón — Se quejó. Entró a la cocina mientras el gatito lo seguía dando pequeños saltos, se acercó a la nevera y leyó la nota.

" _Querido pastelito…_

 _Como no puedo cuidar bien a Kuroo Jr. debido a mi trabajo, decidí que lo cuidaras en mi lugar. Junior está de acuerdo. Considéralo como práctica para cuando nos casemos y tengas que cuidar a nuestros retoños. En fin. Cuida bien de nuestro bebé._

 _Los quiere papá Kuroo._

 _P.D: Debes alimentarlo tres veces al día, jugar con él mínimo una vez al día, cepillarle el pelo con un cepillo de cerdas suaves, bañarlo una vez al mes, comprarle un collar con tu dirección para que no se pierda y hay que llevarlo al veterinario para su revisión_."

La habitación estaba en completo silenció. Kei seguía con la vista en la nota. Su celular sonó. Lo tomó y observó una foto que Kuroo le había enviado: él junto a sus pacientes, todos haciendo señal de victoria. Seguido de un mensaje.

" _Papá Kuroo está trabajando duro para llegar pronto a casa con mamá Tsukki e hijo Junior_ "

Tsukishima tecleo en su teléfono y pulso el botón de "Enviar."

—

— ¡Finalmente a casa! — Gritó Bokuto mientras sacaba su ropa del locker — Akaashi va a preparar la cena.

— ¿Qué no la última vez que lo intentó por poco y quema la casa? — Preguntó.

— Por eso me voy temprano, hay que estar preparados.

— Suerte con eso.

— Cierto. Akaashi quiere hacer bolas de arroz dulces y que sean originales pero no sabe que ingredientes usar. ¿Podrías preguntarle a Tsukki?

— Claro — Abrió su locker y tomó su celular — Ah — Sus ojos se iluminaron — Me llegó un mensaje de Tsukki. Tal vez diga algo como "Que tengas un lindo día." Lo envió hace horas — Habló resignado — Me hubiera gustado ver cuando llegó el men… sa…

— ¡Wooo! Por qué esa cara tan pálida — Le quitó el teléfono y leyó el mensaje.

" _Patético._

 _P.D: Mamá pedirá el divorcio y se mudará muy lejos. Cualquier duda favor de hablar con mi abogado._ "

— Oh, amigo — Negó con la cabeza, sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entregó — Por ser mi hermano le pediré a Akaashi que te haga el uno por ciento de descuento para que te represente.

—

— Tsukki, por favor — Lo siguió por el pasillo del hospital — No me has dirigido la palabra en varios días, no puedes seguir enojado — Kei lo fulminó con la mirada — Bien, si puedes… pero no tengo la culpa.

— Para que te comprometes cuidar del gato si no pudiste ni tenerlo dos semanas — Siguió caminando.

— Es mi trabajo.

— Entonces no debiste comprometerte a cuidarlo — Lo regañó.

— Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo. No quería que se quedara en un refugio.

— Bien — Se resignó — Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

— Lo prometo — Sonrió — Espera… ¿Te enojaste por lo de Junior?

— Por qué otra cosa estaría molesto.

— Creí que te habías enojado por la nota y el mensaje que te envié.

— ¡Claro que también estoy enojado por eso pero no lo dije porque ya sé cómo eres y sería un desperdicio de tiempo discutir sobre esa tontería! — Se detuvieron frente a su destino.

— No es tontería.

— Claro que sí. No quiero ese tipo de relación contigo y llamarme mamá es un mal chiste.

— Si fuéramos una familia serías la mamá.

— Si no te has dado cuenta soy hombre.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver y te lo voy a demostrar. ¡Hana! — Abrió la puerta y la pequeña que estaba leyendo un libro se asustó.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto confundida mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que Tuskishima le había regalado.

— ¿Verdad que si fuéramos una familia Tsukki sería la mamá?

— Kuroo-san, no la metas en esto y ella ya tiene un padre que seguro es más responsable y serio que tú — Kuroo intentó hablar pero Hana lo interrumpió.

— Totalmente de acuerdo con mi doctor — Asintió — Kuroo sería el papá divertido, Tsukki la mamá responsable que cocina delicioso y yo la hija que ilumina su mundo. Seriamos una gran familia feliz.

Tsukishima se quejó por la broma de Hana y Kuroo en vez de seguir con el juego guardó silencio.

— ¡Doctor Kuroo! — Entró una enfermera a la habitación — La fiebre de Mika ha empeorado.

Kuroo se acercó a Hana y le susurró algo al oído para después salir corriendo de la habitación. El ambiente en la habitación había cambiado y así siguió hasta que Hana comenzó a platicar para romper el incómodo silencio. Hablaron de cosas sin sentido hasta que la pequeña lo sorprendió con una pregunta.

— Tsukki-chan ¿Quieres mucho a Kuroo-chan?

— ¿Eh?

— Te gusta ¿Verdad?

— No me…

— Entonces que sientes por él.

Kei estaba sorprendido. Nunca había esperado que Hana le hiciera esa pregunta. Claro que la respuesta era obvia, a él no le gustaba Kuroo. Su relación no pasaba de simples vecinos o una amistad muy lejana, aunque Kuroo tenía la confianza de acercársele demasiado. Espera… Si era consciente de que se le acercaba entonces, ¿Por qué lo permitía? ¿En qué momento dejo de molestarle que Kuroo entrara a su casa como si fuera la suya? ¿Por qué no se enojaba cuando le daba pequeñas muestras de afecto? ¿Por qué se molestó más por dejarle a Junior que por la nota y el mensaje? No se había dado cuenta de eso último hasta que Kuroo lo mencionó y tuvo que mentir.

— Tsukki — Se levantó de su cama y lo abrazó con fuerza — Prométeme que siempre querrás a Kuroo-chan.

— Por qué dices eso tan…

— ¡Promételo! Que pase lo que pase siempre estarás a su lado.

— Hana.

— Desde que te conoció siempre sonríe y está más animado. Yo… no quiero verlo triste — Se aferró a él con fuerza — No de nuevo.

— Yo…

— ¡Cierto! — Lo liberó del abrazo y volvió a su actitud alegre. Descolgó el calendario de la pared y se lo entregó — Dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Kuroo-chan — Señaló la fecha donde Hana había dibujado un gato — Todavía faltan unas semanas pero el tiempo pasa volando ¿Qué piensas comprarle?

— No pienso darle un regalo.

— Ya sabes la fecha de su cumpleaños y eso te atormentará hasta que le compres algo.

— Aunque sepa su fecha. No voy a comprarle algo.

— Claro que lo harás.

—

Mañana era su día libre. Por fin iba a poder descansar de las preguntas constantes que le hacían sobre cómo preparar tal postre, que medidas debían ponerle o si era buena idea poner curry a un pastel (esa última por parte de Kageyama). Sabía que había sido mala idea darles esa clase de cocina.

Estaría libre del trabajo, mas no de sus pensamientos. Hana tenía razón. Cada día que pasaba era consciente que su cumpleaños se acercaba. " _Tsukki-chan ¿Quieres mucho a Kuroo-chan?_ " "Te gusta ¿Verdad?" " _Entonces que sientes por él._ "

— Muy bien familia, escuchen — Habló con fuerza — Tengo algo que decirles.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Suga-san? — Preguntó Kageyama mientras se ponía el uniforme.

— Sugawara negó — Al contrario. Tenemos un pedido especial — Tsukishima arqueó la ceja — Dentro de poco se celebrará la boda de la hija de una familia muy importante y quieren que hagamos los pasteles — Todos se alegraron — Al parecer la esposa del jefe de familia es un cliente frecuente. Entonces… — Se dirigió a Tsukishima — ¿Puedes?

— ¿Para cuantos invitados?

— Será un evento pequeño. Unas mil o un poquito más.

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua — De cuánto tiempo disponemos.

— Ah… tres — Susurró.

— Por favor dime que semanas.

Volteó a otro lado — Bueno… — El establecimiento era pequeño pero tenía prestigio y ese era el primer pedido de gran tamaño que tenían por lo que aceptó con gusto. El problema era el tiempo. Kei odiaba trabajar de más y si a eso le sumaba la presión del tiempo, era seguro que lo rechazaría.

— Bien — Todos se sorprendieron — ¡Pero necesito que me ayuden! — Se sorprendieron más — ¡Y dejen de hacer expresión de asombro! ¡Si les pido ayuda es porque no disponemos de tiempo!

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! — Nashinoya le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

— Hay que dividirnos el trabajo — Habló Sugawara — Pues aunque tengamos ese pedido que es muy importante, aun debemos abrir y atender a los clientes.

Tsukishima suspiró. Adiós a su descanso.

—

— Todo en orden — Se dirigió a los padres del pequeño que se encontraba en la cama — Esta tarde será dado de alta.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó la mujer aun sin creerlo. Kuroo asintió — Oh, muchas gracias.

— Sólo necesitan llenar unos papeles — Una enfermera se acercó con hojas en mano. Sonó su celular y observó el remitente — Oh~ — Leyó el mensaje.

 _"_ _Necesito que cuides a Junior."_

 _"_ _¿Todo bien?"_ Escribió preocupado.

 _"_ _Tengo que un gran pedido en el trabajo y no estaré en casa."_

 _"_ _Ya veo, en ese caso no te preocupes que yo me encargo. Que te vaya bien y no te esfuerces demasiado."_

Guardó su teléfono. Cuando le enviaba mensajes, Tsukishima evitaba contestar si no era necesario por lo que siempre era él quien terminaba la conversación. Escuchar que había recibido otro mensaje lo sorprendió.

 _"_ _Gracias e igualmente."_

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Todo bien doctor Kuroo? — Preguntó la enfermera.

— De maravilla.

—

— ¡Tsukki! — Dejó la revista que estaba leyendo y apagó el televisor — Luces terrible — Se acercó a él — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Tuve que preparar muchos pasteles e infinidad de aperitivos en dos días, no he dormido absolutamente nada, descubrí que Hinata se vuelve más hiperactivo cuando no duerme y me obligaron a quedarme gran parte de la celebración. Cómo crees que me encuentro — Dejó sus cosas caer al suelo sin importarle mucho y se dirigió a pasos lentos al baño. Apestaba a crema batida, frutas, sudor y azúcar. Su cuerpo le pedía un baño a gritos.

Kuroo se dirigió a la habitación de Kei y preparó su cama. Una vez lista, observó los dibujos que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños. Kuroo había adornado una pared con ellos y aunque Tsukishima se había quejado no los quitó. La puerta se abrió y Kei entró con una toalla en la cabeza y su ropa para dormir puesta (algo que decepcionó a Kuroo). Junior entró al cuarto, saltó a la cama y se acurrucó al lado de la almohada.

— Lo siento Junior — Tomó al felino sin importarle la queja que ponía y lo dejó afuera de la habitación — Pero aquí sólo puede entrar un Kuroo y ese soy yo — Cerró la puerta con cuidado — Por cierto, felicidades.

— A que te refieres — Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama.

— La boda salió en televisión y la conductora ovacionó los pasteles que hiciste. Claro que no necesité escuchar tu nombre para saber que eran tuyos. Bastó con verlos para darme cuenta.

— Nada fuera de este mundo — Habló sin mucho ánimo — Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho mejor.

— Tal vez pero los tuyos son especiales.

— Son normales.

— No para mí.

— Como sea. Fuera — En ese momento no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

— ¿Estás cansado?

— Es más que obvio.

— Entonces no tienes fuerzas de discutir ¿Verdad? — Tsukishima no contestó. Kuroo se acostó a su lado y lo rodeó con su brazo.

— Qué estás…

— Me aprovecho de la situación — Besó su frente — Buenas noches.

De nuevo miles de pensamientos invadieron su mente. Seguía sin entender que le pasaba. " _Tsukki-chan ¿Quieres mucho a Kuroo-chan?_ " No lo quiero pero tampoco lo odio. "Te gusta ¿Verdad?" Claro que no ¿O sí? " _Entonces que sientes por él_ " Eso quisiera saber. Las palabras de Hana penetraban en su mente desde aquel día (incluso en su trabajo no logró deshacerse de ellas).

Sintió la respiración de mayor y su corazón se tranquilizó. A pesar de que su cabeza estaba hecha líos, su cuerpo se sentía bien. Utilizó su cansancio como pretexto y no dijo palabra alguna para apartarlo. Ese abrazo era tan cálido como la última vez (o puede que más) y no quería deshacerse de esa sensación tan confortable. Los minutos fueron pasando y "Kuroo" fue lo último en su mente antes de caer en el más profundo y agradable de los sueño.


	6. Regalos

Él era una persona fría, inteligente, cortante y calculadora. Observaba a su alrededor con detenimiento y analizaba cada persona que tenía cerca. Al poco de conocer a alguien nuevo ya sabía cómo era y escribía mentalmente una lista de sus posibles gustos. Si tenía que comprar un regalo a un individuo que no fuera de su familia, se limitaba a una tarjeta de regalos o algo un poco más grande dependiendo de que tan bien se llevara con esa persona (muy rara vez lo hacía).

Ahora, siendo consciente de su forma de ser… ¿Qué rayos hacía en una tienda de regalos sin saber que comprar? Para empezar… ¡Qué hacía en una tienda de regalos! " _Ya sabes la fecha de su cumpleaños y eso te atormentará hasta que le compres algo."_ Hana tenía razón. Desde que le dijo sobre su cumpleaños, la idea no dejaba de atormentarlo junto con otros pensamientos. Lo peor de todo era que al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Kuroo y él seguía sin saber que comprar.

Aun sabiendo sobre sus gustos, su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Un bolígrafo de edición especial, una cartera, un llavero, un marco para fotos, una almohada, un reloj? Nada, absolutamente nada concreto se le pasaba por la cabeza. Entonces decidió preguntarle a la persona más cercana a él para saber que regalarle: Hana. Ella era su única esperanza para saber que comprarle. " _Eh… pero si te digo entonces no será un regalo tuyo."_ Fue su única respuesta. Con Bokuto ni siquiera lo intento. Sus respuestas eran muy absurdas.

El estante con tarjetas de regalos estaba al lado de él pero sabía que no era suficiente. Seguía sin tener en claro que significaba Kuroo para él pero debía admitirlo. Había dejado de ser un simple y molesto vecino.

—

Era el día esperado y por suerte Kuroo había pasado la noche anterior en el hospital, por lo que tenía hasta la tarde para comprarle un regalo. El problema era ese. Ya era su cumpleaños y él seguía sin saber que darle.

Mientras se dirigía al trabajo, siguió pensando en eso. En el trabajo siguió pensando en eso. ¿Y después de salir? Oh, sorpresa. El mismo pensamiento.

Visitó de nuevo todas las tiendas que encontraba y se paseó por la plaza (otra vez). Cuando caminaba a su casa decepcionado, sus ojos se concentraron en el objeto que reposaba en una pequeña tienda. Lo contempló por un momento. ¿No era eso algo poco adecuado para Kuroo? No, no lo era.

Bien, ya tenía el regalo pero ahora se encontraba en otro dilema ¿Cómo dárselo? Ir al hospital no le garantizaba que lo vería, y era peor si se encontraba al ruidoso de Bokuto. No sabía a qué hora regresaría al departamento… o no sabía si llegaría. No quería llamarle por teléfono porque sería muy obvio. A escasos metros de su edificio le llegó la mejor idea: Dejar el regalo frente a la puerta de su departamento. Era algo muy infantil y lo sabía, pero no quería verlo hasta el día siguiente. Suspiró aliviado. Ya tenía el regalo y el cómo entregárselo.

— Dios, no — Habló al percatarse a la persona que menos quería ver frente al elevador.

— Que cruel Tsukki — Habló Kuroo mientras apretaba el botón para subir — No me ves desde ayer y eso es lo primero que me dices.

— Qué haces aquí — Habló mientras ocultaba la gran bolsa en forma discreta.

— Vivo aquí ¿Lo olvidas? — Las puertas se abrieron y entró. Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse pero Kuroo las detuvo — ¿No vienes?

— Ah, lo siento — Se percató que no se había movido y entró al elevador.

Mientras se cerraban las puertas notó que Kuroo no llevaba algún regalo. Nada en sus manos, nada nuevo que llevara puesto. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Genial. No sólo se encontraba a solas con Kuroo sino que se encontraba a solas con Kuroo, el día de su cumpleaños, en el elevador y con posiblemente su primer regalo aunque era poco probable ya que Kuroo era alguien querido por todos (¿eso lo incluía a él?). Tenía dos opciones: Esperar a que entrara a su departamento y dejarlo frente a la puerta o dárselo en ese momento. Tenía preferencia por la primera opción pero recordó la primera vez que se conocieron formalmente. ¿Y si volvían a quedarse encerrados? Se daría cuenta del regalo en ese momento. Soltó un largo suspiro y se armó de valor.

— Ku… Kuroo-san — Habló con un toque de nerviosismo.

— ¿Sí? — Tsukishima extendió su brazo con bolsa en mano — ¿Y esto? — Se quedó viendo la bolsa de regalo.

— Es para ti.

— ¿Para mí? Ah — Sonrió juguetón — ¿Por?

— ¡Sabes muy bien por qué!

— Tsukki — Negó con la cabeza — No sé de qué me hablas. Necesitas decirlo para que pueda entender.

— Tan sólo acéptalo ¿Quieres?

— Me gustaría pero no puedo aceptarlo si no sé el motivo.

Kei tronó la lengua, trago en seco y habló mientras apartaba la vista avergonzado — Fe… feliz cumpleaños.

— Ja, ja, que interesante reacción. No fue tan difícil ¿Verdad? — Preguntó mientras aceptaba el regalo — Oh, pero quien lo hubiera pensado — Habló mientras sacaba el presente — Sí que eres malo escogiendo regalos. Digo, hacía años que no me regalaban un peluche.

— Si no lo quieres devuélvemelo.

— No dije que no lo quería — Guardo el muñeco — ¿Y? Dónde está mi otro regalo.

— ¿Uh?

— Ya sabes — Señaló su mejilla — Un beso.

— No te voy a dar uno.

— Pero es mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Y? Tú no me diste uno cuando fue el mío.

— Oh… Entonces ¿Quieres que te lo de?

— ¡Claro que no! — Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y comenzaron a caminar — Y confórmate con lo que te di.

— Al menos me siento feliz por saber que el primer regalo que abrí fue el tuyo.

— ¿De verdad? — Eso lo sorprendió.

— Claro. Me dieron varios regalos pero los dejé en el hospital sin abrirlos — Tsukishima lo observó y él le sonrió — Estaba esperando el tuyo. Gracias.

— No, no fue gran cosa — Aceleró el paso.

— Para mí lo es — Tsukishima no dijo palabra alguna y no se movió. Decidió cambiar de tema — ¿Ni siquiera un pastel?

— No eres un niño — Comenzó a abrir la puerta de su departamento.

— Mira quien lo dice. Él que me compró un peluche.

— Lo siento por eso — Se disculpó ofendido — No soy bueno escogiendo regalos porque no le doy a cualquiera ¿Sabes? — Se percató de su comentario.

— Oh— Kuroo lo observó con una sonrisa en el rostro — ¿Entonces soy alguien especial para ti?

— ¡Eso quisieras! — Entró y le cerró la puerta a Kuroo sin dejarle pasar.

El mayor soltó una pequeña risa. Se dirigió a su departamento, entró y antes de que pudiera ponerse cómodo el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo. Abrió pero no encontró a nadie. Bajo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con una pequeña caja. Sobre ella una pequeña tarjeta: _"Feliz cumpleaños."_ Abrió la caja y volvió a sonreír.

—

— ¿Qué le regalaste a Kuroo en su cumpleaños? — Preguntó Hana mientras le entregaba su libreta de matemáticas.

Tsukishima guardó silencio por un momento — Nada.

— ¡Ah! Mentiroso, claro que le diste algo.

— Cla… claro que no — Intentó concentrarse en revisar las sumas y restas — Sólo lo felicité. Fue todo.

— Entonces este amiguito que me acompaña de dónde salió — Hablo Kuroo mientras entraba a la habitación con el peluche en mano.

— ¡Pero qué bonito gatito! — Se alegró Hana al verlo. Kuroo se lo entregó para que lo viera mejor — Y está muy suavecito — Lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Verdad? Me lo regaló Tsukki en mi cumpleaños, junto con un pequeño pero delicioso pastel — Intentó abrazarlo pero Tsukishima logró evadirlo.

— Wooo — Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron — Ah, pero darle un peluche a una persona mayor… no eres muy bueno escogiendo regalos ¿Verdad?

— Lo siento por eso — Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco ante el mismo comentario.

— Yo dije lo mismo — Habló Kuroo y Hana rio.

— Pero — Se le quedó viendo al gato y sonrió — Es perfecto — Lo acomodó junto a la flor que le había regalado su padre — Así la familia está completa.

— ¿Familia? — Preguntó Tsukishima.

— Síp. Tenemos a papá Kuroo — Señaló al gato — hija Hana — Señaló la flor — Y mamá Tsukki.

— ¿Eh?

— El conejo de peluche que te di en tu cumpleaños. Te lo di porque me recordó a ti — Sonrió — ¿Puedes traerlo para que papá e hija no se sientan solos?

— No lo creo.

— Por favor Tsukki-chan ¿Sí? Así ya no me sentiré tan solita.

Tsukishima suspiró resignado — Bien.

— No te preocupes Tsukki, ya me adelanté — Mostró el peluche que tenía oculto. Hana sonrió feliz.

— Pero que…

— Ju, ju. Lo vi y no pude resistirme en traerlo.

— Muy bien Kuroo-chan — Asintió Hana — Se nota que las grandes mentes piensan igual — Ambos comenzaron a reír y Tsukishima pretendió no conocerlos.

— Ya es tarde — Habló Kuroo mientras observaba el reloj — Es hora de que tomes tu medicina Hana.

— Bien — Dejó el pequeño conejo al otro lado de la flor de peluche — ¿Ya te vas Tsukki-chan?

— Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

— Ya veo. ¿Kuroo-chan, puedo ir a despedirlo?

Los tres se dirigieron al elevador. Una vez en la primera planta, Kei se dirigió a la salida, Kuroo pulsó el botón de regreso y Hana le dio un último adiós antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

—

— Tsukki-chan ¿Harás algo especial para navidad?

— ¿Algo especial? — Hana asintió — No en realidad pero siempre voy…

— Entonces — Interrumpió Hana — Pasa las festividades conmigo.

— No creo que…

— ¡Vamos! Dijiste que no haces algo especial. Quiero pasar la navidad y el año nuevo contigo.

— Es mejor que la pases con tu papá.

— El no podrá — Negó con la cabeza — Así que quiero pasarla contigo y con Kuroo-chan. Di que sí. Que sea mi regalo de navidad ¿Sí?

—

— ¿De nuevo no podrás venir?

— Lo siento — Se disculpó por el teléfono.

— Has estado muy ocupado ¿Verdad?

— Algo así.

— ¿Algo así? Ah, no me digas que finalmente te conseguiste una novia.

— ¿Qué? No.

— Mmmm… — Hubo una pausa en el teléfono — Bueno, si tú lo dices.

—

Kuroo había tenido un día muy difícil: De nuevo había empeorado el ataque de asma de Mika, un nuevo paciente había ingresado, tuvo que buscar a Hana por todo el hospital para hacerle sus estudios de rutina, intervino en una posible demanda hacia uno de sus compañeros, estuvo haciendo muuucho papeleo, habló con la de recursos humanos por un problema que se había presentado y tuvo que doblar turno.

Se sintió aliviado cuando entró al departamento de Tsukishima. Estaba cansado y no quería estar en el suyo, además de que hacía tres días que no lo veía. Quería ver su cara de disgusto para sentir que su día había valido la pena.

Junior lo recibió con un pequeño maullido y Kuroo se dio tiempo para acariciarlo. Una vez satisfecho por la atención, el felino fue a atacar el juguete que Tsukishima le había comprado. Kuroo se dirigió a la cocina y dejó una bolsa con comida sobre la mesa. Se percató del ruido proveniente del baño y agudizó el oído. Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que era la regadera. A los pocos segundos dejó de escucharse el agua caer.

Con lentitud y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta. Kei se encontraba de espaldas, con una toalla sobre su cintura, con otra sobre su cabeza se secaba el cabello.

— Que cruel eres Tsukki — Habló mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y el menor se sorprendió por el abrazo — Debiste haberme esperado. Pero bueno, no creo que importe mucho. Después de lo que haremos necesitaras otro baño.

— Ah, Kuroo-san.

— Dime pastelito.

— Te das cuenta que ese no soy yo ¿Verdad?

— ¿Eh? — Se percató de que la voz de Kei no provenía de la persona que estaba abrazando sino detrás de él. Volteó su vista y Kei lo observaba recargado en el marco de la puerta — Entonces…

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que la persona frente de él era más baja por escasos centímetros y no era tan delgado como Kei. Lo soltó y él se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, mostrando cierta similitud con el menor.

— Mucho gusto — Habló la persona con una sonrisa en su rostro — Mi nombre es Akiteru, Tsukishima Akiteru y soy el HERMANO mayor de Kei — Extendió su brazo a modo de saludo — Y ¿Podrías explicarme que es ESO que haremos que me hará necesitar otro baño?

Kuroo había tenido un día muy difícil: Empeoró el ataque de asma de Mika, un nuevo paciente ingresó, buscó a Hana por todo el hospital, intervino en una posible demanda, hizo mucho papeleo, habló con la de recursos y dobló turno. Bueno, todo eso era nada en comparación a lo de ahora. Sin duda, el peor momento de su posible último día de vida.


	7. Hermanos

— Hacía tiempo que no te visitaba — Habló Akiteru con una sonrisa en el rostro — El lugar no ha cambiado mucho. Deberías cambiar la decoración.

— Dime a que has venido — Habló el menor mientras le daba una taza con café.

— Estábamos preocupados por ti — Respondió mientras Junior lo olfateaba con curiosidad — Primero no fuiste a la casa el día de tu cumpleaños y ahora no irás para navidad. Mamá pensó que algo te pasaba y decidí visitarte para asegurarme que estuvieras bien — Observó al gatito y comenzó a acariciarlo.

— Debiste haberme avisado. Me enteré hace poco porque nuestro padre me envió un mensaje para saber si ya habías llegado.

— Bueno — Bebió su café — Quería darle una sorpresa a mi pequeño hermanito, pero creo que fui yo el sorprendido — Observó a Kuroo en el otro extremo de la mesa — ¿Verdad?

— ¡AH, DE NUEVO LO SIENTO! ¡ESTABA BROMEANDO, DE VERDAD! ¡NO ES QUE TUVIERA UNA RELACIÓN ÍNTIMA CON SU HERMANO O ALGO ASÍ! Bueno, si quisiera pero… ¡QUE DIGA NO! ¡NO HA PASADO NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS NI PASARÁ!

— Debo admitir que me sorprendió pero fue divertida la cara que pusiste cuando te diste cuenta que no era Kei — Rio — Fue una cara muy cómica, pero — Su rostro alegre se volvió sombrío — Que no vuelva a pasar.

— ¡LO JURO POR LAS DOS COSAS MÁS SAGRADAS QUE TENGO EN LA VIDA!

— Bien — Volvió a sonreír — Una vez aclarado todo el malentendido, me vuelvo a presentar. Mi nombre es Tsukishima Akiteru y soy el hermano mayor de Kei. Mucho gusto.

— ¡HOLA! ¡MI NOMBRE ES KUROO TETSURO Y EL GUSTO ES MÍO! — Gritó y Junior dio un pequeño salto del susto.

— Por favor Kuroo-san, no hagas tanto escándalo.

— Ja, ja, está bien Kei. Se ve que es alguien con energía. Aunque no sabía que tuvieras un amigo tan cercano — Extrañamente para Akiteru, Kei guardó silencio sin saber que decir — ¿Y a que te dedicas? — Cambió de tema.

— ¡SOY PEDIATRA! ¡TRABAJO EN EL HOSPITAL DE LA CIUDAD! ¡NACÍ EL DIECISIETE DE NOVIEMBRE! ¡MI COMIDA FAVORITA ES LA CABALLA SALADA A LA PARRILLA! ¡MI SIGNO ZODIACAL ES…

— Silencio Kuroo-san.

— Está bien, está bien — Intentó calmarlo — No es un interrogatorio — Kuroo asintió con nerviosismo — Así que pediatra, supongo que te agradan los niños — Volvió a asentir — Ya veo. Bueno, yo soy jefe del departamento de policía.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó sorprendido.

— Sí —Asintió — Por lo que puedo investigar a quien quiera — Lo observó con seriedad — Cuando quiera.

— Ya basta Akiteru. Siempre dices eso cuando conoces a alguien nuevo.

— Ja, ja… Muy cierto. No te creas Kuroo, no pienso investigarte…. por ahora.

— ¡Akiteru! — El mayor rio — A mi hermano siempre le gusta hacer decir eso pero nunca lo hace, así que relájate ¿Quieres? Tu cara me estás poniendo nervioso.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó y respiró hondo.

— Por cierto Kei. Me sorprendió ser recibido por este pequeñín — Señaló al gato que jugaba con su mano — Nunca pensé que tendrías un animal de compañía.

— Yo tampoco — Observó al gato — Junior — Habló con voz firme — Es hora de dormir.

El pequeño dio un maullido, se escapó del agarre de Akiteru, se talló en las piernas de Kei y se fue a su pequeña almohada.

— Qué bien entrenado lo tienes.

— Ni tanto, hay cosas en las que me desobedece.

— Pero por qué le pusiste Junior.

— En realidad fue Kuroo-san quien le puso así. Lo llamó Kuroo Junior.

Observó a Kuroo con una sonrisa y él rio con nerviosismo — Que interesante.

— Lo más interesante es que en realidad se parecen.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que no importa cuánto le diga, termina durmiéndose conmigo, le gusta seguirme a todos lados y una vez me descuide y me lamió los labios.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Bien! — Kuroo tosió y se levantó de la silla apresurado — ¡Ya es muy noche, así que me voy! — Intentaba ser amable y pasar desapercibido pero Kei no se lo estaba dejando fácil. No sabía si se estaba vengando de todo lo que le había hecho o lo hacía inconscientemente.

— Pensé que ibas a quedarte — Habló con naturalidad.

Akiteru lo observó con la misma sonrisa y Kuroo contuvo el aliento.

"¿Acaso quieres que me quede?" quería decir pero debía considerar su situación — Ah… está bien. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer — Fuera a propósito o no, Kei lo hundía cada vez más.

— ¿Vives muy lejos? Porque si es así, entonces es mejor que te quedes. Las calles pueden ser muy peligrosas de noche — Preguntó Akiteru mientras se dirigían a la puerta — Y podríamos aprovechar para "conocernos" mejor.

— De eso no te preocupes — Habló Kei — Kuroo-san vive al…

— ¡AH, FUE UN PLACER TSUKISHIMA-SAN! — Interrumpió e hizo una reverencia.

— Igualmente — Lo observó desde el otro lado de la puerta y se percató de que el pelinegro observaba a Kei. Sonrió, se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó — Kei, vamos a dormir juntos — Kuroo se paralizó ante el comentario del mayor de los Tsukishima.

— ¿Qué? No.

— Hace mucho que no dormimos juntos.

— Compórtate como el adulto que eres. Además, cada vez que duermo contigo siempre amanezco con dolor de espalda.

— Sólo por hoy — Suplicó — Tengo tiempo sin verte.

Kei suspiró cansado —Bien ¡Pero sólo por hoy!

— Gracias — Se pegó más al cuerpo de su hermano — Bueno, como ya quiero dormir junto a ti — Observó a Kuroo y sonrió — Fue un placer — Le cerró la puerta.

Kuroo permaneció de pie sin moverse. No sabía qué hacer, había perdido toda esperanza de tener una buena relación con el hermano de Kei. No, no. Negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo. Debía ser positivo. La esperanza era lo último que moría.

— Kei — Escuchó — Vamos a bañarnos juntos.

— ¿Uh?

— Vamos, antes lo hacíamos.

— Cuando éramos pequeños.

— Es que quiero revivir viejos momentos y dejar en claro que eres "MI PEQUEÑO HERMANO."

— No y deja de hablar fuerte. Vas a despertar a los vecinos.

Ah… Adiós a una buena relación con su futuro cuñado.

—

Una hora había pasado y seguía pegado en la puerta de su departamento mientras estaba al tanto de cualquier ruido. Por quinta vez observó su reloj y suspiró cansado. Si seguía ahí llegaría tarde al trabajo.

— Ya me voy — Escuchó y se levantó del suelo.

— Que tengas un lindo día Kei.

Comenzó a escucharlo pasar delante de su puerta. Se arregló como pudo y finalmente salió de su departamento, asegurándose que cierto hermano mayor no estuviera en la puerta.

— Ah, buenos días Tsukishima — Saludó con cortesía e hizo una reverencia — Vaya coincidencia — Se acercó a él.

— Buenos días Kuroo-san — Habló sin prestarle atención mientras se sobaba la parte baja de su espalda. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por Kuroo.

— ¿Difícil noche? — Intentó parecer calmado.

— Algo así.

— Ya veo — Llegaron al elevador y ambos entraron — Esperemos que hoy sea un día tranquilo — Sonrió.

— También lo espero.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron. Kuroo detuvo el elevador, tomó a Tsukishima de los hombros y lo acorraló entre la pared metálica.

— ¡TSUKKI, ERES MUY CRUEL! ¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS UN HERMANO MAYOR! ¡CÓMO PERMITES QUE JUNIOR TE HAGA ESO! ¡CAMBIALE EL NOMBRE A JUNIOR, PONLE ALGO COMO COPITO O BRINQUITOS! ¡POR QUÉ TE SOBAS LA ESPALDA! ¡QUÉ TANTO TE HIZO EN LA NOCHE! ¡ME PROMETISTE PERMANECER PURO PARA MÍ! ¡¿TIENES MÁS HERMANOS DE LOS QUE ME DEBA ENTERAR?! ¡¿ALGÚN GEMELO?! ¡¿DE VERDAD ES CAPAZ DE INVESTIGARME?! ¡¿CREES QUE QUIERA MATARME?! O MÁS BIEN… ¡CUÁNDO CREES QUE VAYA A MATARME! ¡COMENZARÉ A HACER MI TESTAMENTO! ¡POR QUÉ ME HUNDISTE DE ESA FORMA, AHORA ME ODIARÁ MÁS!

Tsukishima suspiró. Ya esperaba algo así — Tranquilízate ¿Quieres?

— PERO, PERO Y SÍ…

— ¡Escucha! Antes que nada, no tenemos una relación como para que sepas todo sobre mí — Apretó el botón y el elevador volvió a moverse.

— Cierto — Bajó la mirada — Lo siento.

— Y en segunda — Golpeó sus mejillas y lo obligó a verlo — No importa cuántas veces lo regañe, Junior no entiende, es testarudo al igual que tú por lo que su nombre le queda perfecto, no pienso cambiárselo. Me sobo la espalda porque Akiteru se mueve y patea en las noches. No te prometí nada. No tengo más hermanos, es el único y deja decir cosas imposibles. No te investigará a menos que seas sospechoso de algún crimen. No quiere matarte y no lo hará. Lo que le dije a mi hermano fue sin pensar y no te odia ¿De acuerdo? — Kuroo asintió — Bien — Dejó de apretar sus mejillas.

— Entonces… entonces ¿No me eres infiel? — Tsukishima lo fulminó con la mirada — Cierto, no tenemos ese tipo de relación, lo siento.

— Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso — Las puertas del elevador se abrieron — Pero… si fuéramos algo más, sería incapaz de engañarte.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Pero eso nunca va a pasar, que te quede bien claro, idiota! — Lo observó con ojos desafiantes.

— Tsukki — Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron iluminando. Sin previo aviso lo abrazó — Gracias.

— Suéltame que por tu culpa llegaré tarde. Oh, Akiteru — Kuroo lo soltó de inmediato, comenzó a buscar al hermano pero no lo encontró. Kei rio con burla al haberlo engañado de una forma tan simple — Patético.

— Ah, que cruel Tsukki — Volvió a hablar con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

—

— Tsukishima ¿Piensas hacer más _brownies_? Ya se acabaron y unas jovencitas quieren varios para llevar — Preguntó Nishinoya.

— Ya están — Señaló la bandeja.

— ¡Bien hecho! — Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

— ¿Y Hinata-kun? — Preguntó la nueva ayudante.

— Hinata pidió el día libre — Respondió Sugawara — Al parecer hubo un incidente. Nada grave pero le dije que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que su hermano decidió visitarlo. En esos días no tuvo tiempo de ir al hospital, lo cual le preocupó. No se conformaba con escuchar la voz de la pequeña por teléfono, necesitaba verla para saber que estaba bien.

Kuroo le había comentado que Hana estaba triste porque ya todos habían decorado sus habitaciones para navidad y sólo faltaba ella, pero que lo esperaría para que lo decoraran juntos. Ese día le avisó a su hermano que llegaría tarde y se dirigió al hospital. Caminó por los pasillos y antes de llegar a su destino sintió ser abrazado por detrás.

— ¡Tsukki! ¡Te he extrañado!

— Ya basta Kuroo-san — Se soltó del abrazo — Y si me has extrañado bien puedes visitarme como siempre lo has hecho. ¡Oh, cierto! No puedes porque mi hermano te da miedo — Sonrió.

— No me da miedo — Bajó la vista avergonzado — Sólo espero a que se calmen un poco las cosas.

— A que se calmen las cosas, a que olvide lo que le hiciste en el baño o a que se vaya.

— ¡No me recuerdes lo del baño! De seguro cree que soy un acosador pervertido.

— ¿Y no lo eres?

— Que cruel — Suspiró resignado — ¿Vienes a ver a Hana? — Preguntó al ver que se dirigía a su habitación — No la vas a encontrar.

— ¿Está bien?

— Descuida, está bien. Sólo que ahora está jugando con su nueva amiga — Se dirigió a la puerta que tenía al lado y tocó.

— ¿Quién? — Se escuchó la pequeña voz familiar.

— Hana, soy yo. Abre pequeña traviesa.

— ¡No! Este es un club exclusivo para señoritas de la realeza.

— Ah — Suspiró — Bueno, entonces me quedaré a Tsukki para mí solito.

— ¿Tsukki-chan viene contigo?

— No soy un objeto ni soy tuyo Kuroo-san.

— No por ahora.

Al escuchar la voz de Tsukishima, Hana abrió la puerta y lo abrazó.

— ¡Te extrañé Tsukki-chan!

— Lo siento, estuve ocupado.

— No importa, ya estás aquí — Lo tomó de la mano y lo metió a la habitación. Kuroo quiso entrar pero la pequeña le impidió el paso — Tsukki-chan puede entrar porque es especial.

— Bien — Revolvió su cabello — Pero no hagan travesuras — Hana asintió feliz.

— Tsukki-chan, quiero presentarte a alguien — Se pararon frente a la cama donde una pequeña coloreaba un libro de dibujos — Ella es mi nueva amiga y estará sólo unos días.

— Hola — Saludó la pequeña.

— Él es Tsukishima pero le puedes decir Tsukki-chan. Es mi amigo, me visita casi todos los días y sabe hacer ricos postres.

Observó a la nueva amiga que lo veía con curiosidad.

— Su nombre es Natsu-chan — Habló Hana mientras tomaba un crayón azul.

— ¿Natsu? — La pequeña asintió.

Natsu, Natsu, Natsu ¿Por qué sentía haber escuchado ese nombre en otro lado? La observó mejor: De ojos oscuros brillantes, cabello revuelto de color poco común y mirada alegre. Espera, reconocía ese rostro despreocupado en cualquier parte.

— ¿Acaso eres…

— ¡Natsu! — Se abrió la puerta de golpe — ¡Mira lo que te trajo tu grandioso hermano! — Entró y se detuvo al ver al mayor — ¿Tsukishima?

Oh, genial.

— Hina-chan ¿Conoces a Tsukki-chan?

Hinata asintió confundido — Trabajamos en el mismo lugar — Las pequeñas se asombraron — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo… — No sabía qué decir — Nada que te importe.

— Tsukki-chan vino a visitarme.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Preguntó sorprendido.

— Es mi pariente — Respondió Hana.

— ¿De verdad?

— Claro — Asintió y con una inocente habló — Tsukki-chan es mi mamá.

—

Sus ojos analizaban cada figura, cada palabra. Su vista pasaba de un lado a otro y seguía sin entender ¿Qué hacían tantos dibujos pegados en la pared? O más bien ¿De dónde los había sacado? Claramente eran dibujos de niños pero desconocía de dónde su hermano conocía a tantos, la mayoría eran felicitaciones por su cumpleaños y algunos que parecían pegados recientemente eran de agradecimientos o simples dibujos. Cuando le preguntó sobre eso, su hermano desvió el tema.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió su concentración. Fue a la puerta y se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad junto a una pequeña que no pasaba los doce años.

— Buenas tardes — Hizo una reverencia la mujer — ¿Se encuentra el doctor Kuroo? Toque su puerta pero no contestó — Señaló la puerta de al lado — Así que supuse que estaría con Tsukishima.

— Lo siento pero no está — ¿Kuroo vivía al lado? Bueno, tal vez era buen momento de pedirle un poco de azúcar a su vecino — Ah, soy el hermano de Kei, mucho gusto — Habló — ¿Lo necesita para algo? Si gusta puedo...

— Oh, no será necesario — Le entregó un par de bufandas — Pensé en darles un pastel pero no soy buena en repostería, así que decidí hacerles bufandas ya que estamos en invierno. Es una muestra de agradecimiento.

— ¿Agradecimiento?

— Sí — Asintió — Hace poco mi hijo Eren se enfermó y el doctor lo revisó. Se portó muy amable e incluso lo llevó al hospital. Ah, ese es para el doctor Kuroo y el otro para Tsukishima.

— ¿Kei?

— Él se ofreció a cuidar a Mikasa mientras iba al hospital. Mi esposo está de viaje en Alemania y no tenía con quien dejarla. Incluso la llevó a la escuela el día siguiente para que no perdiera las clases. Le comenté que no era necesario pero él dijo que la educación era muy importante. La verdad me sorprendió mucho que se ofreciera. Llevamos en el edificio un año, antes era amable pero distante. Ahora es diferente. Cuidó a Mikasa, la ayudó con su tarea y hasta le enseñó una receta de galletas para que Eren se recuperará más rápido. Todavía está en cama pero ya se siente mejor. Estamos muy agradecidos con ellos. Oh vaya — Miró su reloj — Es hora de darle la medicina. Fue un placer — Se despidió y comenzó a caminar.

Akiteru la observó perplejo mientras se alejaba. Sintió que jalaban la manga de su suéter, bajo la vista y la pequeña seguía ahí.

— Una buena alegoría — Le entregó un libro — Dígale a Tsukishima-san que tenía razón. El final fue interesante e inesperado — Hizo una reverencia y se alejó mientras susurraba _"Todos los animales son iguales, pero algunos animales son más iguales que otros."_

Akiteru dejó los regalos sobre la mesa y observó la portada del libro. Kei lo había comprado cuando tenía once. Una lectura poco apta para su edad en ese entonces y más para la edad de la pequeña. Pero bueno, Kei odiaba las lecturas simples y burdas. Siempre estudiaba libros profundos y pesados. Leía lecturas que parecían cuentos a simple vista pero entendía la crítica social o política que ocultaban sus entintadas líneas, tal como el escrito que tenía en sus manos. Y al parecer la pequeña también lo había descubierto.

 _"_ _Ahora es diferente"_ Por más que lo negara tenía razón. Kei había cambiado, no eran cambios drásticos o sorprendentes, pero eran esos pequeños detalles lo que lo delataban: Preguntarle por cómo le fue en el día, quedarse más tiempo en el trabajo sin molestarse, saludar a quien lo saludara sin resistirse a una corta conversación sin sentido, demostrarle afecto al felino cuando se acurrucaba sobre sus piernas, los dibujos sobre la pared, una pequeña bolsa de regalo cuidadosamente doblada y guardada en un cajón, una invitación (escrita a mano y con diferentes colores) al Tanabata pegada en la nevera y escondida bajo esa invitación, una nota del cómo llegó a dar Junior con Kei, un cobertor y una almohada que notó el primer día, ambos sobre un sofá cama que nunca había visto y que no tenía necesidad de usar.

Abrió el libro y una hoja doblada cayó al suelo. Al momento de recogerla, la pequeña hoja se desdobló y su contenido le hizo sonreír. Así que por eso tenía tantos dibujos.

Su hermano había cambiado. Pequeños detalles pero grandes cambios. Y el causante de todo, vivía a unos pasos de él.


	8. Sentimientos

Una de las cosas que agradecía de su trabajo era que nadie se metía con él, no intentaban hacerle bromas ni se esforzaban por llevar una conversación con temas que no fueran asuntos laborales. La gente lo miraba con respeto y nunca lo desafiaban. Su estatura y su frialdad eran de gran ayuda.

Ahora era diferente. Seguía trabajando con normalidad y todo, pero la sensación de unos ojos sobre él se intensificaba a cada momento. El problema era, que sabía de quienes eran y sabía porque lo miraba de esa forma. Para rematar, el dueño de esos ojos que lo ponían nervioso era de estatura pequeña.

— Tsu-kki-chan — Habló Hinata con una sonrisa divertida — No sabía que tenías una hija tan alegre. Puedo apostar a que sacó la actitud de su padre ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué? — Por su mente llegó la imagen de Hana diciendo que él era la madre y Kuroo el padre — ¡No es mi hija y cómo quieres que sepa si ni lo conozco!

— ¿No lo conoces? Bueno, al menos sabes cómo se llama ¿Verdad? Leí la otra vez que el nombre dice mucho de la persona.

— Su padre viaja mucho — Fue lo único que dijo mientras se enfocaba en las galletas de jengibre.

Hinata lo observó no muy convencido — ¿Y? ¿Cómo conociste a Hana-chan?

— ¡No pienso decirte! ¡Ahora vuelve al trabajo!

— Bien — Comenzó a alejarse — Amargashima.

— Hinata.

— Lo decía en broma, lo juro.

— Tu hermana ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hinata se sorprendió. Tsukishima era de los que no mostraba interés por los demás y menos por familiares de otras personas.

— Está bien. Sólo tuvo un pequeño accidente en gimnasia. Nada grave pero se quedó unos días para que le hicieran estudios y revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

— Entonces la darán de alta dentro de poco.

— Así es — Asintió — Kagayama estuvo adornado la casa ayer por la noche para cuando saliera.

— Vive con ustedes ¿Verdad?

— Nuestros padres murieron cuando era apenas un bebé, así que me hice cargo de ella.

— Debió de ser duro, perder a tus seres queridos.

— Al principio lo fue, pero Kageyama estuvo conmigo. Me dio fuerzas y nunca se separó de mí. Incluso me ayudo con Natsu. La cuida como si fuera su propia hija. Aunque — Sonrió — A veces se pelean y termino estando en medio de sus discusiones. Pero bueno, es normal.

— ¿Normal?

— Sí — Asintió — Normalmente Natsu quiere mi atención y Kageyama se pone celoso por eso aunque lo niegue. O también Kageyama se me acerca demasiado y Natsu comienza a hacerle maldades. Natsu es muy linda pero a veces se molesta.

— Y por qué debería.

— Bueno, porque es mi hermana. Yo también estaría muy molesto si Natsu saliera con alguien. Le haría infinidad de preguntas y averiguaría todo sobre él — Se puso a pensar — ¡Ah! Talvez lo siga durante un día entero pero puede que Kageyama lo haga. Si tuvieran una cita, se pondría lentes, una gorra y los seguiría todo el tiempo. Después recibiría una llamada de la policía porque lo detuvieron por acoso y tendría que ir a explicar el malentendido — Se cruzó de brazos — Sería todo un problema y al final Natsu nos regañaría a ambos — Asintió — Sí, creo que así sería cuando Natsu saliera con alguien.

— Estás exagerando demasiado las cosas.

— El punto es, que un hermano siempre querrá proteger al otro mientras que la pareja sentirá celos por el trato que se dan.

— A mí no me importó cuando mi hermano comenzó a salir.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No sentiste celos? ¿Ni un poquito?

— ¿Por qué debería? Es su vida al fin y al cabo.

— Ah… que frío eres.

— Hinata — Habló Sugawara — Hay una cliente que pregunta por su orden.

— Cierto.

— Por cierto Tsukishima. Hay un pedido especial de la misma familia dela fiesta. Pero descuida — Lo tranquilizó al ver su cara de disgusto — Sólo serán tres pasteles y tenemos tiempo. Es para la próxima semana, lo quieren para navidad.

—

— Tsukki — Extendió Hana sus brazos — ¿Me ayudas?

— Claro — Con cuidado la sostuvo y la levantó para que pudiera decorar la parte superior de la ventana.

— Ese día te fuiste cuando viste a Hina-chan y ya no me ayudaste a decorar mi habitación — Habló mientras ponía estampas para la ventaba.

— Lo siento — Puso un adorno en forma de regalo.

— No importa. Ya estás aquí — Comenzó a decorar las cortinas — ¡Mira! — Habló emocionada — ¡Está nevando!

— Cierto. Es mejor que te abrigues — La bajó y sacó un pequeño suéter.

— Estoy bien — Observó la nieve caer y soltó un largo suspiró.

— Vamos Hana — Insistió con la prenda y la pequeña dejó que se lo colocara — Listo.

— Gracias — Sonrió y observó la habitación — Quedó muy bonito el cuarto ¿Verdad? — Tsukishima asintió — Oh, es verdad — Se acercó a su cama y sacó al conejo de peluche que descansaba entre las sábanas — ¡Mira! — Le mostró — Mi papá me ayudó a ponerle unos lentes. Ahora si es tú — Sonrió.

— No creo que nos parezcamos.

— Claro que sí — Lo observó — Su pelo es dorado y tiene cara de enojado — Rio — Y ahora con los lentes se parece más a ti. Además, tú eres Tsukki y en la luna está el conejo de la luna, así que sí eres tú.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste los lentes? — Observó mejor el peluche.

— Ya te dije. Mi padre los compró.

— Ya veo. ¿Tú padre no se enoja que un extraño conviva con su hija?

— Pero no eres un extraño. Eres mi amigo.

— A lo que me refiero, es que tu padre y yo no nos conocemos formalmente — Hana se quedó pensando — La verdad es que desde hace tiempo que he querido con…

— Por qué — Interrumpió — Por qué quieres conocerlo ¿No es suficiente con que seamos amigos?

— No es eso pero…

— Entonces está bien — Volvió a interrumpir — Por cierto, que crees. Natsu-chan ya salió del hospital — Cambió de tema.

—

— Bien jóvenes y jovencitas — Habló Sugawara — Hay que dar nuestros últimos esfuerzos — Mañana comienzan las celebraciones así que cerraremos temprano y nos veremos hasta el veintiséis. ¿Alguna pregunta? — Hinata levantó la mano emocionado — ¿Sí, Hinata?

— ¿Abriremos el fin de año?

— Sólo entregaremos los pedidos pero necesito de su ayuda.

— Muy bien. Ah — Volvió a levantar la mano — ¿Cuándo regresaremos?

— Idiota — Le regañó Kageyama — Recuerda que volvemos el cinco.

— Mmm — Se quedó pensativo — Que les parece si les doy dos días más de descanso — Todos gritaron de felicidad — Así que esforcémonos pequeña familia — Todos volvieron a gritar y se apuraron a sus deberes — Ah, Tsukishima. Sobre el pedido.

— Por favor dime que no pidieron más.

— Lo hicieron pero no es para mañana. Lo quieren para año nuevo y esta vez serán cinco pasteles.

—

Apretó cansado el botón del elevador y entró mientras su mente divagaba. Desde hacía tiempo quería hablar con Hana sobre su padre y tenía la intención de conocerlo pero cada vez que intentaba sacar la conversación, Hana le contaba sobre algún acontecimiento importante. Hoy había confirmado sus sospechas: Hana evadía el tema por completo. Esta vez habló sobre cosas sin sentido y cuando le preguntó directamente sobre su padre, Hana puso la excusa de que tenía que ir a su tratamiento.

— Tsukki — Escuchó en un susurró cerca de su oído — Ja, ja. Creo que te asuste.

— ¿Ku… Kuro-san? — Se alejó — Qué hace aquí — Preguntó nervioso.

— Ya estaba aquí. Te subiste al elevador sin notarme.

— ¿De verdad? — Se quedó pensativo — Lo siento.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó al verlo.

— Me preocupa Hana.

— ¿Se sintió mal? — Preguntó alarmado.

— No. No es nada de eso. Es sólo que — Suspiró — Siento que Hana me está ocultando algo.

— Ya veo.

— Cada vez que intento hablar sobre su padre, termina evadiendo el tema.

— Hablaré con ella.

— No es necesario. No quiero forzarla a que me diga algo que no quiere. Además de que estoy siendo muy entrometido. No debo meterme en asunto ajenos.

— No es un asuntó ajeno — Las puertas se abrieron — Bien. Hora de ir a casa.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no tengo mi bata de doctor? De verdad que estás muy despistado. Así que — Le extendió la mano — Hoy regresaremos juntitos.

— No lo creo. Vete por tu cuenta — Comenzó a caminar una vez fuera del hospital.

— Bueno — Lo siguió y sonrió — Pero recuerda que vamos en la misma dirección — Kei detuvo sus pasos y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección — Espera ¿A dónde vas?

— Debo comprar algunos regalos. Así que vuelve tu solo.

Kuroo lo vio marcharse, suspiró y comenzó a seguirlo.

— Deja de seguirme, acosador.

— No te estoy siguiendo — Caminó a su lado — Acabo de recordar que también debo comprar regalos — Sonrió.

—

Akiteru regresaba de hacer algunas compras navideñas. Estaba por subirse al elevador cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida y una no muy grata.

— Basta ya Kuroo-san. Deja de tocar mi cabello — Intentó apartarse — Suficiente fue con que me siguieras.

— Vamos, fue divertido, y sólo te estoy quitando la nieve — Habló sin apartar la vista del menor — ¿O quieres que hagamos algo intenso para que se derrita?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra y por tu culpa no pude comprar todo lo que quería! Ya… ya deja mi cabello. Oh, Akiteru — Se percató de su presencia.

— No pienso caer de nuevo en eso. Esta vez no te escaparás de mis brazos pastelito.

— parece que se están divirtiendo.

Kuroo, al escuchar la voz del hermano de Kei apartó rápidamente las manos de su cabello y sonrió.

— ¡TSUKISHIMA-SAN, BUENAS NOCHES! — Hizo una gran reverencia.

El elevador subía con tranquilidad pero el ambiente estaba tan pesado que en vez de subir, el elevador debería de bajar a gran velocidad. Kuroo se encontraba en un extremo mientras su hermano estaba entre ellos dos. Akiteru platicaba de las veces en la que había detenido a pervertidos y Kuroo asentía con nerviosismo.

 _"_ _El punto es, que un hermano siempre querrá proteger al otro mientras que la pareja sentirá celos por el trato que se dan."_ Recordó las palabras de Hinata ¿Será cierto? Necesitaba comprobarlo.

Sin previo aviso se acercó a Kuroo y lo abrazó.

Kuroo se congelo y dejó de escuchar la voz de su hermano. Aún con la ropa de invierno, sentía la temperatura del mayor aumentar. Sus manos parecían indecisas de si abrazarlo o no, claramente quería hacerlo pero se contenía.

— Oh, qué lindo — Escuchó la voz de su hermano y sintió a Kuroo contener la respiración. La voz calmada de Akiteru sonaba relajada pero a la vez amenazante — No sabía que se llevaran tan bien — Escuchó que se tronaba los dedos.

 _"_ _El punto es, que un hermano siempre querrá proteger al otro…"_ Bueno, al parecer era cierto.

— Akiteru.

— ¿Sí?

Soltó a Kuroo y lo abrazó. Akiteru se sorprendió por la muestra de afecto pero le regresó el abrazo con más fuerza mientras decía lo mucho que lo quería, que era su lindo hermanito y que lo protegería de los pervertidos de cabello negro. Kei observó a Kuroo con discreción. Parecía sorprendido y triste. Claramente su cara decía "Tsukki, no me engañes con tu hermano después de darme un abrazo."

 _"…_ _mientras que la pareja sentirá celos por el trato que se dan."_ Entonces Hinata tenía razón. La pareja siente celos… de… de…

Se separó de su hermano y su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse.

— Kei, ¿Estás bien? — Habló Akiteru mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían.

— Tsukki. Estás rojo — Se acercó a Kei — ¿Tienes fiebre?

Al tener el rostro de Kuroo en frente, su mente quedó en blanco y su corazón se aceleró. Se apartó, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su departamento a toda prisa.

— Tsukki, espera — Intentó ir por él pero Akiteru lo tomó del brazo.

— No te preocupes, está bien — Sonrió comprensivo — Es sólo que creo que se acaba de dar cuenta de algo.

—

 _"…_ _mientras que la pareja sentirá celos por el trato que se dan."_ La frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez… o más bien, una palabra en concreto " _pareja_ " ¿Pareja? ¿Por qué pensó en Kuroo de esa forma? ¿Por qué quiso comprobar lo que le dijo Hinata con Kuroo si ni siquiera era su pareja? Ellos no tenían una relación más que de vecinos con un trato extraño.

Y ahora qué hacía. Había actuado sin pensar bien las cosas y se fue sin decir nada. No sabía que excusa decirles.

— Kei — Escuchó su nombre a través de la puerta. Intentó decir alguna justificación pero su hermano interrumpió — Ya debo irme.

— ¿Eh? —Abrió la puerta — Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo.

— Eso me gustaría pero le prometí a Saeko que pasaríamos la navidad con nuestros padres y año nuevo con los suyos.

— Bien. Por favor ve con cuidado.

— Eso haré — Lo abrazó, se separó y volvió a abrazarlo — Este es por el abrazó anterior.

— So… sobre eso, yo…

— Qué tiene. ¿No era un abrazo por navidad? — Se acercó más a él — ¡Feliz navidad Kei!

— Feliz navidad Akiteru.

— Ah, Kuroo — Se acercó a él y lo abrazó — ¡Feliz Navidad!

— Oh, ¡Feliz navidad Tsukishima-san! — Se separó y abrazó Kei — ¡Feliz navidad Tsukki!

— Ah… claro. Feliz navidad Kuroo-san — Habló confundido mientras los mayores sonreían.

— Bien. Ahora abrazo grupal — Akiteru se unió al abrazo.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — Gritaron los mayores.

Kei estaba confundido pero suspiró aliviado al ver que su actitud en el elevador no había pasado a mayores. Después de tantos abrazos, Akiteru se despidió en la entrada de la puerta mientras Kuroo se dirigía a su departamento.

— Bueno — Revolvió el cabello de su hermano — Me alegra saber que estás bien. Por un momento nuestra madre pensó que habías tenido una recaída.

— ¿Una recaída? — Con preocupación Kuroo se acercó al menor de los Tsukishima y lo tomó de las manos. Akiteru se mantuvo al tanto de todo — ¿Tienes algo malo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has ido al doctor?

— Kei tiende a descuidarse en cuanto a su salud y…

— Akiteru, basta.

— Tsukki — Lo observó con seriedad — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— Porque no es algo que necesitas sab…

— ¡Claro que necesito saberlo! — Lo observó con inquietud — ¡Me preocupo por ti porque me importas! ¡No debes descuidar tu salud como si no fuera importante!

— Está bien Kuroo-san.

— No, no lo está Kei. No está para nada bien. Trabajo en un hospital y sé las consecuencias de no cuidar bien de tu salud. ¿No te das cuenta que puede empeorar? — Lo abrazó sin importarle ser observado — No te busques enfermedades que no tienes, por favor. Eres una de las dos personas que más me importa y no quiero perderte.

— Lo siento — Correspondió con discreción el abrazo.

— Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado ¿De acuerdo? — El menor asintió — Bien — Se separaron e intentó besarlo pero recordó en dónde estaba y con quienes — E… está bien… ejem… digo… soy doctor y me preocupo de la salud de todos.

— Bueno Kuroo — Akiteru lo tomo del brazo — Qué te parece si me acompañas a bajar. Quiero despedirme de ti apropiadamente.

— Oh… Claro — Genial, era hombre muerto.

— Entonces, nos vemos — Comenzó a caminar en dirección al elevador.

— Tsukishima-san ¿No prefieres irte por las escaleras? Es bueno hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando.

— Vamos Kuroo — Entró — Ni que nos fuéramos a quedar encerrados.

— Es lo que temo — Susurró.

— Kuroo — Habló una vez que las puertas se cerraron.

— ¿Sí, Tsukishima-san? — Preguntó nervioso.

— Dime Akiteru.

— Claro… Akiteru-san.

— Gracias por haber hecho como si nada hubiera pasado.

— No hay de qué.

— Por favor cuida a Kei.

— ¿Eh? — Se sorprendió.

— Kei es responsable y siempre fue muy maduro para su edad. Es listo y analítico. Pero también llega a ser testarudo, directo y un poco frío.

— ¿Un poco?

— Tienes razón — Rio — A lo que quiero llegar es que, a pesar de ser un adulto, también puede llegar a ser un poco infantil. Es muy inteligente pero hay cosas de la vida básica que desconoce. Hay sentimientos que a pesar de su edad, nunca ha experimentado. Cuando iba en la escuela siempre se encerraba en su mundo y difícilmente convivía con la gente. Aun siendo adulto lo hacía pero — Lo observó fijamente — Ha cambiado desde que te conoció.

— Yo…

— No lo digo para mal. Es más abierto y se interesa por los demás, no mucho pero lo hace, y todo gracias a ti. En estos momentos Kei es como un niño pequeño ante un gran mundo lleno de nuevas experiencias y emociones. Eso me asusta ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo de que salga herido. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo muy mal y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Por eso te pido que lo cuides. Sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte pedirte algo tan grande pero…

— Para nada — Negó con la cabeza — Kei me importa y aun si no me lo pidieras, lo cuidaría porque lo amo.

— Vaya, que directo.

— Ah — Se sonrojó ante lo que dijo — ¡NO! ¡A LO QUE ME REFIERO ES QUE…

— Esta bien — Sonrió — Aún si lo niegas tu cara dice todo lo contrario — Kuroo bajó la mirada avergonzado — Sólo te pido que vayas a su ritmo y respetes sus decisiones. Como dije antes, es un pequeño y todavía no tiene claro sobre lo que siente — Las puertas se abrieron — Bueno — Salió del elevador y le extendió la mano — Fue un placer Kuroo Tetsuro.

— Igualmente Tsukishima Akiteru.

— Me siento tranquilo saber que lo cuidaras — Sonrió — Porque serías incapaz de lastimarlo ¿Verdad? — Lo observó con seriedad antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse.

Kuroo observó su reflejo en la puerta y se recargó en ella mientras sonreía — Incapaz de lastimarlo — Susurró.

—

— ¡Feliz navidad familia! — Gritó Sugawara — Es hora de preparar todo para disfrutar la noche.

— ¡Feliz navidad! — Contestaron todos animadamente.

— Tsukishima.

— El pedido ya fue entregado.

— Muy bien, gracias.

— Sugawara-san.

— ¿Sí?

— Fe… feliz navidad.

— Feliz navidad, Tsukishima — Sonrió.

—

— ¡Tsukki-chan! — Hana corrió y lo abrazó — ¡Feliz Navidad!

— Feliz navidad Hana.

— Qué crees. Natsu-chan vino a visitarme un rato — Sonrió feliz — Hina-chan no pudo acompañarla pero conocí a Kage-chan. Me recordó un poco a ti — Tsukishima tronó la lengua — Ja, ja. Kage-chan hizo exactamente lo mismo. Oh cierto — Se acercó a su cama y sacó un pequeño regalo de la almohada — Ten — Se lo entregó — Es tu regalo. Ábrelo.

Tsukishima abrió el obsequió y sonrió ante él: Un llavero en forma de una rebanada de shortcake.

— Gracias Hana — Le dio una caja rectangular de madera con un moño rojo — Este es para ti.

— ¿De verdad? — Tsukishima asintió — Waaa… — Le quitó el listón y abrió la caja con mucho cuidado. Soltó un grito de emoción — Es un… es un… — Sus ojos se iluminaron — ¡Es un catalejo! — Sonrió — Nunca antes había visto uno más que en televisión y en cuentos de piratas.

— No estaba muy seguro si te gustaría. Tenía pensado comprarte algo más adecuado para tu edad o más femenino.

— Ni hablar — Abrazó el catalejo — Me encantan este tipo de cosas, muchas gracias.

— Oh, que crueles. Abriendo regalos sin mí.

— ¡Mira pa... Kuroo! — Se acercó y le mostró el regalo — ¡Me lo regaló Tsukki-chan! ¡Es un catalejo!

— Es muy bonito y creo que hará juego con esto — Le entregó una pequeña caja — Feliz navidad traviesa.

Hana abrió la caja y volvió a sonreír — Mira Tsukki ¡Es una brújula! — Se acercó a la ventana, observó la brújula y comenzó a observar con el catalejo.

— Ten Tsukki. Este es para ti. Ahora — Extendió su mano y sonrió con impaciencia.

— Bien — Le entrego su regalo.

— Gracias Tsukki. Oh, está vez escogiste un regalo más maduro — Observó el bolígrafo personalizado.

Tsukishima lo ignoró y abrió su segundo regalo: Un marco con una foto de Kuroo y Hana. Ambos sonreían.

— Bien — Observó su reloj — Es mejor que te alistes Hana que ya casi bajamos a la celebración. Tsukki ¿Puedes llevarla abajo? Necesito encargarme de algunos pequeñines — Kei asintió — Gracias.

— ¿Tan rápido? Bueno — Hana dejó la brújula y con mucho cuidado depositó el catalejo en su estuche — Para la próxima hay que sacar una foto de los tres — Habló mientras observaba la foto — ¿Te parece bien?

— Claro — Dejó la foto junto al catalejo y salió de la habitación — Es hora de irnos

— ¡Espera! — Se detuvo en la puerta y jaló del brazo del mayor.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Sólo espera — Suspiró y comenzó a contar del diez al cero — ¡Listo! — Sonrió y señaló arriba. Tsukishima levantó la vista — Me debes un beso — Sonrió.

Kei se puso a su altura, Hana lo abrazó y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Listo! — Lo tomó de la mano — Ahora sí vámonos.

Tsukishima se dirigió con Hana al elevador, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada al adorno que colgaba en la puerta. Debía ser cuidadoso y no estar en ese lugar con Kuroo.

La pequeña celebración comenzó con un discurso del subdirector y seguido de algunas palabras por parte de los jefes de cada especialidad. Kuroo sólo deseó una feliz navidad mientras Bokuto soltaba un discurso de lo mucho que amaba a Akaashi.

La celebración se dividió por especialidades y él como otros familiares, estuvo en el área infantil. Después de una pequeña cena, los pequeños iban y venían. Jugaban, platicaban y presumían sus regalos mientras los familiares platicaban entre ellos. Algunos pequeños iban a hacerles compañía a sus amigos que por una u otra razón, no habían bajado. Todo el ambiente se llenó de risas infantiles. Si por ellos fuera, llevarían su fiesta toda la noche pero no había que olvidar que seguían siendo niños.

— ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! — Entró Bokuto con un disfraz de Santa — ¡Bien pequeños! ¡Hora de dormir! — Escuchó el disgustó de los pequeños — ¡Es hora de volver a sus habitaciones o Santa Kotaro no le dará regalos! ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! Espera, así no es… ¡JO, JO, JO!

— No puedes condicionarlos Bokuto-san.

— ¡Es Santa Kotaro! Y claro que puedo Akaashi. Yo tengo el poder en estos momentos ¡JO, JO, JO! — Akaashi suspiró.

— Pero todavía no son las doce — Se quejó un pequeño.

— ¡O te vas a la cama o no hay regalo para ti, Axel!

Uno a uno, se fueron yendo a sus habitaciones con sus respectivos familiares mientras otros se resistían a volver y pedían cinco minutos más. Algunos no habían aguantado y se habían ido antes.

— No tengo sueño — Se quejó Hana mientras se tallaba los ojos — Todavía —Bostezó — Puedo seguir despierta.

— Estás muy cansada — Habló Kei mientras se dirigían a su habitación — Mejor descansa.

— De verdad. Todavía puedo… seguir jugando.

— Hazle caso a Tsukki — Habló Kuroo mientras llevaba a la pequeña en brazos.

Al llegar a su habitación Kuroo la dejó con cuidado en la cama y la cubrió mientras la pequeña abrazaba el peluche que tenía más cerca. Tsukishima se alistó para irse y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Ya te vas? Pensé que te quedarías a pasar la noche.

— No creo que deba.

— Claro que debes — Revolvió el cabello de la pequeña y le deseó las buenas noches — Muchos pasan las festividades aquí.

— Pero no es correcto.

— Oh, vamos. Hana pensó que pasarías la noche con ella. Se pasó toda la mañana acomodando el sofá para ti — Señaló el sillón con una manta y una almohada junto con el gato de felpa.

— Pero…

— Si Hana despierta y no te ve se pondrá muy triste.

— Bien — Suspiró — Sólo por hoy.

— De acuerdo — Salió de la habitación — Creo que aquí nos separamos — Habló frente a la puerta de Hana — Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar. Estaré despierto gran parte de la noche.

— No te esfuerces ¿De acuerdo? El cuerpo no funciona igual de noche que de día.

— Claro — Sonrió al ver a Hana dormir — Muchas gracias por haber venido. Tenerte aquí le alegró la noche.

— No fue nada.

— Pero significó mucho para ella.

— Me sorprende que tenga tanta energía.

— Muy cierto. Oh, es verdad. Ahora que recuerdo — Se quedó pensando — Hana puso un adorno especial para ti.

— ¿Para mí?

— Creo que ya te lo mostro — Kei no comprendió a qué se refería — No te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad?

— Qué cosa.

— De dónde estamos parados — Miró hacia arriba.

— Estamos en la puer… — Levantó el rostro y observó el muérdago que colgaba sobre ellos.

Bajó la vista y el mayor lentamente se fue acercando a él mientras sujetaba con delicadeza su rostro. Tenía espacio suficiente para alejarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Poco a poco su distancia se iba acortando y su corazón se aceleró. De centímetros a milímetros, sus labios se juntaban cada vez más. Con nerviosismo cerró los ojos mientras esperaba sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

Sintió una suave presión. Sorprendido abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Kuroo lo estaba besando no en los labios, sino en la frente. El mayor se separó y le sonrió.

— A tu ritmo — Habló mientras salía de la habitación — Buenas noches Kei, descansa.

Uno, dos, tres, cinco, diez, treinta. Los segundos pasaban uno a uno y él seguía sin moverse. Sus mejillas seguían coloradas, su cuerpo inmóvil y sentía su corazón latir muy rápido. Ese beso simple lo había puesto de esa forma y debía de sentirse agradecido de que hubiera sido sólo en la frente. Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionado? ¿Por qué había esperado algo más? O más bien… ¿Por qué deseaba algo más?


	9. Soledad

Poco a poco, sus pequeños párpados se fueron abriendo. Cuando lo hicieron por completo, lo primero que vio fueron los pequeños regalos al lado de su cama. Santa Kotaro le había dado no un regalo, sino tres. ¿Tan bien se había portado en ese año como para que le trajeran varios? Eso debía ponerla feliz… debía, pero no lo estaba. La verdad no sentía ser merecedora de un regalo. Espera, Santa Kotaro… Navidad… Regalos… ¡Tsukki-chan!

Rápidamente se incorporó en su cama y pasó su vista de los regalos al sillón. Lo que vio la decepcionó por completo: el mueble vacío, el cobertor doblado y la almohada sobre ella junto al gato de peluche. Todo exactamente como lo había dejado.

Sonrió comprensiva. En realidad ya lo veía venir. Tsukishima no estaba obligado a quedarse con ella… De hecho nadie lo estaba. Su madre se lo había demostrado, ellas se lo habían demostrado y ahora, Tsukishima le había recordado lo que olvidó hace tiempo. Se aferró a las sabanas e intentó ser fuerte, pero esa sensación era más dolorosa de lo que recordaba. Y aunque ya lo había esperado, por un momento, sólo por un instante, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que esa vez fuera diferente. Un ruido proveniente de la puerta distrajo sus pensamientos.

— Hana-chan — Escuchó su nombre y volteó hacia la puerta — Buenos días — Habló Tsukishima mientras entraba — Supuse que despertarías pronto, así que te traje el desayuno.

— Tsukki… chan — Se percató que traía la misma ropa del día anterior — ¿Te quedaste? — El mayor asintió — Te quedaste — Susurró.

— No podía irme después de que… ¡Hana-chan! ¿Estás bien? Por qué lloras — Se alarmó — ¿Te duele algo? Espera, voy por un doctor.

— Perdón Tsukki-chan — Comenzó a reír — Pero estoy muy feliz de que te hayas quedado conmigo. Después de tanto — Sonrió — Eres el indicado.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada — Negó con la cabeza — ¡Ah! Pero que cruel Tsukki-chan. Quería verte dormido.

— Bueno — Se acercó a ella, tomó un pañuelo y limpió su rostro — Disculpa no ser tan dormilón como tú — La pequeña infló sus mejillas — Vamos, no es para tanto.

— Claro que lo es. Kuroo dice que te ves muy lindo cuando duermes.

Al escuchar ese nombre no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior.

— Tsukki-chan, estás rojo — Se le acercó — ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermito?

— No…no te preocupes — Intentó hablar con naturalidad — Estoy bien.

— Claro — Habló no muy convencida.

— Bueno — Tomó sus cosas — Ya debo irme.

— ¿Tan pronto?

— Sólo estaba esperando a que despertaras.

— Pero dijiste que hoy descansabas.

— Debo ir a ver cómo está Junior.

— Ah, bueno, entonces está bien — Sonrió — ¿Vendrás mañana?

— Claro.

Hana, al ver a Tsukishima dirigirse a la puerta no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo esa sensación en su pecho: Soledad.

— ¡Tsukki!

— ¿Si?

— Ah — Cuando se dio cuenta ya había gritado su nombre.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Nada — Negó con la cabeza — Sólo que tengas cuidado.

Tsukishima asintió, le deseó feliz navidad y salió de la habitación.

Los minutos pasaban y Hana seguía contemplando la puerta. Un marco donde mucha gente entraba y salía, pero que nadie a excepción de ella se quedaba. Tsukishima era una gran persona que trataba de visitarla todos los días. El tiempo pasaba y agradecía por cada momento que le daba, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que terminar. No pudo evitarse la pregunta que siempre se hacía _¿Cuándo sería el momento en que pasara por esa puerta para ya no regresar?_

—

Tsukishima caminaba por la amplia calle adornada con blanca nieve. Tuvo que salir del hospital con la excusa de Junior. La verdad estaba preocupado por él pero su verdadera razón era otra, y esa razón ocupó parte de sus pensamientos en la noche. Debía alejarse de él antes de que se lo encontrara.

Llegó a su edificio y estaba a punto de entrar al elevador cuando recordó todas las cosas que habían pasado en esas paredes metálicas. Se dio la vuelta y optó por las escaleras. En esos momentos no estaba de humor para encuentros inesperados.

Conforme subía a su destino, se iba encontrando a varios inquilinos. Primero se topó con un estudiante de preparatoria, Watanuki. Una persona que pareciera seria a primera vista pero que sacaba su lado cómico e infantil en varias ocasiones, sobre todo si estaba su compañero cerca. Si no mal recordaba, trabajaba en una tienda de antigüedades con una dueña despreocupada y que adoraba el alcohol. En segundo lugar se encontró con Haruno, una mujer con gran fuerza y cuando se refería a gran fuerza… en verdad era gran fuerza. Casi detrás de ella bajaban corriendo las escaleras el pequeño Eren, Mikasa y su madre. Probablemente iban a jugar con su mejor amigo que vivía en el edificio de al lado. Y por último se encontró a otro estudiante, que no vivía ahí pero siempre iba a visitar a su mejor amigo ¿Cómo se llamaba ese estudiante con aire despreocupado y que ahora no paraba de habla mientras subían las escaleras? ¿Mian Xi? ¿Xian Yi? ¿Jian Yi? Como sea. Lástima de su amigo que no pasará un día tranquilo.

¿Cómo era posible que conociera a sus vecinos si era una persona que agradecía su soledad? La respuesta era simple: Kuroo. Watanuki Kimihiro tenía una prima pequeña llamada Kohane, Haruno Sakura era esposa y madre, al igual que Carla Jaeger y por último estaba el amigo de ¿Yi? quien tenía una hermana menor. Todos ellos estaban relacionados con Kuroo y finalmente con él. De una u otra forma lo había ayudado con sus pequeños pacientes y familiares. Al principio era molesto pero ¿Y ahora?

Cuando finalmente llegó a su piso, agradeció ya no tener que escucharlo más. Se dirigió al pasillo y justo cuando pasaba por la puerta del elevado, ésta se abrió.

—Tsukki.

El menor volteó y Kuroo salía del elevador con celular en mano.

— Buenos días — Habló el mayor despreocupadamente — Estaba decepcionado al saber que ya te habías ido pero encontrarte aquí… vaya suerte.

¿Por qué? ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué cuando más no quería verlo, más se lo encontraba? Si hubiera tomado el elevador entonces no lo hubiera topado. Si no se hubiera detenido a hablar con los que se encontró entonces no lo hubiera visto. La vida disfrutaba verlo sufrir.

— Buenos días… Kuroo-san.

— Oh, veo que estás estrenando uno de tus regalos — Señaló sus llaves con el pequeño llavero.

— Para eso es después de todo.

— Hana se pondrá feliz — Soltó un gran bostezo.

— ¿Acaso dormiste? — Se percató de las sombras bajo sus ojos.

— Ah… algo así.

— Entonces no lo hiciste — Se detuvieron frente a su puerta.

— El asma de Mika empeoró — Habló cansado — Estuve toda la noche al pendiente de él. Por suerte logré estabilizarlo y ahora está descansando — Volvió a bostezar.

— Ya veo.

— Oye Tsukki. Yo… — Estaba indeciso de si preguntar o no. Hacerlo era absurdo considerando las veces en las que lo había hecho, pero sabía que hacerlo era lo correcto. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Debía ir a su ritmo — Me estaba preguntando… si puedo dormir en tu departamento de ahora en adelante ¡No todas las noches, claro!... Sólo de vez en cuando — Susurró.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo permiso para algo que venía haciendo desde hace tiempo? ¿Tan cansado estaba como para no recordar que meterse a su hogar sin permiso era su pasatiempo favorito?

— No entiendo por qué preguntas.

— Porque no quiero incomodarte con mi presencia.

— Ya veo — Bien, esa era su oportunidad para decirle lo molesto que era y negarse por completo — Si me incomodaras no hubiera comprado el sofá-cama en primer lugar — Espera ¿Qué?

— Entonces ¿Tengo tu permiso?

— Claro — No. Se supone que debía decir que no — Sería un desperdició de dinero si no se utiliza ese sofá — Pero qué diablos le pasa.

— ¿De verdad? Eres genial Tsukki — Entró al departamento y estiró los brazos — Vaya que se siente diferente ahora que tengo tu permiso de estar aquí — Sonrió — Es como un segundo hogar.

— Por… por favor no digas ese tipo de cosas.

— Ja, ja. Lo siento. Hey, hola Junior — Se agachó para acariciarlo — Qué tal tu primera noche sin mamá y papá — Volvió a bostezar. Junior se dejó consentir y emitió un maullido de protesta cuando Kuroo dejó de hacerle caso y se dejaba caer en el sofá.

— ¿Hoy tienes el turno de la noche de nuevo? — Ignoró su último comentario.

— Tengo el día libre — Habló somnoliento — Así que no me levantaré de aquí.

— ¿Y Hana-chan?

— Está bien. Bokuto y Akaashi estarán con ella. Además, de seguro visitará a todos sus amigos y apenas tendrá tiempo para mí.

— Ya veo.

— Bueno, es hora de dormir — Bostezó y aplastó la almohada contra su cabeza — Por cierto, deberías descansar también. Se nota que no dormiste muy bien.

— Disculpa por no poder disfrutar dormir en cualquier lado como tú lo haces.

— Que te puedo decir. Gajes del oficio — Susurró antes de caer dormido.

Tsukishima lo observó y soltó un gran suspiró al escuchar que comenzaba a roncar. Se acercó a él y lo cubrió con el cobertor que estaba a un lado. Se supone que era doctor, su deber era cuidarse pero a veces él tenía que cuidarlo.

Comenzó a prestarle atención al felino que demandaba afecto. Se aseguró de que su caja de arena estuviera limpia, le puso más comida a su traste medio vacío y le cambió la pequeña almohada donde dormía. Al final, Junior se acomodó y al igual que Kuroo, en menos de un minuto cayó rendido. Tsukishima soltó una pequeña risa al notar que el felino dormía en cierta forma igual que Kuroo. Sin duda su nombre le quedaba perfecto.

Se sentó cansado en el otro sillón con libro en mano. Él, al igual que Kuroo, no había podido dormir bien. No decía que el sofá en la habitación de Hana fuera incómodo, pero no había podido dormir a gusto. Su mente había estado pensando en Kuroo. ¡Demonios! ¿De nuevo pensando en él? No. ¡Ah! Talvez pensaba mucho en él porque estaba enfermo y eso no le permitía pensar con claridad, ya que cuando uno se enferma, llega a decir o pensar incoherencias. Sí, eso debía ser. No encontraba otra explicación coherente.

Intentó leer, pero en vez de prestarle atención a las páginas, observaba con cuidado a Kuroo. ¿Por qué le había pedido permiso? O más bien, cuando le pregunto, si su mente decía que no ¿Por qué dijo que sí? Desde que lo conoció, sus días tranquilos habían desaparecido y daría lo que fuera por unos momentos sin él. Porque eso era lo que deseaba ¿Verdad?

—

— Es bueno verlos familia — Habló Sugawara en voz baja.

— Sugawara-san ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Claro Hinata… sólo sigo con resaca porque bebí mucho ayer con Daichi — Volvió a hablar en un susurro — Seguimos celebrando todo el día de ayer.

— Oh, nosotros también celebramos hasta ayer — Hinata se señaló a él y a Kageyama, quien también parecía afectado por una terrible resaca.

— ¡Yo también! — Se unió Nishinoya a la conversación — Y nadie me ganó en el concurso de tragos. JA, JA, JA.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Hinata asombrado y Nishinoya asintió — Que sorprendente. Ya me gustaría ser como tú.

— Hinata idiota — Lo regañó Kageyama — Si ayer fuiste tú quien se acabó casi todas las botellas. ¡Ah! — Apretó su frente.

— ¿De verdad? No lo recuerdo — Sonrió.

— Están tan energéticos y refrescantes. Pareciera que no bebieron — Habló Sugawara.

— Eso es obvio — Habló Tsukishima — Dicen las leyendas que los enanos son seres que soportan el alcohol — Los observó y sonrió con sarcasmo — Y parece que es cierto.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Preguntaron Nishinoya y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

— Vamos, vamos — Intervino Sugawara con una sonrisa forzada — Es muy temprano para pelear — Intentó calmar las cosas pero Tsukishima continuó molestándolos y ellos le seguían el juego. Suspiró resignado. Había esperado tener un día tranquilo… ahora sólo esperaba que el día pasara rápido para terminar con su tortura.

—

— Tsukki-chan ¿Has salido de Japón? — Preguntó Hana mientras dibujaba una flor. Tsukishima asintió — ¿De verdad? ¿A dónde?

— París.

— ¡¿Francia?! — Se asombró — ¿Sabes francés? ¿Cómo es? ¿La torre Eiffel es muy grande? ¿Fuiste al arco del triunfo? ¿Probaste el vino? ¿El río Sena es muy grande? ¿Visitaste los museos? ¿Notre Dame?

— La verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para conocer la ciudad. Estuve ahí mientras estudiaba.

— Pero es bonito ¿Verdad? — Tsukishima asintió — Aww… ¡Yo quiero ir! — Habló con alegría — Visitar Francia, comer dulces, pasear por las calles, cruzar el arco del triunfo — Suspiró — Tsukki-chan… Tú crees… ¿Crees que algún día pueda ir? — Preguntó indecisa.

— Por supuesto — Contestó Kuroo mientras entraba.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó ilusionada.

— Claro. Y no sólo irás tú. También te acompañará mamá Tsukki, papá Kuroo y hermanito Junior — Comenzó a reír.

— Por favor no empieces Kuroo-san.

—

Había sido un largo viaje. El avión se había tardado, su comida favorita no había estado en el menú y su compañero de asiento había sido una mujer que no hacía nada más que quejarse de su novio. Como sea, al menos ya estaba en su destino. Entró y en la recepción, la enfermera lo saludó. Subió al elevador, platicó con algunos doctores y una vez en el área infantil, caminó por los pasillos. Estaba a nada de llegar cuando escuchó la voz de la pequeña a la que iba a ver, seguida de una voz desconocida.

— Nos vemos mañana, Tsukki-chan.

— Hasta mañana, Hana-chan.

En la puerta a la cual se dirigía, salió alguien que desconocía pero que en cierta forma conocía muy bien. El "extraño" caminaba mientras murmuraba algo sobre lo molesto que era su vecino, el por qué seguía pensando en él y que probablemente su enfermedad había empeorado. Una vez fuera de su vista, se asomó a la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos casi idénticos a los suyos.

— Hana — La pequeña volteó a la puerta y sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar una muñeca de madera — Alguien me dijo que una pequeña y hermosa niña estaba enferma en este hospital. Así que empaqué mis maletas y me vine desde Rusia.

— ¿Rusia? Eres una matrioshka ¿Verdad? — La muñeca asintió — Cómo es Rusia.

— Frío — Se mostró y entró con la muñeca — Muy frío — Hana rio — Por cierto —Volteó hacia el pasillo — Creo haber visto a Tsukki-chan.

— ¿Enserio? — Sus ojos se iluminaron — ¿Verdad que es muy amable?

— Parece un gruñón.

— Sólo un poquito — Rio — Pero lo quiero.

— Oh, creo que me estoy poniendo celoso.

— Ja, ja — Rio un poco y después se detuvo — ¿Vas a viajar en año nuevo? — Preguntó triste.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó — He viajado mucho en este año pero no te preocupes — Revolvió su cabello negro y le dio un beso en la frente — Este será mi último viaje dentro de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo — Intentó parecer responsable pero la cara de la pequeña lo echó todo a perder — ¡Dios! ¡No quiero irme de nuevo! — La abrazó con fuerza — ¡No quiero dejar sola a mi linda Hana!

— Ya basta — Rio mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo — ¡Compórtate!

Hana logró separarse y comenzaron a platicar hasta que tuvieron que llevársela para hacerle sus exámenes de rutina. La despidió en su habitación y una vez solo, se dirigió a la oficina del jefe del área de pediatría.

— Hasta que te encuentro en tu oficina — Habló mientras entraba — Kuroo.

— Que te puedo decir — Se encogió de hombros — Prefiero estar cerca de mis pacientes — Firmó una hoja y cerró la carpeta — ¿Viste a Hana?

— Fue lo primero en mi lista.

— Te extrañaba.

— Y yo a ella.

— ¿Y? — Lo observó con atención.

—Bueno —Sonrió — Creo tener buenas noticias.

—

Tsukishima llevaba horas buscando en el armario. ¿Dónde estaba esa odiosa caja? Chasqueó molesto la lengua al creer que por fin lo había encontrado pero resultó ser una caja llena de álbumes. Soltó una maldición y siguió buscando. Mañana era año nuevo, por lo que debía encontrar esa cosa lo antes posible. El sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo.

— ¿Sí?

— Tsukki soy yo, Kuroo.

— Sé quién eres, te tengo registrado.

— ¿De verdad? — Se escuchó emocionado — Entonces eso significa que finalmente…

— Si dices alguna tontería voy a colgar — Amenazó mientras movía más cajas.

— No… no iba a decir eso.

— ¿Seguro? — Kuroo no respondió y Tsukishima suspiró — ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¿Eh? ¿Necesitar algo? Ah, cierto. Necesito pedirte un favor.

— Mientras no sea algo absurdo.

—Ja, ja. No es eso. La verdad necesito que mañana pases de nuevo la noche con Hana.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Tengo que salir debido al trabajo y no sé a qué hora llegue mañana. No quiero que esté sola.

— Entiendo.

— Entonces… ¿Si puedo pedirte ese favor?

— Sabes que no es necesario que me lo pidas.

— Cierto. Bueno, nos vemos que ya se me hace tarde.

— Espera ¿Ya te vas?

— Lo siento Tsukki. No estaba seguro si se realizaría el viaje o no. Apenas acaban de confirmarlo.

— Ya veo, hasta luego entonces.

— Hasta luego… por cierto.

— Ahora qué sucede — Preguntó mientras se preparaba para algún tonto comentario.

— Te amo, Kei.

Al escuchar esa frase, la caja que llevaba en sus manos resbaló. No era la primera vez que le decía eso ni le llamaba por su nombre, pero esta vez era diferente. Podía sentirlo, su corazón acelerarse y su temperatura aumentar. ¿Por qué se puso en ese estado cuándo Kuroo le dijo eso y lo llamó por su nombre? Antes no pasaba, y ahora… Bien, era suficiente. Después de encontrar lo que buscaba, iría al médico para ponerle fin a lo que tuviera.

—

— Lo siento — Se disculpó el mayor.

— No tienes porque disculparte — Habló Hana mientras observaba el gato de peluche en sus manos — Es tu trabajo después de todo. Pero promete que llegarás a la fiesta.

— Lo prometo — La observó y suspiró — De verdad lo siento.

— Estaré bien — Sonrió — De verdad lo estaré. Tsukki-chan va a estar conmigo.

— Hana ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos con respecto a Tsukki? — La sonrisa de la pequeña desapareció.

—

Era el último día del año. Tsukishima caminaba por la colorida calle. El pedido más importante ya había sido entregado y ahora se dirigía rumbo al hospital, teniendo cuidado de no romper el pequeño regalo que se había tardado en buscar. Entró al edificio y se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de la pequeña. Había recorrido esos largos pasillos tantas veces que ya se los sabía de memoria y podía caminar por toda esa área con los ojos vendados.

— Hana-chan, buenas noches.

Hana al verlo, sonrió — Buenas… ¡Ah! — Se detuvo, aspiró hondo y volvió a hablar — _Bonsoir Tsukki-chan._

 _— Bonsoir._

Desde que le había contado a Hana sobre su viaje a París, parecía más interesada por ese lugar. Le hacía preguntas sobre cómo era y había comenzado a practicar el francés.

— Te traigo un pequeño regalo.

— ¿De verdad?

Tsukishima le entregó la caja de obsequió. Hana, a pesar de querer ver el contenido de una vez, tuvo cuidado con el envoltorio. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlo, sus ojos chocolate brillaron.

— Es muy bonito — Habló con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sostenía con cuidado la esfera de nieve — Es… es… — Contempló la mini ciudad y la torre que estaba en medio.

— París.

— París — Agitó la esfera y comenzó a escucharse un fragmento de la canción " _La vie en rose_ "— También una caja de música — Examinó la ciudad envuelta en nieve — De verdad — Sonrió con tristeza — Es hermoso — Otro regalo estaba en sus manos y al igual que los anteriores, era un regalo que no merecía.

La celebración fue igual que la de Navidad, con sólo dos diferencias. La primera era el discurso de Bokuto. No dio habló de lo mucho que amaba a Akaashi. Ahora el discurso de trataba de las razones del porque lo amaba y que todos debían de amarlo pero no tanto como él.

La otra diferencia era que, no importaba que sus amigos la invitaran a jugar, que las enfermeras le preguntaran si quería comer algo en especial o que Tsukishima estuviera a su lado. Hana seguía sintiéndose de ese modo: sola, abandonada. Tanta gente a su alrededor y a la vez ninguna. A pesar de eso no podía quejarse, porque ella tenía la culpa.

— Hana — Habló una de sus amigas — ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? — Señaló a varios de sus amigos.

— Claro — Sonrió y se fue con ella.

Tsukishima la observaba con cuidado. Hana era muy alegre y siempre sonreía, eso era algo bueno pero a la vez le preocupaba. Llevaba de conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que algo andaba mal. Tenía que hablar con ella antes de que le afectara a su salud. Su teléfono sonó y tuvo que salir al pasillo para reducir el ruido y las risas de los pequeños.

— Tsukki, soy Kuroo.

— Sé quién eres — Suspiró — ¿Ya estás por llegar?

— Lo siento — Se disculpó — Estaré aquí uno o dos días más.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Estás triste de no tenerme cerca?

— Pero que dices — Habló molesto — Al fin podré descansar de ti.

— Ja, ja. Que cruel — Se escuchó que lo llamaban a lo lejos — Ya debo irme. Dile a Hana que lo siento. Los quiero.

— Eso haré —Habló aun cuando ya había colgado — Y yo…

— No va a venir ¿Verdad?

Tsukishima volteó y se encontró con Hana y un peluche que sostenía en sus brazos.

— Hana-chan.

— No va a venir ¿Verdad? — Volvió a repetir.

— Él…

— Está bien — Intentó sonreír — Te tengo a ti — Soltó el oso de felpa, sujetó su mano y sus ojos mostraron tristeza — Te tengo a ti ¿Verdad?

El mayor se puso a su altura, acarició su cabello y la abrazó con delicadeza. Hana se aferró a él y ocultó su rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras le suplicaba una y otra vez que no se fuera, que no la abandonara.

—

Tsukishima apretó el botón del elevador y entró en él cuando las puertas se abrieron. Había pasado casi una semana desde aquel acontecimiento. Desahogarse le había servido y su pequeña amiga estaba más tranquila, pero seguía decaída. En varias ocasiones intentó hablar con ella, mas nunca encontró las palabras adecuadas y Hana no se animaba a mencionar algo al respecto. Estaba muy claro que no era bueno con los niños. Lo peor de todo, era que Kuroo no había regresado y según el último mensaje que recibió, tardaría unos días más.

Caminó por el pasillo y al llegar a su departamento, Junior lo recibió como siempre lo hacía pero de la nada comenzó a maullar y dar pequeños brincos.

— Lo siento Junior — El felino dejó de maullar, agachó la cola y bajó las orejas — No te preocupes — Lo acarició — Kuroo-san no tardará — Junior caminó con lentitud a su almohada y se acostó en ella. Era muy obvio que lo extrañaba.

Tenía tiempo y nada o nadie que lo interrumpiera, por lo que decidió terminar el libro que estaba leyendo hacía semanas. Pero nuevamente en vez de prestarle atención a esas hojas entintadas, comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la vista.

En esa semana su departamento había vuelto a ser como antes: Tranquilo, ordenado y silencioso… realmente molesto. Su hogar, en el cual había vivido por más de una año y era su refugio del mundo, ahora le parecía enorme y solitario. ¿Le parecía? No. No le parecía, siempre lo estuvo. La soledad había sido su mejor amiga desde siempre. Aunque ahora… no es que le desagradara, pero la sensación era diferente.

Hacía días que no veía a su molesto vecino andar de aquí por allá. Ni escuchaba que lo llamara _"Tsukki, Kei o pastelito"_ Ni mucho menos encontrárselo cuando menos quería verlo. Eso debía animarlo pero no era así. Llegar a casa, escucharlo hablar y verlo se había vuelto cosa de todos los días ¿En qué momento se acostumbró a su voz? ¿Cuándo fue que la silueta de Kuroo durmiendo en el sillón se había vuelto un cuadro que tranquilizaba su vida? ¿En qué momento comenzó a sentirse solitario sin su presencia? Pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?

Soltó un largo suspiro al darse cuenta que leer era imposible. Estaba por terminar el crepúsculo y mañana tenía que regresar a trabajar, por lo que decidió dormir de una vez. No tenía ánimo de hacer otra cosa. Pero, en vez de dirigirse a la habitación a descansar en su cama, se recostó en el sofá rojo que utilizaba Kuroo para dormir. Se cubrió con el cobertor del mayor y abrazó la almohada que era el culpable de aquel peinado único.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y mientras su conciencia se perdía en los sueños, un deseo del cual todavía no se percataba comenzó a volverse más intenso: el deseo de que Tetsuro Kuroo volviera.


	10. Conjeturas

_Otro capítulo. Wiii..._

 _Espero les guste._

* * *

—Muy bien, Hana —Le entregó la pequeña libreta a su amiga —Traduce estas oraciones ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Hana observó el cuaderno por unos segundos, sus ojos brillaron y asintió con energía.

— _Je puex le faire._ (Puedo hacerlo) —Habló mientras tomaba su lápiz adornado con una flor en la punta y comenzó a escribir — _C'est de la tarte! —_ Exclamó con orgullo.

—Oh, entonces debería ponerte algo más complicado.

—No importa —Sonrió —Podré resolverlo. Podré resolver cualquier cosa complicada que me pongas.

—Está bien —Revolvió su cabello —Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas y simples.

—Bien, pero yo puedo —Susurró.

—Hana —Aspiró hondo —Con respecto a la noche de…

—Tsukki-chan —Interrumpió —¿Kuroo vendrá pronto?

—Lo siento —La mirada alegre de Hana se borró.

—Bueno, no importa —Sonrió y siguió concentrada en las frases. Una sonrisa que Tsukishima sabía que era falsa.

—Pero si quieres podemos intentar llamarle.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó emocionada mientras su rostro sonreía con sinceridad.

—Claro.

Desde su teléfono marcó el número del mayor. Hana estaba emocionada. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y cada segundo se volvía eterno. Más le valía contestar o iría personalmente por él.

 _—_ _¿Tsukki?_ —Escuchó emocionado.

Oír su voz de alguna forma lo llenó de tranquilidad.

—Hana-chan quiere hablar contigo —Le pasó el teléfono a su amiga.

—¿Bueno? —Sonrió entusiasmada —He estado bien. Tsukki-chan me ha cuidado como si fuera su hija y hasta me está enseñando francés. Cuando vuelvas ya seré toda una francófona, ya verás —Rio —¿Eh? —Su sonrisa desapareció y comenzó a asentir con tristeza —¡Ya lo sé! No tienes que repetírmelo en todo momento —Habló molesta —¿Qué? —Se quedó pensando —Ah, pues estaba triste porque no estás aquí, pero en realidad Tsukki-chan tuvo la idea de hablarte. Oh, claro —Le entregó el teléfono y sonrió —Kuroo quiere hablar contigo.

Tsukishima contesto no muy convencido.

—Kuroo-san.

— _Entonces_ —Se escuchó su voz juguetona _—¿Quién tuvo la idea de hablarme?_

—Idiota. Lo hice por Hana-chan.

 _—_ _Vamos pastelito, poner a nuestra hija como pretexto no te servirá._

—¿Nu… nuestra hija? —Preguntó nervioso y Hana sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Estoy jugando —Se carcajeó.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Deja de andar bromeando! —Bufó mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

 _—_ _Lo siento, lo siento_ —Suspiró y comenzó a hablar con seriedad — _Yo, de verdad lo siento. No estar con ustedes._

—No te disculpes. Es tu trabajo después de todo.

 _—_ _Ya debo irme. Cuídense_ —Colgó.

—Igual tú —Suspiró y bajó la mirada. Escuchar su voz lo había tranquilizado pero se sentía ¿Enojado? ¿Indiferente?... ¿Triste? Un cálido abrazo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Volverá —Habló Hana con calma —Él volverá pronto.

—Lo sé.

—Ahora —Se separó del abrazo —Quisiera negociar algo —Tsukishima levantó una ceja y Hana sonrió divertida —Soy una niña responsable y me he portado muy bien. Por lo tanto, exijo que papá Kuroo y mamá Tsukki me den un hermanito.

—¡¿Uh?!

Hana estaba bromeando, lo sabía muy bien, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras. Se salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna mientras Hana se reía por su reacción. Ese juego que había iniciado Kuroo, antes le incomodaba pero podía soportarlo, ahora era diferente. El juego se estaba saliendo de control.

Caminaba por el largo pasillo cuando su teléfono sonó. Ver el remitente no lo calmó.

—¿Kuroo-san? ¿Sucede algo?

— _Lo siento_ —Se disculpó _—Olvidé despedirme de la forma correcta y me acabo de dar cuenta._

—¿Eh?

 _—_ _Kei_ —Otra vez su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante esa voz que decía su nombre — _Te amo._

Tsukishima estaba estático con el teléfono en mano a pesar de que ya había colgado el mayor. De nuevo, miles de sensaciones inundaron su cuerpo. ¡Suficiente! le pondría fin a lo que tuviera. Se dio vuelta y en vez de dirigirse a la salida, comenzó a buscar a cierta persona por todo el hospital.

—

—¡Odio esto! —Se quejó Bokuto mientras terminaba su bola de arroz.

—Pues lo siento —Se quejó Akaashi algo ofendido —No soy bueno con la comida pero hago mi mejor intento.

—¿Qué? —Observó la mirada del menor y reaccionó ante su comentario —¡No, cariñito, no! ¡No me refería a esto! —Levantó su bola de arroz —¡Este onigiri es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida! ¡Te lo juro, amorcito! ¡Yo me refería a que mi Bro no está aquí para acompañarme o cubrirme en mis travesuras! ¡Todavía no regresa!

—Bueno, es normal. Finalmente encontraron un posi…

—Bokuto-san.

Ambos voltearon, encontrándose a un Tsukishima con mejillas coloradas.

—Te he estado buscando por todos lados —Se acercó a ellos y aspiró hondo.

—¡Oh, Tsukki! Es bueno verte —Saludó con alegría.

—Lamento interrumpir —Se disculpó al verlo junto a Akaashi —Pero necesito consultar algo contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —Se quedó pensativo —Oh, ya entiendo, pero lo siento. Mi corazón ya le pertenece a mi lindo Búho.

—No creo que te de una confesión o algo parecido —Se unió Akaashi a la conversación —¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó a Tsukishima mientras Bokuto se quejaba del por qué no lo sería.

—Necesito una consulta médica.

La voz infantil de Bokuto se detuvo y lo observó con seriedad, porque la especialidad a la que se dedicaba no era cosa de juego. Más si se trataba de la persona que amaba su Bro. Kuroo ya tenía suficiente como para que otr…

—Tu corazón —Habló Akaashi, distrayendo a Bokuto de sus pensamientos —¿Has sentido dolores, punzadas o algo por el estilo? —El menor negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo.

—No te preocupes, tan sólo dilo.

—Pues —Aspiró hondo —Hay momentos en los que mi corazón se acelera sin razón alguna.

—Puede que… —Habló Bokuto mientras pensaba —¿Sucede en momentos específicos?

—¿Específicos?

—Tal vez —Comentó Akaashi —En alguna hora determinada del día, cuando estás en espacios concurridos, en lugares con frío, a cierta altura o realizas alguna actividad sin darte cuenta. También piensa si hay algunos otros síntomas, como mareos, fatiga o algo parecido.

—Ahora que lo dice… mi temperatura aumenta cuando eso sucede y no puedo pensar con claridad. Todo eso sucede cuando… cuando… —A su mente llegó la imagen de Kuroo y sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas —Ku… Kuroo-san —Murmuró.

—Oh —Akaashi sonrió. No tardo en comprender su situación.

—Bien —Habló Bokuto sin escuchar lo último —Voy a pedir un electrocardiograma y unos estudios para…

—No creo que sea necesario —Negó Akaashi —Ya sé cuál es el problema.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntaron Tsukishima y Bokuto al unísono.

—Entonces —Habló aliviado al saber que ya había un diagnóstico —¿Es muy grave? ¿Hay una cura? Qué es lo que tengo.

—En tu caso puede que sea crónico y no creo que haya cura, pero tranquilo —Se apresuró para calmarlo —Lo que tienes es lo más hermoso que le puede pasar a una persona.

—Cómo puede ser hermoso una enfermedad —Habló confundido.

—Está bien. Es natural y el humano lo experimenta al menos una vez en su vida.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

—Pues —Sonrió y con voz tranquila habló —No te diré.

—¿Eh?

—Debes descubrirlo por ti mismo —Tsukishima lo observó confundido —Pero te daré una pista: Es algo que Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san y yo tenemos.

—¡Lechuza de mi vida! —Exclamó Kotaro con fuerza mientras se levantaba de golpe —¡¿Estás enfermo?! ¡¿Estoy enfermo?! ¡¿Estamos enfermos?!

—Es probable que conozcas a más de una persona con lo que tienes —Se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Bokuto y exhaló con suavidad cerca de su oído. Bokuto dio un gran salto, sus mejillas se colorearon y tocó su pecho al sentir su corazón latir con fuerza —Esta es mi segunda pista —Le comentó a Tsukishima —Piénsalo bien y no descartes cualquier posibilidad, no importa lo absurdo que suene. La vida —Sonrió —Nos puede dar giros inesperados.

Akaashi caminaba con una sonrisa, Bokuto lo seguía reclamándole por haberle hecho eso tan de pronto y Tsukishima los observaba partir mientras se sentía más confundido que antes.

Los días pasaban y él seguía sin comprender lo que Akaashi le había dicho. Una enfermedad que experimentaba el ser humano al menos una vez en su vida. Una enfermedad que tenía Kuroo y Bokuto, la palabra idiota le pasó por la mente pero la descartó cuando recordó que Akaashi también lo tenía. Tal vez la clave estaba en la segunda pista… ni hablar. Suspiró cansado al darse cuenta que estaba más perdido que un novato en el templo del agua del juego _"The legend of Zelda"._

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de la parte delantera del establecimiento lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hinata idiota! —Exclamó Kageyama mientras entraba con el menor, sujetándolo de la mano.

—Lo siento, Kageyama —Emitió una mueca de dolor.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó Nishinoya mientras dejaba una bandeja llena de galletas.

—Hinata se cortó con una taza.

—No es para tanto —Rio con nerviosismo.

—Debes tener cuidado Hinata —Entró Sugawara con el botiquín y comenzó a atender su herida.

—Oh, eres muy bueno con eso —Se impresionó Nishinoya al ver la maestría con el que mayor lo curaba.

—Bueno —Sonrió —Debo estar prevenido para cuando le pasen este tipo de accidente a mis pequeños cuervos — Revolvió la cabellera de Hinata —Ahora descansa un poco, si te duele mucho puedes regresar a casa.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Sawamura terminó de curarlo y dejó el botiquín en su lugar. Hinata seguía sentado y Kageyama lo miraba con seriedad.

—Hinata idiota —Se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

—Ya basta de tu "idiota, idiota, idiota" ¿Vale? —Habló enojado pero su molestia desapareció cuando Kageyama sujeto con delicadeza su mano vendada —¿Kage…yama?

—Eso pudo haber sido peligroso —Besó el dorso de su mano —Ten cuidado para la próxima.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó rojizo y comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo.

Tsukishima observó su reacción con curiosidad y otra pista de Akaashi le llegó a la mente. ¿Acaso Hinata también tenía esa enfermedad?

—

Los días seguían pasando y él todavía no comprendía lo que le pasaba. A eso, tenía que sumarle la actitud de Hana: Alegre… demasiado. Había momentos en los que suspiraba mucho y se concentraba en la nada. Siempre sonreía pero sabía que ocultaba algo. Debía hablar con ella. Guardarse las cosas era malo para la salud, él lo sabía muy bien.

Kei entró a su departamento, sintiéndose incómodo ante el silencio que reinaba. Se acercó a Junior, el pequeño felino se encontraba en su almohada. Hacía días que estaba decaído y no hacía otra cosa más que dormir. Lo llevó al veterinario pero se encontraba en perfecta salud, no tardó en darse cuenta lo que tenía: extrañaba a Kuroo.

—Lo extrañas mucho ¿Verdad? —Acarició su pelaje negro —A Kuroo-san —Al escuchar esa palabra el felino emitió un maullido y Kei dio un largo suspiro —No eres el único —Habló inconsciente.

El resto de la tarde se concentró en arreglar la casa, algo que no tardó mucho tiempo debido a que no había quien desarreglara el lugar. Intentó comer en el comedor, pero el silencio era tan abrumador que por primera vez se sentó en el sofá y comió un poco mientras veía cualquier cosa que pasara en la televisión.

Los minutos pasaban y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba? Nunca antes se había quejado y ¿Ahora? De la nada le llegó una idea. Tomó su teléfono con la intención de marcar un número. Se dio cuenta que había recibido un mensaje.

 _"_ _Tsukki, aliméntate bien ¿De acuerdo? Ten bonita tarde. Dile a Hana y Junior que los quiero (eso te incluye)."_

Tsukishima leyó una y otra vez el mensaje. Desde que se había ido, siempre recibía un mensaje en la mañana, en la tarde y finalmente en la noche. Sonrió inconscientemente, le devolvió el mensaje y comenzó a marcar un número.

— _¿Kei?_ —Se escuchó por el auricular — _Vaya sorpresa._

—Hola, Akiteru. Sólo quería saber cómo has estado.

 _—_ _Yo bien —_ Sonó sorprendido por la llamada.

—¿Y nuestros padres?

 _—_ _Como siempre, ya sabes —_ Rio _—Papá tiene un nuevo pasatiempo._

—¿No estaba haciendo barcos a escala?

 _—_ _Eso fue el mes pasado, ahora está interesado en la jardinería._

—Bueno, al menos no es como cuando quiso manejar serpientes.

 _—_ _Ni como olvidarlo. Nuestra madre pegó un grito en el cielo cuando llevó esa pitón._

—O cuando tuvo el proyecto de remodelar la casa. Al final tuvo que pagarle a un experto para que arreglara el desastre que causo.

—Cierto —Ambos rieron y después silencio —Kei.

—¿Y Saeko-san?

 _—_ _Tan ruidosa como siempre. Kei, tú…_

—Supongo que sí. Habla hasta por los codos.

 _—_ _¿Todo bien?_ —Se preocupó _—No es normal en ti hablarme sin una buena razón_.

—¿Yo? Bien… muy bien.

 _—_ _¿Seguro?_

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

 _—_ _¿Y Kuroo?_

—A saber —Habló molesto.

 _—_ _¿A saber? ¿Se pelearon o algo?_

—Nada de eso.

 _—_ _¿Entonces?_

—Tuvo que salir por trabajo y no lo he visto en semanas —Bufó —Me envía mensajes pero… —Bajó la mirada.

 _—_ _Ah, ya entiendo. Te sientes solo sin él a tu lado ¿Verdad?_

—¿Qué? —Su comentario lo sorprendió. Él ¿Sentirse solo?

 _—_ _Que lo extrañas._

—¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Exclamó ofendido —¡¿Yo, extrañarlo?! JA, JA. ¡¿Cómo podría extrañar a ese gato idiota que sólo es una molestia en mi vida?! ¡¿Cómo podría extrañar a ese doctor de cuarta que se adueñó de mi sofá?! ¡¿Cómo podría extrañar a ese tonto que siempre tiene una sonrisa boba cuando me ve?! Cómo… cómo podría extrañarlo si se fue sin despedirse personalmente —Susurró. Cinco segundos de total silencio fueron suficientes para que se percatara de su último reclamo —¡Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy diciendo todo esto! Sólo quería ver cómo estabas y ya lo sé, así que voy a colgar.

—Kei, espe…

El menor colgó con la frase de su hermano a medias. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y arrugó la frente. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante tontería? Él no lo extrañaba para nada. Es más, debería estar agradecido por tener su tranquilidad de regreso. Observo su hogar y sonrió con desanimado. Sí, debería estarlo.

De nuevo llegó la imagen de Kuroo a su cabeza y los síntomas de su "enfermedad" volvieron a estar presentes. Tuviera lo que tuviera, quería que parara de una vez.

—

La oficina estaba hecho un caos. Había sucedido un incendio y ahora tenía que lidiar con un pirómano. Varios testigos daban sus declaraciones y los teléfonos no paraban de sonar. La llamada de su hermano lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero siempre tenía tiempo para él. Como había dicho antes, Kei no era de las persona que hacían llamadas sin sentido.

La reacción de Kei ante sus palabras nunca las espero. Quería hacer algo por él, pero había cosas en la vida en las que uno no podía entrometerse. Suspiró cansado, le encargó al lunático a Saeko, quien lo haría confesar en menos de un minuto y salió de la ruidosa sala.

Se encontraba indeciso si en llamarle o no. Hacerlo significaba darle armas en contra de su hermano pero si no… Tronó su lengua como Kei lo hacía y comenzó a marcar el número. Sólo le daría un empujoncito, eso sería todo.

El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando la voz del otro lado contestó.

—¿Sabes? Es de mala educación dejar al hermano de la persona amas esperando.

 _—_ _¡¿Akiteru-san?! ¡Yo… lo siento, estaba en el área de radiología y… y…!_ —Comenzó a disculparse.

Akiteru soltó una gran carcajada —Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando —Kuroo suspiró con nerviosismo —Escucha, normalmente no se lo diría a nadie pero… —Aspiró hondo — Shortcake.

 _—_ _¿_ Shortcake _?_

—Y dinosaurios.

 _—_ _¿Uh?_

—Es todo, nos vemos y no tardes en volver, que hay personas que te extrañan —Colgó sin darle oportunidad de responder.

Akiteru suspiró hondo. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿Decirle sin saber que podía pasar? ¿Ayudándole con su relación? Bueno, no es que su hermano fuera indiferente ante él, lo había visto con sus propios ojos y su llamada imprevista se lo confirmó. Pero ¿Qué pasaría después? Kuroo parecía buena persona. Arrugó la frente ante su último pensamiento. ¿Parecía?

Por segunda ocasión marcó un número en su teléfono. Debía asegurarse de haber hecho bien.

 _—_ _Buenas tardes, Tsukishima-san._

—Ushiwaka —Habló con una sonrisa en el rostro —¿Estás ocupado?

 _—_ _Sabe que siempre tengo tiempo para usted y sus casos._

—Oh, es bueno saberlo —Habló con naturalidad —Pero esta vez es algo personal, así que preferiría que nadie más se enterara.

 _—_ _Téngalo por seguro… ¿Nombre?_

Odiaba hacer eso, pero Kei era su hermanito. Su deber era protegerlo.

—Tetsuro Kuroo.

—

—¡Tsukki! —Exclamó un ruidoso doctor mientras entraba al elevador —¿Vienes a ver a Hana?

—Bokuto-san —Asintió.

—Ya veo. Y dime, ¿Cómo vas con eso?

—¿Eso?

—Tú "enfermedad".

—Iría bien si Akaashi-san me dijera.

—No, no Tsukki —Negó con la cabeza y rodeó su cuello con un brazo —Debes descubrirlo por ti mismo.

—Me imagino que ya te dijo ¿Verdad? —Intentó zafarse del agarre.

—De hecho no —se carcajeó —Pero me dijo que no me preocupara, no insistiera y que no le dijera a mi Bro. Que cuando lo supieras sería una alegría para Kuroo y por eso no debía arruinar su sorpresa.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Kuroo-san en esto?

—Ni idea —Las puertas se abrieron y finalmente lo soltó —Pero si tienes dolores o incomodidades aquí —Tocó su pecho con suavidad —Ven inmediatamente a verme.

—

Tsukishima observaba con curiosidad a la persona que lo acompañaba en el elevador. Ese día había descansado, por lo que decidió visitar a Hana. El ambiente en su habitación seguía un poco tenso, por suerte Bokuto apareció y alegró el ambiente. Aun así debía buscar una forma adecuada de hablar con ella.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose a su piso hasta que esa persona había comenzado a susurrar que sólo estaba en el ahí por mera obligación y no porque quisiera.

—Lo visito porque trabajamos en la misma empresa — _Oh, claro_ —No por otra cosa — _Seguro_ —Entonces ¿Por qué tengo un ramo de flores? — _Hasta que te das cuenta_ —Sólo es un presente para celebrar el ascenso que obtuvo. Nada más — _Tendría sentido si no fuera un ramo de rosas_ —Esto no es amor, esto no es amor.

Tsukishima intentó evitar reírse ante lo último ¿Qué acaso estaba ciego?

Las puertas se abrieron y el de cabello castaño y ojos verdes salió mientras se repetía la misma frase una y otra vez.

—Patético —Susurró para sí mientras se recargaba y observaba su reflejo en la pared metálica —A simple vista se nota que está enamorado.

Mientras se observaba a sí mismo, por un instante recordó la primera vez vio esos ojos felinos siendo reflejados por ese muro. Sólo bastó un segundo para que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

La silueta que le mostró el muro metálico lo impresionó, era la primera vez que veía así. ¿Pensar en Kuroo lo puso en ese estado? Una simple idea llegó a su mente de forma fugaz. Acaso…

Negó con la cabeza ante ese absurdo pensamiento. ¿Absurdo? _"Piénsalo bien y no descartes cualquier posibilidad, no importa lo absurdo que suene. La vida nos puede dar giros inesperados"._

No, esa idea no era absurda, más bien era imposible. Porque él no podía… de Kuroo… estar… Observó su rostro que se tornaba más rojizo a cada segundo y tocó su pecho al sentir su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que por un momento sentía que explotaría.

No, él no podía estarlo… ¿O sí?

* * *

 _¡Dios, Tsukki! Ya date cuenta que lo amas._


	11. Descubrimientos

Tsukishima descansaba en aquel sofá. Reposando su cabeza sobre esa almohada y cubriéndose con aquella manta como lo había estado haciendo en las últimas semanas.

Hundió su rostro en el cojín y aspiró hondo, pero nuevamente su nariz no percibió el aroma del mayor: Había desaparecido. La fragancia de Kuroo había se desvaneció del sillón, la almohada y el cobertor. Había desaparecido de todo como si nunca hubiera utilizado algunas de esas cosas.

Junior comenzó a ronronear, más no le prestó atención. Estaba tan cansado que no quería hacer otra cosa más que dormir. ¿Por qué se sentía fatigado si hoy era su día libre y no había hecho otra cosa más visitar a Hana? No tenía sentido.

Una sensación cálida en su frente comenzó a inundar su cuerpo. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos ante esa muestra de afecto tan familiar.

—Buenos días dormilón —Habló en un susurró el de cabello negro mientras acariciaba su frente.

—Kuroo-san —Sonrió al verlo.

—Lamento haber tardado.

Kei se incorporó en el sillón y Kuroo se acercó a él con lentitud. Él menor en vez de apartarlo, acarició su mejilla, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios.

Tsukishima podía sentir el calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo. Tsukishima podía sentir la respiración que se volvía más cercana. Tsukishima podía sentir el leve roce en sus labios. Un beso suave, cálido y profundo.

—Kei —Acarició su mejilla —Te amo.

—Yo también Tetsuro —Lo miró a los ojos —También te a….

Kei dio un sobresalto y se incorporó en el sillón. Su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas ruborizadas. ¿Por qué había soñado algo como eso? Observó aquella habitación vacía, sin rastro de ese doctor que se había entrometido en su vida y ahora sus sueños. Tsukishima suspiró sin comprender que estaba pasando consigo.

—

—Tsukishima —Habló Sugawara mientras se acercaba a él —¿Te has sentido mal últimamente?

—¿Mal?

—O algo que te haya inquietado en estos días.

El de cabello rubio se quedó pensando y la imagen de Kuroo le llegó a su mente—No… no que yo sepa —Se dio la vuelta con intención de terminar la masa y a la vez ocultarle su rostro sonrojado del cual ya era consciente desde aquel día que se vio en el elevador.

—¿Seguro? —Se le acercó.

—Sí —Se alejó para tomar las chispas de chocolate que no necesitaba la receta —Por qué lo pregunta.

—Bueno —Se cruzó de brazos —Te he notado muy diferente en estos días.

—¿Diferente?

—No te concentras como antes, suspiras sin razón aparente y pareces un poco deprimido.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó con una reverencia —No volverá a pasar.

—No me malinterpretes. No lo digo porque interfiera en el trabajo, lo digo porque me preocupa tu salud.

—Me encuentro en perfecto estado.

—Bueno —Sonrió mientras le daba una suave palmada en el hombro —Si te sientes mal es mejor que regreses a casa ¿De acuerdo? —Comenzó a caminar.

—Espere, Sugawara-san —El mayor se detuvo —Yo… quisiera preguntarle algo.

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno —Aspiro hondo —¿Alguna vez ha sentido su temperatura aumentar y su rostro ponerse rojo?

—Claro, me sucede cuando estoy enfermo. A eso se le llama fiebre. Ah, no me digas que tienes fiebre —Posó su mano en la frente del menor —Tu temperatura se siente normal.

—No me refería a eso —Sugawara apartó su mano y Tsukishima suspiró —A veces mi temperatura se eleva, mi rostro se sonroja y mi corazón late con fuerza.

—Deberías ver un doctor.

—Ya lo hice pero fue más confuso.

—¿Más confuso?

Tsukishima comenzó a contarle sobre su plática con Bokuto y Akaashi. Al final, Sugawara sonrió.

—Quien lo hubiera pensado —Revolvió su cabello —Mi pequeño cuervo gruñón está creciendo.

—Por favor no me llame de esa forma.

—¿Llamar cómo? —Preguntó un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello castaño mientras entraba.

—Que nuestro cuervito ya está creciendo.

—Ah, eso es bueno —Sonrió —Otro polluelo que dejará el nido.

—Por favor no le siga el juego, Sawamura-san.

—Pero que dices —Habló Sugawara —Si todos en este lugar somos una familia.

—Suga —Habló Daichi —Te espero en la entrado.

—Claro, no tardaré mucho.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

—¿Van a algún lado? —El de cabello plateado asintió con alegría —Que se diviertan.

—Gracias —Suspiró —Hoy cumplimos un año más de estar juntos y seguimos igual de enamorados que la primera vez.

—Felicidades.

—Bueno, no hay que hacer esperar a papá cuervo ¿Verdad? Por cierto, Tsukishima —Se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Si?

—Felicidades a ti también —Le sonrió antes de abandonar el lugar.

De nuevo algo que no comprendía. ¿Qué acaso la gente estaba haciendo un complot en su contra? Suspiró y decidió seguir con las galletas que estaba haciendo.

—

Tsukishima estaba desesperado. No sabía qué hacer con respecto a Hana. No era bueno con los niños y ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Había ido a visitarla pero su actitud era igual que en los últimos días. Necesitaba saber que pasara con ella de una vez por todas.

Tronó la lengua al descubrir que sólo le quedaba una última opción. Aspiró hondo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y marcó a la única persona que la conocía mejor que él.

— _Hey, Tsukki_ —Se escuchó.

—Ku…. Kuroo-san —¿Por qué se puso nervioso al escuchar su voz? —Necesito hablar contigo.

— _Claro. Soy todo oídos._

—Yo… —Aspiró hondo y soltó las palabras que nunca creyó decirle al mayor —Necesito tu ayuda.

 _—_ _Espera, creo que tengo algo en el oído ¿Podrías repetirlo?_

—Que necesito tu ayuda.

 _—_ _Bien, creo que me estoy quedando sordo porque no escuche bien._

—Voy a colgar.

— _Lo siento, lo siento, es que nunca creí que este día llegaría_ —Rio — _¿Y? ¿En qué le puedo ayudar a mi pastelito?_ —Preguntó entusiasmado.

—Hana.

 _—_ _¿Hana?_

—Bueno, ella… —No sabía las palabras adecuadas para comenzar.

 _—_ _Kei_ —Nuevamente las mejillas del menor se tornaron rojizas al escuchar su nombre por parte del mayor _—¿Sucedió algo?_

—La verdad —Abrazó la almohada que estaba a un lado —Sucedieron muchas cosas.

—

—Hey, enana —Entró Bokuto a la habitación.

—¡No soy enana!

—Bueno —Se quedó pensando —Dejaré de llamarte así si llegas a esta altura —Levantó su mano varios centímetros arriba de su cabeza.

—Puedo hacerlo —Se paró en la cama, se puso de puntitas y comenzó a brincar —¡Ah, tramposo! —Se cruzó de brazos y bufó al ver que Bokuto estiraba más su brazo cada que daba un salto —¿Puedo salir a jugar? —Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a mover sus pies que estaba colgando.

—No por ahora —Colocó el estetoscopio en su pecho —Inhala —La pequeña aspiró hondo y lento —Exhala. Otra vez —Prestó atención y sonrió —Todo en orden.

—¿Lo ves? Estoy bien ¿Sí puedo salir?

—Es mejor ser precavidos —Hana infló sus mejillas —¿Sabes que medicina es mejor para curarte?

—Qué.

—Decir cómo te sientes.

—Me siento bien —Sonrió —Tú mismo lo acabas de decir.

—Los dolores físicos no son las únicas enfermedades —Revolvió su cabello —Si sigues así te dará un ataque y Kuroo me matará si dejo que algo malo te pase.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —Bajó la mirada y susurró —Desaparecer.

—

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Tsukishima —No he cuidado bien de Hana.

 _—_ _No tienes que disculparte. No es la primera vez que le pasa._

—¿De verdad?

— _Escucha Tsukki_ —Suspiró — _Hana ha pasado por muchas cosas y es fuerte, pero no hay que olvidar que sigue siendo una niña._ _Ella lo niega pero_ —Guardó silencio por un momento — _Se siente sola._

—Me he dado cuenta de eso.

 _—_ _He intentado hablar con ella pero…_

—Se está lastimando.

 _—_ _Lo sé —_ Su voz se entristeció y el corazón de Kei sintió dolor al escucharlo _—Lo sé muy bien._

En los siguientes días Hana seguía igual: sonriendo y evitando la conversación. Parecía la misma niña animada que conoció por primera vez, pero como en las últimas semanas: parecía.

Eso iba terminar.

—Hana —Habló mientras la pequeña descansaba en su cama y jugaba con el conejo de felpa.

—Dime.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¡Ah! Acabo de recordar que debo ir a…. —La pequeña intentó levantarse pero Tsukishima se lo impidió —Tsukki-chan, debo salir un momento.

—Lo harás hasta después de que hablemos.

—Debo ir a mi examen de rutina.

—Entonces Bokuto-san o alguna enfermera vendrá por ti.

—Por favor —Intentó hablar con alegría —Debo ver cómo sigue Mika.

—Primero hay que hablar.

—Por qué.

—Porque te estás lastimando.

—Pero que dices —Sonrió —Yo no me estoy lastimando.

—Claro que sí.

—No es cierto.

—Sonreír y parecer feliz cuando no lo estás te hace daño. Si sigues así podrías…

—¡Podría qué! —Cortó en seco —¿Enfermarme? ¿Empeorar? ¿Morir? —Rio —Lamento decírtelo pero eso es noticia vieja.

—Hana.

—Yo —Bajó la mirada —Soy de lo peor.

— Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí —Habló con fuerza —Soy una mentirosa y ya estoy cansada. Siempre sonriendo y alegrándome cuando mis amigos salen del hospital pero en el fondo sintiendo celos al no poder salir también. Mintiéndole a mi padre cuando me pregunta si estoy bien. Pidiéndote que te quedes conmigo cuando Junior te necesita más que yo. Soy una egoísta. Yo… —Gotas saladas se escaparon de sus ojos —Soy un estorbo.

—No eres un estorbo.

—¡Sí lo soy! —Gritó.

—Hana-chan, basta.

—¡Jamás debí de haber nacido!

— No digas eso.

—¡Solo vine a este mundo a arruinarle la vida a papá!

—¡Suficiente! ¡No puedes decir eso!

—¡Claro que puedo! Soy una carga para todos. Mi padre se esfuerza para que me recupere a pesar de que no me lo merezco… a pesar de que le arrebaté a mamá.

—Tú no se la…

—¡Yo le quité su vida! —Comenzó a temblar —Yo le robé su vida al momento de nacer.

—No fue tu culpa.

—¡Claro que lo fue! —Gritó mientras se aferraba a las sábanas —¡Maté a mamá, papá ha sufrido por mi culpa, esa otra mujer nos abandonó porque existo, mis amigos se olvidan de mí cuando salen y le miento a todo mundo al decir que estoy bien!¡Al final terminaré estando sola! ¡Nadie me quiere porque soy una molestia! ¡Le haría un favor al mundo si dejara de existir! ¡Hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera exis…

—¡Yo te quiero! —Gritó Tsukishima mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas —¡Te quiero mucho Hana y no quiero que pienses lo contrario! —El llanto de Hana paró —¡Eres inteligente y curiosa! ¡Te gustan las cosas poco comunes! ¡Eres aventurera! ¡Haces amigos con facilidad y te ganas el corazón de todos lo que te conocen! ¡Haces todo lo posible para alegrar a los que ingresan al hospital! ¡Tratas de mantener una actitud positiva y te admiro por eso!

—Tsu… kki… chan.

—Así que no quiero que pienses que nadie te quiere. Tu padre te quiere, Kuroo-san te quiere, todos aquí te quieren y eso me incluye. Yo —Se aferró al abrazo —Ya no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Pero soy una mentiro…

—Entonces habla —Interrumpió —Di lo que sientes en realidad. Habla sobre tus preocupaciones y miedos. Ríe cuando sientas felicidad, quéjate cuando estés enojada y llora cuando tengas miedo, porque yo estoy aquí. Reiré junto a ti, te escucharé cuanto tengas que gritas y no me separaré de ti cuando quiera llorar. Nunca estuviste sola, no estás sola y nunca lo estarás ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero yo…

—No sólo te lastimas a ti ¿Sabes? Verte de esa forma me hace sentir mal, y no sólo yo. Todos a tu alrededor sufrimos. Por favor —Acarició su cabello —Ya no te hagas más daño.

—Lo siento —Su voz comenzó a quebrarse —Lo siento, Tsukki-chan. No fue mi intención lastimarte.

—Sólo prométeme que no lo harás más.

—Lo prometo.

—Hana —Se separó, secó sus mejillas y le sonrió con cariño —Gracias.

—¿Eh?

—Gracias por ser mi amiga. Gracias por alegrar mis días. Gracias por estar aquí. Gracias por llegar a mi vida. Por todo, gracias.

Nuevas lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Hana, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, estas eran de gratitud y felicidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró al cuello del mayor y comenzó a llorar. Tsukishima la envolvió en un cálido abrazo mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó de sentirse sola.

Tsukishima había despertado pero seguía con los párpados cerrados. Hana había llorado mientras le decía sus miedos hasta caer rendida. Él se quedó a su lado y nunca supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. El cantar de las aves le indicó que ya había amanecido.

Nuevamente, una sensación de comodidad y afecto invadió su cuerpo. Una sensación que sólo una persona era capaz de darle. Abrió sus párpados y el rostro de aquella persona que no había vista hace tiempo descansaba en un extremo de la almohada. ¿Otro sueño?

—¿Kuroo… san?

—Parecemos una familia ¿Sabes? —Sonrió con ternura —Tú, yo, tomados de las manos, descansando en la cama y con nuestra hija en medio.

Tsukishima bajo la mirada y como había dicho Kuroo: sus manos estaban unidas y sus dedos entrelazados, mientras Hana descansaba debajo de esa unión. Podía sentir esa sensación de calidez y afectos. Su cuerpo se relajó al descubrir que no se trataba otro sueño.

—¿Quieres que tome eso como un cumplido? —Separó su mano.

—Al menos un poco —Se levantó de la cama —Me dijeron que alguien dio un berrinche anoche —Acarició las hebras oscuras de la pequeña que seguía dormida.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, de hecho —Lo observó y le sonrió —Gracias. Hana se había guardado todo durante años. Intenté que expresara lo que realmente sentía pero nunca pude hacerlo. Todos en algún momento lo intentamos: Bokuto, Akaashi, el director, las enfermeras. Pero fuiste tú quien logró hacerlo. Le has quitado un peso de encima. De verdad, gracias.

—Ella —Observó a Hana, quien descansaba a su lado y la cubrió con la manta —Es fuerte, muy fuerte. Ha pasado por mucho —Suspiró y se levantó de la cama —Me hubiera gustado haber sido como ella.

—Lo eres.

—No en ese tiempo.

—Tsukki —Bajó la mirada y comenzó a hablar indeciso —Tu hermano me comentó que estuviste mal un tiempo ¿Sucedió algo?

Tsukishima levantó el rostro con sorpresa y su cuerpo se puso rígido —Qué tanto te dijo.

—Sólo eso —Kei guardó silencio —Perdón, no debí preguntar.

—Mi mejor amigo murió cuando era pequeño.

—Lo siento.

—Yo, no pude hacer nada.

—Eras sólo un niño.

—Eso no era una excusa.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que finalmente Kuroo se atrevió a romper el silencio —Te extrañé ¿Sabes? —Cambió de tema pero Kei seguía sin decir palabra alguna —Crema batida y azúcar.

—¿Qué? —Su comentario sin sentido captó su atención.

—¿Hiciste algún pastel ayer? —Señaló su nariz —Hueles muy bien —Sonrió —Crema batida y azúcar —Repitió.

—Deja de decir esas cosas —Habló avergonzado.

—Jaja, pero es la verdad —Rio —Bueno, ya debo irme.

—¿Irte?

—Debo visitar a mis pequeñines.

—¡Espera! —Cuando Tsukishima se dio cuenta ya había hablado con fuerza y sujetado su muñeca. No se explicó porque, pero ver al mayor darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida lo puso intranquilo ¿Acaso no quería que se fuera de nuevo? —Yo… quiero decir —Observó a la pequeña que dormía —¡Hana! Hana te ha extrañado mucho y…

—Entiendo —Se sentó al lado de la cama —Me quedaré hasta que despierte pero con una condición —Tomó la mano de Tsukishima y volvió a entrelazar sus dedos —Si te quedas conmigo.

—Yo… —Se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama y desvió la mirada avergonzado —Sólo lo haré por Hana.

—Con eso me basta —Sonrió.

El resto de la mañana Tsukishima y Kuroo se quedaron en la habitación, con sus manos entrelazadas y platicando sobre los días que no se vieron. Kei le contaba sin mucho ánimo, omitiendo su "enfermedad" y sus pensamientos deprimentes. Mientras, Kuroo le habló sobre su grandiosa aventura: la noche de año nuevo, el viaje repentino al extranjero y los avances que logró junto a un médico muy reconocido.

Cuando Hana despertó, no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver a su doctor. Primero lo regañó por haber tardado. Después comenzó a abarrotarlo con infinidad de preguntas. Y por último le platicó todas las cosas divertidas que aprendió en ese tiempo.

—Entonces —Habló Tsukishima en la entrada de la habitación vacía de la pequeña. Hana había salido a contarles la llega del doctor a sus amigos —Ya me voy Kuroo-san.

—Espera Tsukki —Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar —Necesito darte algo.

—¿A mí? —Preguntó mientras era guiado por el mayor.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una oficina en la cual Tsukishima nunca había estado.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi oficina —Se acercó al escritorio.

—¡¿Tú oficina?! —Se sorprendió —No sabía que tenías una.

—Bueno —Encogió sus hombros —Es normal que el jefe de cada especialidad tenga una oficina —Sonrió —Aunque nunca estoy.

—¿Bokuto-san también tiene la suya? —Contempló un estante con muchos libros y una que otra figurita en forma de gato.

—Sí pero es igual que yo. Aunque su argumento es que no está para que no sea tan fácil que el director lo localice.

—Ya veo.

—Tsukki.

Cuando Tsukishima volteó, se encontró a Kuroo delante de él. Al tener su rostro tan cerca, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

—Tarde un poco en captarlo pero —Le mostró una pequeña caja y se la entregó —Espero te guste.

Tsukishima abrió el presente y sus ojos se iluminaron ante una rebanada de pastel y una gran fresa que era acompañada por una pequeña vela en forma de dinosaurio.

Levantó el rostro y Kuroo lo observaba. Ver ese cabello alborotado, esa piel bronceada y esos ojos astutos pero cariñosos, le hicieron por fin entender lo que sucedía.

—Kuroo —Entró un doctor a la oficina —Necesito consultar algo con usted.

—Claro, voy en un segundo. Tsukki —Se dirigió a él —Nos vemos en casa —Se acercó y besó su frente.

Mientras Kuroo se alejaba, las piezas que estaban revueltas en su cabeza comenzaron a tomar su lugar. Todo lo veía más claro.

Tenía sentido porque se sonrojaba cuando pensaba en Kuroo. Tenía sentido porque su temperatura aumentaba y su corazón se aceleraba al tenerlo cerca. Tenía sentido porque se deprimió al no verlo en las últimas semanas. Todo tenía sentido.

—Kei —Habló mientras se daba la vuelta y le regalaba una sonrisa —Te amo.

 _Él no estaba enfermo, no._

—Yo también —Susurró mientras tocaba donde lo había besado y se aferraba a la caja como si se tratase de su posesión más valiosa —Yo también te amo, Tetsuro.

 _Él estaba enamorado._


	12. Encuentros

Tsukishima aspiró hondo y soltó un gran suspiro. Tragó en seco y se adentró al hospital con mucho cuidado. Se mantenía alerta ante las personas que estaban a su alrededor y se ocultaba con discreción cuando tenía que doblar alguna esquina. Tomó las escaleras en vez del elevador y se asomó con cuidado en la puerta antes de salir. Ya sólo faltaba el largo pasillo, le daría lo que le había preparado a Hana y regresaría a su edificio para poder encerrarse hasta el día… ¡Demonios!

Estaba por doblar una esquina, paró en seco y se escondió en la pared. Era un adulto y no podía creer que estaba haciendo semejantes niñerías.

Con cuidado se asomó al pasillo y observó el origen de su actitud infantil: Kuroo.

Tetsuro se encontraba frente a la puerta de Hana, hablando con un doctor de cabello castaño. Portaba su bata que lo hacía lucir muy bien. Con su típica y absurda sonrisa que agradaba ver. Y con ese cabello alborotado que… espera, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Negó con la cabeza y aspiró hondo.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Escuchó detrás de él y rápidamente se dio la vuelta —¡Qué haces Tsu… —La frase de Bokuto quedó a medias debió a que Tsukishima le había cubierto la boca.

—Guarda silencio, Bokuto-san —Susurró y el mayor asintió.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Preguntó curioso en un susurro —Ah, ¿Acaso es algún tipo de misión secreta? Sabía que tu profesión era una simple fachada. Dime, eres de los malos o los buenos.

—¿Qué? No.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada que te incumba.

—¡Eh! Pero quiero saber qué haces.

—Está bien, está bien, pero baja la voz ¿De acuerdo? —Bokuto asintió energético y Kei suspiró —Estoy esperando.

—Esperar qué —Escuchó detrás de él.

—A que Kuroo-san se vaya.

—Por qué. ¿Hice algo malo?

—No pero necesito que se vaya.

Se percató del origen de la voz y volteó rogando a que hubiera sido una ilusión.

—¿Irme a dónde? —Preguntó el doctor mientras llevaba unos documentos en mano.

—Yo…—Sus miradas se cruzaron y bastó menos de un segundo para que su rostro se tornara rojizo y su corazón latiera con fuerza —¡Me voy! —Se dio vuelta y caminó aceleradamente. Después de cinco pasos tronó la lengua y regresó a donde estaban los mayores —¡Esto es para Hana y ni se te ocurra comértelos o me enojaré! —Habló mientras volvía a caminar con rapidez.

—Bro —Habló Bokuto mientras observaba el lugar donde Kei se había perdido de vista —Qué le hiciste ahora.

—Eso quisiera saber —Abrió la caja confundido por lo que acababa de pasar y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante las galletas en forma de flor.

Kei bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. De golpe se detuvo y se sentó en medio de los escalones mientras se cubría el rostro.

Sólo había pasado una semana desde que descubrió sus sentimientos. En ese tiempo Kuroo había tenido el turno de la noche y apenas se habían visto. Por lo que aprovechó esos días para reflexionar muy seriamente.

Primero entró en negación porque él era Tsukishima Kei después de todo, no tenía tiempo para sentimientos absurdos y molestos. La segunda etapa fue la negociación. Talvez necesitaba alguna actividad para entretenerse y lograr ordenar su vida. Después fue la duda, ¿Y si la idea no era tan absurda después de todo? Luego el miedo, ¿Qué se supone que haría con respectó a eso? Para finalmente llegar a donde estaba: Aceptar que estaba absolutamente enamorado de su vecino Kuroo.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —Frunció el ceño y pasó una mano por su cabello —Que diablos estoy haciendo.

—Pues por lo que veo estás en medio del camino.

Tsukishima escuchó una voz desconocida detrás de él. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con el doctor con el que había estado Kuroo.

—Lo siento mucho —Se levantó y le dejó el paso libre.

—Ja, ja, ja —Rio —No estaba diciendo que estorbabas. Por cierto, eres amigo de Kuroo ¿Verdad?

—Ah —Al escuchar el nombre del doctor, sus mejillas se ruborizaron —So… sólo es mi molesto veci… —Ante la última palabra se detuvo.

Mentira, ya no eran sólo vecinos. Eso relación había quedado atrás cuando Kuroo entró a ese elevador con él, cuando pasaron la noche ahí encerrado y en el momento en que él lo invitó a su casa por una taza de café.

Kuroo no sólo había entrado a su departamento ese día, sino también a su vida y ahora a su corazón… y él lo permitió. No se comportó como siempre lo hacía con los demás. Nunca le dio un alto ni puso una barrera. ¿Por qué se lo permitió? ¿Por qué fue diferente con él?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh? —Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos marrones del doctor.

—Qué si te encuentras bien —Volvió a repetir.

—Ah, sí. Es sólo que me he dado cuenta de algo.

—Ya veo —Sonrió —Pero si te sientes mal recuerda que estás en un hospital.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ah, lo siento —Realizó una reverencia —Mi nombre es…

—¡Dónde diablos estás! —Se escuchó una voz del piso superior —¡Espera que te encuentre y juro que patearé tu trasero!

—Oh, oh.

—¡Ya te vi!

—Creo que es hora de correr ¿No te parece?

—Espere, qué —Exclamo Kei mientras el doctor lo sujetaba de la muñeca y salía a un pasillo a toda prisa.

El doctor siguió corriendo, dio vueltas en varias esquitas y pasó por varias salas. Finalmente se detuvo en una oficina, entró en ella y se ocultó bajó el escritorio con él debajo.

—Discul…

—Silencio —Interrumpió mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios —Si me descubre estaré más que muerto.

Kei guardó silencio, observando aquel rostro que acababa de conocer, contemplando aquellos ojos que se le hacían vagamente familiares y sintiendo el ligero roce sobre sus labios. Permaneciendo así por varios segundo hasta que el tacto se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió y unos pasos se acercaban a ellos.

—Sé que estás aquí —Se escuchó otras voz neutral que desconocía —Así que sal de una vez que estás llenando mi oficina de gérmenes, Oikawa.

El doctor soltó un suspiro de alivio y una ligera risa.

—Pero si eres tú —Salió de su escondite —Saku-chan. Pensé que eras Iwa-chan.

—No tiene poco que acaba de pasar. Ahora que hiciste.

—Ni idea —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona —Oh, no sabía que te gustó nuestro escondite —Se inclinó para ver a Tsukishima.

—Ah, lo siento —Cuando se incorporó se encontró con el doctor que había entrado: de cabello negro y ondulado, con dos lunares en la frente y un cubrebocas que cubría parte de su rostro.

—Ya no pude presentarme. Soy Oikawa Tooru y él —Pasó un brazo por el cuello del doctor —Se llama Sakusa Kiyoomi pero le puedes decir Saku-chan, Kusa-chan, Kiyo-chan o Yoomi-chan.

—Es un placer —Realizó una reverencia.

—Estás demasiado cerca, Oikawa —Habló molesto.

—Claro, claro. Los gérmenes —Se alejó —¿Y? Por dónde se fue Iwa-chan.

—A cardiología.

—Perfecto —Sonrió y volvió a sujetar la muñeca de Kei —Entonces nos iremos por el otro lado —Comenzó a reír mientras salía de la oficina.

—Ah, Saku-chan sigue sin cambiar su odio hacía los gérmenes. Como tengo ganas de comer en su oficina cuando no esté. Mmm… aunque siempre la limpia cada día.

—Disculpe, Oikawa-san —Habló Tsukishima mientras seguían caminando —¿Podría soltarme?

—Claro.

—Oikawa-san —Se quedó viendo su muñeca después de varios segundos de espera —Sigue sin soltarme.

—Bueno, tu dijiste si podía soltarte y de que puedo, puedo —Detuvo sus pasos, volteó y se acercó a su rostro —Pero otra cosa es que quiera.

Tsukishima se quedó inmóvil hasta que el celular de Oikawa comenzó a sonar. El doctor contestó.

—Bien, es hora de que me vaya —Lo soltó y comenzó a caminar —Fue un placer conocerte, Tsukishima Kei.

—Igualmen… ¿Eh?

Varios segundo habían pasado, Oikawa desapareció de su vista pero él seguía ahí, tratando de recordar en que momento le dijo su nombre.

Ir al hospital a ver a Hana se había vuelto un reto ya que debía estar alerta ante la presencia del mayor. Hana le había preguntado si algo le pasaba pero tuvo que mentirle para evitar preguntas incómodas.

Los días pasaron y Tsukishima sabía que no podía evitar a Kuroo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Ves? —Escuchó en un susurró —Te dije que se veía lindo cuando duerme.

—Tienes razón. Me alegra que por fin pude despertarme temprano.

—¿No es lindo mi pequeño pastelito? Espera, voy a tomarle una foto.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño y levantó los parpados, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos.

—Buenos días —Saludó la pequeña.

Tsukishima se incorporó y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rojizo al tener el rostro de Kuroo demasiado cerca.

—Buenos días —Intentó hablar con naturalidad —¿Dormiste bien, Hana?

—De maravilla ¿Y tú? Kei-chan —Preguntó Hana con entusiasmo y Tsukishima asintió —Me alegra saber que así fue.

Hana lo abrazó y Kei acarició su cabello con delicadeza.

Desde aquella noche en la que Hana le contó sus miedos, su relación había cambiado. Él había omitido el "-chan" y ella ahora lo llamaba por su nombre. Además de que había noches en las que se quedaba a dormir en su habitación ya sea porque ella lo pedía o para que no se sintiera tan sola.

Kei siguió dándole afecto a la pequeña hasta que sintió una manos sobre su cabeza. Levantó el rostro y ahí seguía Kuroo. Viéndolo con cariño y revolviendo su cabello con cuidado.

—Buenos días, Kei.

Su mente quedó en blanco, su respiración se detuvo y por un instante quería que esos labios que le habían dado los buenos días se juntaran con los suyos.

—No, Kuroo —Hana infló sus mejillas —Sólo yo puedo decirle así.

—¿Y por qué, pequeña traviesa?

—Porque Kei-chan se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo. Sólo los mejores amigos se pueden decir así y tú no puedes porque tienes a Boku-chan.

—Vas a hacer que me ponga celoso —La pequeña se juntó más a Tsukishima y Kuroo comenzó a reír.

—Kei-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí —Se levantó del sillón —Es sólo que ya debo irme.

—¿Vendrás mañana?

—Seguro —Se apresuró a arreglar sus cosas y a salir de la habitación —Nos vemos.

—Espera, Tsukki —Lo sujetó de la muñeca y sonrió —Hoy no regresarás solo a casa.

—¿Eh?

—Hana, pórtate bien y no le hagas pasar malos ratos a Bokuto.

—No prometo nada —Se despidió con la mano.

—Ku… Kuroo-san —Intentó soltarse.

—Hoy después de tanto finalmente lo haremos.

—Hacer qué cosa.

Kuroo lo observó y sonrió.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Soltó su muñeca para tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos —Nuestra primera cita.

—No… yo…

—Hoy descanso y tú también. Mentir no te servirá porque le pedí tu horario a chibi-chan —Rio con energía —Así que en marcha.

Sabía que negarse no era opción, así que se resignó y rezó porque el día pasara volando.

Primero desayunaron en un restaurante familiar. Tranquilo y acogedor, pero Kei no podía pensar más que en lo cerca que estaba Kuroo y en lo bien que se veía para después regañarse a sí mismo por esos absurdos pensamientos. Pasaron por una librería donde Kuroo recogió un pedido especia. Visitaron un museo donde estaba una exposición de dinosaurios y finalmente fueron a tomar un pequeño aperitivo… pero de entre todos los lugares existentes en el mundo ¡¿Tenía que ser en ese?!

—No quiero entrar ahí.

—Oh, vamos —Lo tomó de la mano y caminó hacía el local con el logotipo de un pequeño cuervo con un gran tenedor y al lado de una rebanada de pastel de fresa —Será divertido. Además dicen que uno de los que trabajan aquí hace postres únicos. ¿No lo piensas así? — Le sonrío divertido —Tsu-kki.

—Serás…

Kuroo abrió la puerta del lugar, aspiró hondo y gritó.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Mi pastelito y yo estamos en nuestra primera cita y quiero la mesa más hermosa y tranquila del lugar!

Todo el mundo volteó a verlos sorprendido, Kuroo sonreía y Tsukishima quería ser tragado por la tierra, que le cayera un piano encima o ser abducido por seres de otro planeta.

Cinco minutos y la calma había vuelto al lugar. Tetsuro seguía con su sonrisa en el rostro y Kei utilizaba el menú para ocultar su rostro de los trabajadores que conocía muy bien.

—Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Kuroo —A ellos se les acercó el encargado del local —Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al "Pequeño Karasuno".

—Ya mucho tiempo, Suga.

—Espera —Tsukishima levantó el rostro —¿Se conocen?

—Claro —Asintió Kuroo —Suga y yo fuimos amantes.

—¿Eh?

—En realidad sólo fuimos vecinos —Aclaró Sugawara con una sonrisa.

—Ah.

—Espero que mi pequeño cuervito no te haya causado problemas —Revolvió el cabello de Tsukishima.

—Ha sido todo lo contrario. Kei —Le sonrió —Trajo alegría a mi vida.

Tsukishima creía poder soportar la tarde pero no fue así. Cada segundo su corazón latía con mayor intensidad y comenzaba a decir incoherencias o hacer movimientos torpes cuando era observado por el mayor.

De regreso optó por las escaleras en vez del elevador y suspiró aliviado cuando entró a su departamento.

—Fue divertido ¿No te parece? La verdad me sorprendió que trabajaras para Suga. Espera ¿A dónde vas?

—A dormir —Aceleró el paso.

—Pero todavía no ha anochecido —Lo siguió.

—Estoy cansado.

—Entiendo. ¡Ah! Pero antes, te compré un regalo.

—Déjalo en la mesa.

—Es un libro de recetas.

—Lo veré después.

—Es un especial de shortcakes.

—Dije que lo veré después —Cerró la puerta de su habitación.

—Espera pasteli…

—No me llames así.

—Está bien, kei.

—¡Menos así!

—Tsukki —No obtuvo respuesta —Tsukki —Recargó su frente en la puerta —¿Todo bien? —Preguntó con tranquilidad —Estás actuando muy extraño.

—Kuroo-san.

—Dime.

—¿Podrías dejarme unos días a solas?

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Sólo necesito un tiempo, por favor.

Kuroo sonrió comprensivo.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que puedes decirme lo que quieras ¿De acuerdo? Siempre voy a estar para ti.

—Gracias.

—Paste… Tsukki.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

—Y yo… Lo sé.

—Debí preguntarte primero si querías salir. Lo siento, Kei.

Tetsuro dejó el libro en la entrada de su habitación, se alejó de la puerta y salió del departamento después de desearle buenas noches a Junior.

Kei seguía en su habitación, sentado en el suelo y recargado en la puerta.

Ese día había sido muy difícil. Intentar actuar como si no supiera de sus sentimientos no había resultado. Sabía que le gustaba pero aun así no sabía cómo lidiar con eso y al final terminó pidiéndole a Kuroo que se fuera.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y observó el libro que estaba en el suelo: de portada blanca con la imagen de un shortcake y letras doradas grabadas en otro idioma.

Tsukishima reconoció ese libro al instante. Era una edición especial de una famosa editorial francesa especializada en cocina. Una edición difícil de conseguir.

—No te disculpes —Sujetó el libro y lo abrazó —Kuroo idiota.

—

—Te digo —Habló Kuroo contemplando el techo —No nos hemos visto mucho en estos días desde que tuvimos nuestra cita —Suspiró —¿Y si ya no me ama?

—Cómo puede ya no amarte si nunca lo hizo en primer lugar —Habló el de cabello rubio con raíces oscuras.

—Que cruel, Kenma —El menor se encogió de hombros mientras se enfocaba en su videojuego —Se supone que debes ayudarme.

Kozume suspiró cansado.

—Tal vez necesita un tiempo a solas así como yo.

—Kenma —Se cruzó de brazos —Tú siempre quieres estar a solas.

—No siempre lo estoy.

—Lo muertos no cuentan ¿Sabes? —Señaló la cámara fría que estaba al fondo.

—Al menos ellos no se llevan mis cosas.

—¿Sigues enojado por eso?

—Borraste mis avances del videojuego.

—De nuevo lo siento —Se disculpó —No me di cuenta que seguía prendido cuando lo metí a la mochila y no cambies de tema —Suspiró —En realidad me preocupa, quisiera saber qué es lo que le sucede. Que sea sincero conmigo.

Kenma soltó una risa apenas perceptible.

—Eso es ironía ¿Sabes? Quieres que Tsukishima sea sincero contigo pero —Apagó su consola y lo observó con seriedad —¿Tú has sido sincero con él? —Kuroo frunció levemente el ceño —Eso creí —Comenzó a caminar mientras se colocaba unos guantes quirúrgicos —Dijiste que le habías dado tiempo para que le dijera pero si tú no le dices ahora entonces las cosas serán más difíciles. No sólo para ustedes dos —Se acercó al cuerpo que reposaba en la plancha y hundió un pequeño bisturí en el pecho.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—Cuando me contaste de él no creí que ibas a ir enserio, así que no te dije nada al igual que las veces anteriores, pero las cosas han cambiado. Dime —Lo encaró —Qué pasaría si Tsukishima comienza a sentir algo por ti antes de que sepa la verdad.

—Yo…

—¡Kenma! —Se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente de uno de los extremos del pasillo —¡¿Está Kuroo contigo?!

Tetsuro se dirigió a la entrada y aspiró hondo.

—¡Aquí estoy, Bokuto!

—¡Qué bien! ¡Bro, necesito consultar algo contigo!

—¡Entonces ven!

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo no me acerco a ese lugar ni en un millón de años! ¡Mejor ven tú!

—¡Estoy hablando con Kenma de algo importante así que no me voy a mover de aquí!

—¡Pero sabes que no puedo entrar ahí desde aquel incidente! ¡Casi muero congelado!

—¡Pues a quién se le ocurre dormirse en este lugar!

—¡Parecía buena idea en ese entonces!

—¡Serás idiota!

—¡Dime algo que no sepa, señor estoy enamorado pero no puedo salir de la vecinozone!

—¡Al menos él no quema su departamento con la comida que hace, señor tengo que llamar a los bomberos cada que Akaashi toca un sartén!

—¡Al menos yo despierto con mi lechuzita a mi lado, señor tengo que dormir solo cada noche!

—¡Al menos yo vivo un drama lleno de romance y aventuras que al final todo terminará con amor y un final feliz, señor mi vida amorosa es aburrida!

—¡Al menos yo no regué el primer encuentro con su familiar, señor casi me llevo a su hermano a la cama!

—¡Pero si la regaste! ¡Rompiste los autos coleccionables de su padre y el jarrón favorito de su madre!

—¡Dios, es cierto! ¡Oye!

—¡¿Sí?!

—¡Por qué estamos gritando!

—¡No tengo idea! ¡Espera! ¡¿No ibas a preguntarme algo?!

—¡Cierto! ¡Bro, necesito que vengas!

—¡Ni hablar, Bro! ¡Ven tú!

—Por eso prefiero los muertos —Susurró Kenma mientras los mayores seguían gritando.

—

Para Tsukishima su trabajo nunca había resultado tan molesto y estresante. Ahora no sólo tenía que soportar a Hinata y sus preguntas sobre su "hija" Hana. Sino que ahora todo mundo le preguntaba sobre Kuroo. Sobre cómo se conocieron, que tipo de relación tenían y una que otra compañera de trabajo le pedía su número o dirección.

—Todo fue tu culpa —Fulminó a Hinata con la mirada cuando lo vio.

—Que querías que hiciera —Se escondió detrás de Nishinoya, quien había entrado por más galletas —Kuroo-san fue doctor de Natsu y no pude negarme cuando me preguntó por ti.

Tsukishima tronó molesto la lengua.

—No seas amargado, Tsukishima —Se le acercó Nishinoya con su refrescante sonrisa en el rostro —Debes vivir la vida al máximo —Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda para después salir con la bandeja de galletas.

—Hubiera preferido una vida pacífica.

—Le dije que no puede entrar ahí —Se escuchó la voz de Kageyama —¡Espere, señor!

—¡Tonterías!

Las puertas se abrieron y a la cocina entró un hombre de edad avanzada. Portaba un traje de marca color negro, con una corbata azul con grabados dorados. Un rolex que adornaba su muñeca izquierda y sus zapatos finamente lustrados indicaron que no era un cliente cualquiera. Todos guardaron silencio al verlo.

—Señor —Entró Kageyama un poco molesto —Le digo que no puede entrar hasta que llegue Sugawara-san.

—Lo siento hijo pero soy un hombre muy ocupado. Vaya, es más bonito de lo que pensé —Comenzó a reír —En fin. Vayamos al grano —Se aclaró la garganta —¡Quién de ustedes es Tsukishima Kei!

El hombre habló con tal fuerza que Hinata dio un brinco y se ocultó detrás de Tsukishima.

—Por favor no grite —Habló Tsukishima con cortesía —Hay personas que están disfrutando de una tarde tranquila y sería de mala educación interrumpirlos.

—Oh.

El hombre se le acercó y Hinata se alejó para poder ocultarse detrás de Kageyama. Lo contempló con mirada firme pero Tsukishima no apartó la vista ni dudo por un momento. Después de varios segundos sonrió satisfecho.

—Veo que eres tú.

—Así es. ¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda servir?

—Hijo —Sujetó su hombro y estrechó su mano con fuerza —Déjame decirte que te has ganado la lotería.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es mejor que te despidas de todos tus colegas porque a partir de hoy trabajarás para mí.

—

Esa tarde Hana se encontraba en su cama con varios crayones a los lados. Tomó el negro y comenzó a colorear el cabello revuelto de su doctor y los anteojos de su mejor amigo. Un retoque por aquí, otro por allá y su dibujo estaba terminado.

Levantó el dibujo y sonrió a modo de aprobación. Un hermoso cuadro de dos personas que sonreían y en medio de ellos estaba una pequeña de cabello negro. Siendo acompañada por un pequeño minino.

—¿Te gusta? —Se lo enseñó al conejito de peluche —A mí también.

Estaba por comenzar su siguiente obra de arte cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

—¡Kei-chan! —La pequeña se dirigió a la puerta con dibujo en mano —Sabes que no es necesario que toque la puerta —La abrió con una sonrisa —Puedes entrar cua…

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Hana. ¿Te has portado bien?

La sonría de Hana había desaparecido. No se movió ante la persona que no era Kei. No se movió cuando esa persona comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. No se movió cuando el dibujo que había hecho con mucho cariño cayó al suelo.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo que no tenía pensado subir hasta el siguiente mes pero no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir._

 _Nuevos personajes han aparecido y con ello varios secretos serán descubiertos. Pronto sabremos el secreto que guarda Tetsuro, el pasado de Kei y una de las cosas más importantes y que no puedo esperar por escribir: Quién es el padre de Hana._


	13. Familia

_¡Después de tanto tiempo! Lloro de felicidad porque finalmente puedo publicar una parte que había escrito desde hace meses. Todavía tengo más que muero de ganas por ponerlos pero debo ser paciente. Aunque no hay que desesperarse porque muy pronto estarán._

 _Disfruten de este capítulo que por el momento es el más largo hasta ahora._

* * *

Kuroo soltó un gran bostezo mientras apretaba el botón del elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron volvió a bostezar y se adentró al cuarto metálico, esperando llegar pronto para dejarse caer en la cama.

Se encontraba exhausto. Su día que había empezado de la mejor manera terminó por convertirse en una pesadilla. Esa persona que no creyó volver a ver no sólo se apareció en el hospital, sino que tuvo el descaro de hacerlo frente a Hana. Todo se complicó y al final…

Las puertas estaban por cerrarse cuando una mano lo impidió. Levantó cansado la vista y su postura se enderezó al ver de quien se trataba.

—Tsukki, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Kuroo-san —entró y se posicionó a su lado.

Las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzó a ascender.

—Sí que es muy tarde, ¿No te parece? —Tsukishima asintió con la vista en el suelo—. Esto se parece a la primera vez que nos hablamos, ¿Lo recuerdas? Sólo que ahora yo llegué primero —Tsukishima volvió a asentir—. Sólo falta que nos quedemos atrapados como aquella vez —rio con nerviosismo.

De nuevo, el menor asintió.

—Tsukki, estás distraído, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué?

—Qué si estás bien.

—Ah, sí.

—Kei —se le acercó—, sí estás en problemas o tienes algo que te preocupa recuerda que aquí me tienes.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…

Cuando levantó la vista se percató del rostro de Tetsuro a escasos centímetros del suyo y sintió la mano del mayor acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad.

Su corazón palpitó y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Kuroo estaba muy cerca.

—Cerca —susurró.

—¿Eh?

—¡Demasiado cerca! —exclamó al momento que le dio un golpe en la nariz para apartarlo.

—¡Tsukki! ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Demonios, justo como la primera vez! —exclamó mientras se sobaba la nariz—. Creí que habíamos dejado los golpes en el rostro varios capítulos atrás.

—¡Es tu culpa por acercarte demasiado, Kuroo idiota!

Las puertas se abrieron y Kei salió a toda prisa.

—Pero hemos estado más cerca antes —lo siguió—. Incluso dormimos juntos una vez, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No… no digas esas cosas —se quejó avergonzado—. Y eso era antes.

—Antes de qué.

—¡De nada!

Aceleró el paso pero se detuvo de golpe frente a la puerta de Tetsuro mientras contemplaba el pasillo.

—¿Tsukki? —se acercó a su lado y frunció el ceño ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Frente a la puerta del departamento de Tsukishima se encontraba un gran ramo de flores a un costado, una gran cesta con infinidad de dulces tanto tradicionales como extranjeros y del otro lado, una botella de vino adornado por un listón rojo.

—Eso fue rápido —susurró Kei.

—¿Rápido? Qué fue rápido —Tsukishima lo ignoró y entró a su departamento sin prestarle atención a los presentes—. Hey, espera —tomó las cosas y entró detrás de él.

Mientras Kei atendía a Junior, Kuroo contempló los regalos con disgusto. De la canasta distinguió una pequeña caja y una nota. Su disgusto aumentó cuando la abrió y leyó la tarjeta.

—¡Pastelito!

—¡Qué no me lla…

—¡Qué significa esto! —le mostró la nota.

Tsukishima tomó la pequeña tarjeta blanca con grabado en oro. La leyó y chasqueó molesto la lengua.

—"Un presente por aceptar mi oferta" —habló mientras señalaba la nota—. "¡Un presente por aceptar mi oferta!" ¡Qué oferta! ¡Quién te lo envió!

—Kuroo-san.

—¡¿Por eso querías que te diera tiempo?! ¡¿Alguien está detrás de ti?!

—Kuroo-san.

—¡Mira este reloj de marca! —observó la pequeña caja—. ¡Es rico, ¿Verdad?! ¡Dios, no puedo competir contra esto!

—Kuroo.

—¡No te vayas! ¡Piensa en nuestros hijos!

—¡Tetsuro! —al escuchar su nombre guardó silencio. Tsukishima suspiró y se sentó con cansancio en el sofá—. Me ofrecieron otro empleo.

—Wow, ¿Por eso son los presentes? —se sentó en el otro sillón—. Entonces felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo.

—Todavía no lo he aceptado —contempló el techo con disgusto mientras sujetaba su brazo.

—

 _—_ _Es mejor que te despidas de todos tus colegas porque a partir de hoy trabajarás para mí._

 _Todos se habían quedado en silencio ante las palabras que había soltado el hombre._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Ya me escuchaste —sonrió—. Quiero que trabajes para mí._

 _—_ _Lo siento pero…_

 _—_ _Pero que modales los míos, todavía no me he presentado —negó con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación—. Mi nombre es Edward Leblanc y soy dueño de unas de las más grandes reposterías de Europa._

 _—_ _Lo sé. Su apellido es muy reconocido._

 _—_ _Vayamos al punto. Gracias a ustedes perdí un gran cliente —rio—. Se supone que mis muchachos iban a preparar los pasteles para la boda de la hija de uno de mis más grandes colegas, pero su esposa lo convenció de pedirlos en este lugar. Vale, lo dejé pasar —suspiró—. Pero la cosa se puso seria cuando volvieron a rechazarme a finales del año pasado._

 _—_ _Lo siento por eso._

 _—_ _Mis establecimientos se distinguen por la más alta calidad y mi repostero al mando que tengo en este país es uno de los mejores que he conocido —carcajeó—. Incluso es japonés como tú._

 _—_ _Bueno…_

 _—_ _Pero no puedo permitir que alguien que trabaja en este lugar tan pequeño lo supere._

 _—_ _¡Oiga! —se quejó Hinata pero el hombre lo ignoró._

 _—_ _Así que te quiero en mi equipo._

 _—_ _Señor Leblanc —se escuchó una voz que entraba—. Es un gusto tenerlo aquí._

 _—_ _¡Oh, Koushi! —el hombre se apartó de Kei y se acercó a Sugawara con una sonrisa—. Ha pasado tanto._

 _—_ _Ya lo creo —susurró con esfuerzo ante el fuerte abrazo que le había dado el mayor—. No pensé que lo volvería a ver._

 _—_ _Ya vez —se separó y le estrechó la mano con fuerza—. Cosas del destino._

 _—_ _Por lo que escuché —sonrió—, tiene pensado llevarse a Tsukishima._

 _—_ _Así son los negoción —encogió sus hombros._

 _—_ _Lo sé, lo sé._

 _—_ _En fin —volvió a dirigirse a Tsukishima—. Hijo, guarda tus cosas que partimos en cinco minutos —contempló su reloj de bolsillo._

 _—_ _Espere, yo no…_

 _—_ _¡Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo! Allá se te dará todo lo que necesitas y más._

 _Tsukishima emitió un ligero quejido cuando el mayor sujetó con firmeza su brazó y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida._

 _Una mano que aprisionó la muñeca de la persona que lo sujetaba hizo que parara._

 _—_ _No creo que sea prudente que intente llevárselo de esa forma si todavía no ha aceptado —habló Sugawara con sonrisa en el rostro._

 _—_ _Lo hará._

 _—_ _Pero todavía no lo ha hecho —apretó el agarre._

 _El hombre rio con fuerza._

 _—_ _Veo que no has cambiado —soltó a Tsukishima—. Está bien, tú ganas —de su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta y se lo entregó al de ojos dorados—. Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero en mi equipo y haré todo lo posible por obtenerte —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Te daré un mes como máximo para que lo pienses. Claro que no hay nada que pensar._

 _Cuando el hombre salió del local, el pesado ambiente que se había creado comenzó a desaparecer. Sugawara suspiró fatigado._

 _—_ _¿Te encuentras bien? —se acercó a Kei._

 _—_ _Estoy bien pero—asintió mientras sujetaba su brazo con discreción—, tiene una mano firme._

 _—_ _Muy cierto —Sawamura rio—. Ni se diga de sus abrazos. Se nota que sigue igual que antes._

 _—_ _¿Lo conoce?_

 _—_ _Bueno —se cruzó de brazos—, también me ofreció trabajo._

 _—_ _¿De verdad?_

 _—_ _Sí —sonrió—, pero lo rechacé._

—

—Hay mejores prestaciones, la paga es muy buena y tengo menos horas de trabajo.

—Y qué harás.

Tsukishima se levantó y emitió una pequeña risa.

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

Kei caminaba por el largo pasillo del hospital con el recipiente con panecillos.

Hacía días que no había visto a Hana debido a su trabajo, pero finalmente vería a su pequeña amiga. Por suerte Kuroo trabajaría en el turno de la noche, así estaba tranquilo de que no se aparecería.

Seguía confundido con sus sentimientos pero Kuroo estaba siendo amable y trataba de no sofocarlo. No había dormido en su departamento en esos días y le daba su espacio, limitándose y teniendo conversaciones cortas cada vez que se veían. Eso le desagrado.

Debía estar agradecido de que lo dejara solo, pero se sentía todo lo opuesto a agradecido. Estaba ¿molesto?

—Tsukishima.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante una voz neutra, volteó y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que tenía delante.

—Buenas tardes —realizó una reverencia—, Kozume-san.

—Te he dicho que puedes llamarme Kenma.

—Lo siento, Kenma-san —se disculpó.

—Está bien.

En la semana después de conocer a Kuroo, el mayor le presentó a casi todo el hospital. Conoció a varias enfermeras, al subdirector y sus colegas de trabajo.

Kenma fue de los primeros en conocer y aunque apenas se habían hablado debido a que el menor de estatura difícilmente salía de la morgue, compartían su disgusto hacia la actitud energética y un poco molesta de Tetsuro.

—Si buscas a Kuroo-san, no ha…

—Te busco a ti —Tsukishima se sorprendió—. Sólo quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Puedo?

—Ah, seguro.

—Le gustas a Kuroo.

El recipiente dónde llevaba los panecillos cayó al suelo ante el comentario directo de Kenma.

—Ah… yo… lo… lo siento —se inclinó y comenzó a recoger con torpeza lo que había tirado.

—¿A ti te gusta?

—¿Eh? —Levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada inexpresiva de Kenma—. No… yo… quiero decir… a mí no…

—Te gusta —confirmó.

Las mejillas de Tsukishima se sonrojaron. Quería negarlo, decirle que era mentira, pero no podía, o más bien no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Que supiera sobre sus sentimientos era una cosa. ¿Pero que lo supiera alguien más?

¿Acaso era muy obvio? Porque de ser así, necesitaba alejarse más de Kuroo para que no lo notara.

—Entonces ya es tarde —suspiró y se dio la vuelta—. Tsukishima —habló mientras caminaba—, no te alejes aun cuando descubras la verdad. Kuroo te necesitan —dijo antes de desaparecer tras una puerta.

—¿La ver…

Tsukishima paró de recoger cuando sintió unos brazos sobre su cuello y un peso en su espalda. Sus ojos reflejaron molesta por la persona que estaba sobre él.

—Qué haciendo, Kei-chan.

—¿Podría quitarse de encima? Y es Tsukishima, Oikawa-san.

—¡Ah! —señaló los bollos que yacían en el suelo—. Pero quien fue el inhumano que los tiró. ¿Son panes de leche? Lo son, ¿Verdad?

—Fui yo. Lo siento.

—Si no los querías debiste regalármelos ¿Sabes?

—No los tiré porque haya querido —habló molesto—. Fue un accidente.

—Eres más cruel que Iwa-chan.

—¿Podrías quitarte? Pesas.

—¿Me estás diciendo gordo?

—Dios.

—Está bien, está bien —comenzó a reír y se apartó.

Después de su encuentro con Oikawa en las escaleras, el mayor no lo dejaba respirar. Cada que se lo encontraba en el pasillo con intenciones de ver a Hana, terminaba ayudándole en algo absurdo, ya fuera buscando la dentadura de un paciente, escapando de sus deberes u ocultándolo de Iwaizumi.

¿Qué acaso no podía tener un día tranquilo sin algún idiota a su alrededor? ¿No ya tenía suficiente con el par de Brodiotas como para que ahora tuviera que soportar a un doctor infantil y mimado?

—Hey, Kei-chan. Vamos a comer.

—No, gracias. Debo visitar a Hana y es Tsukishima.

—¡Perfecto! —lo sujetó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Tú pagas.

Tsukishima rodó cansado los ojos.

El mayor lo llevó al restaurante que estaba cerca del hospital. La comida resultó muy estresante y cada vez que Tsukishima quería irse, Oikawa lograba retenerlo todo el tiempo posible. Cuando la noche cayó, supo que no podría ver a Hana hasta el día siguiente.

Una vez que lo despidió, Oikawa se dirigió al hospital. Saludó a la recepcionista y se dirigió al área infantil. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que estaba decorada con una flor, suspiró y abrió la puerta.

—Tienes más paciente y lo sabes—sonrió—, Kuroo.

Tetsuro se encontraba sentado en la cama, con mirada seria y acariciando las hebras oscuras de la pequeña que dormía con un respirador artificial.

—Kei.

—No te preocupes —se acercó y tomó el expediente de la menor—. Me lo encontré antes de que llegara. Casi no habló pero fue divertido pasar tiempo con él.

—Gracias —se levantó—. No quiero que la vea en este estado.

—¿Cómo sigue? —acarició la frente de Hana—. Hacía tiempo que no le daba un ataque así.

—Ver a esa persona de nuevo y justo ahora —habló con seriedad—. Fue una impresión demasiado fuerte.

—Qué pasará si vuelve a aparecer.

—No lo hará —frunció el ceño—. No permitiré que esa mujer la lastime de nuevo.

—Merece ser feliz, todos merecen serlo —sujetó la mano de la pequeña—. Vamos, Kuroo, es mejor que vuelvas con tus demás pacientes, yo la cuidaré el resto de la noche.

—Gracias —suspiró—. Debo ver a Mika, parece que el nuevo tratamiento está funcionando.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.

—Oikawa —observó la pequeña muñeca rusa que adornaba una de las mesas—. Me alegra que regresaras, Hana te extrañaba mucho.

Kuroo salió de la habitación. Oikawa se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente y siguió acariciando su cabello.

—Hana —comenzó a hablar aun cuando la menor seguía dormida—, has pasado por mucho pero debes ser fuerte ¿Sí? Por favor sigue adelante, porque tú más que nadie debe ser feliz y sonreír —se aferró a su pequeña mano mientras sus orbes marrones se cristalizaban—. Mi… —suspiró—, tu madre así lo deseaba.

Casi una semana para que finalmente Tsukishima pudiera ver a Hana. Cuando lo hizo, la imagen que presentaba la pequeña lo preocupó.

—¡Hana! —habló alarmado.

Su pequeña amiga yacía en la cama. Con labios pálidos, mejillas carentes de color y ojos que mostraban cansancio y sin el lindo brillo de siempre.

—Kei-chan —se incorporó y sonrió—. Qué bueno que viniste.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te sientes mal?! ¡¿Te sucedió algo?! —sujetó su rostro y la contempló con cuidado.

—Está bien, está bien —aspiró con suavidad—. Sólo me descuide un momento, pero ya estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? —Hana asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo—. Por favor ten cuidado para la próxima, recuerda que debes cuidar tu salud.

—Lo siento —le devolvió el abrazo—. No volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero.

—Kei-chan, ¿Tú me quieres?

—Cómo no podría hacerlo.

—Yo también te quiero y por eso —su voz se quebró—. Kei-chan, ¿Podrías ser mi nueva mamá?

—Ha… Hana —intentó separarse pero la menor se aferró a él y ocultó su rostro.

—Me gusta cuando me enseñas nuevas cosas y me traes postres deliciosos. Eres amable conmigo y te preocupas por mí. Incluso me llamas la atención cuando hago algo que está mal. Justo como lo hacen las mamás de mis amigos.

—Hana.

—Te quiero mucho y quiero que seamos una familia. No como el juego de papá Kuroo, mamá Tsukki e hija Hana. Quiero una familia de verdad.

—Sabes que no se puede. Además, tienes a tu padre.

—Pero quiero que seas mi familia también. Así estarás siempre conmigo.

—Es imposible que sea tu nueva madre —acarició su cabello—. Pero no es necesario que lo sea para que esté a tu lado.

—Entonces, ¿No piensas abandonarme?

—Hana, sabes que jamás lo haría.

—¿Lo prometes? —le mostró su dedo meñique—. ¿Por la garrita?

Tsukishima le sonrió con ternura.

—Por la garrita.

Hana permaneció así por varios segundos. Aspiró hondo y se separó de él. Cuando lo hizo, Tsukishima comenzó a reír con discreción.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Tu nariz —tomó varios pañuelos—, está escurriendo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! —se cubrió la nariz—. No te rías, Kei-chan.

—Ya, ya. Vamos, límpiate esa nariz, pequeña llorona.

A pesar de que Hana había actuado de ese modo, Tsukishima se sentía más tranquilo. Hana sonreía, sus mejillas no estaban tan pálidas como antes y sus ojos chocolates se habían llenado de vida.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Kuroo soltó un largo suspiro. Se separó de la pared de donde estaba descansando y caminó por el largo pasillo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—Familia —susurró.

—

Recibir la oferta de trabajar en un establecimiento reconocido en todo el mundo era un honor. Con grandes prestigios y la oportunidad de conocer personas importantes. Muchos aceptarían sin pensarlo, incluso él llegó a pensarlo en cuanto la oportunidad se le presentara. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba dudando a la grandiosa y tentadora oferta que le ofrecían? No podía encontrar explicación coherente para su titubeo.

—Sugawara-san —le habló—. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Las personas que estaban ahí guardaron silencio y lo miraron con atención.

Desde lo sucedido aquella tarde, el ambiente en el lugar había cambiado. Cada día que se acercaba la fecha límite, la tensión aumentaba. Muchos lo felicitaban por su futuro nuevo empleo, Kageyama hablaba de poner un anuncio de empleo. Hinata le decía que no se fuera y Nishinoya parecía que deseaba decirle algo cada que lo veía. La única persona que parecía no afectado por eso era Sugawara, quien seguía con su sonrisa maternal en el rostro.

—Claro.

—No quiero parecer entrometido, pero me dijo que había recibido la oferta de trabajar para Leblanc-san y lo rechazó.

—Así es, fue antes de que trabajaras aquí —se quedó pensando—. Quería comprar "El Pequeño Karasuno".

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno —sonrió—, al parecer le gustó este pequeño lugar a su esposa.

—Ya veo —bajó la mirada.

—La oferta era que a pesar de que el lugar ya no sería mío. Seguiría teniendo mi puesto y el nombre sería el mismo. También iba a darme más establecimientos para que creciera. Una oferta muy tentadora —asintió.

—Si lo era, entonces porque lo rechazó.

—Porque si lo hacía iban a haber muchos cambios.

—Pero ahora tendría más…

—Tsukishima, ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento? Quiero mostrarte algo.

—Seguro.

Ambos salieron por la puerta de empleados y el mayor lo dirigió a la entrada del lugar.

—Dime Tsukishima, ¿Qué ves?

—Bueno.

Tsukishima observó el lugar: una pareja platicaba cómodamente mientras bebían unas malteadas y comían pequeños en medio de su plática. En otra mesa un grupo de jóvenes charlaban cómodamente mientras Kageyama les entregaba sus bebidas, el de cabello negro se sonrojó ante un comentario que no logró escuchar. Un hombre que estaba sólo leía un libro. Nishinoya se acercó para darle lo que había pedido y en menos de un segundo llevaban una agradable charla. Del otro lado, varias personas disfrutaban de un tiempo en familia. En eso salió Hinata con un pequeño pastel que él había preparado esa misma mañana. Shouyo parecía que cantaba con alegría mientras dejaba el pastel frente a un pequeño que sonreía. Al final todo se llenó de aplausos.

—Yo veo —habló Sugawara—, personas que pasan un momento con sus seres queridos, parejas jóvenes que desean obtener recuerdos agradables, ancianos recordando los momentos de su juventud, incluso personas que sólo quieren olvidarse de sus problemas. Pero, ¿Sabes que más veo? —sonrió—. Familia.

—¿Familia?

—No sólo son clientes —negó—. Son personas que llevan día a día una vida. Sonríen ante la alegría y lloran ante la desgracia. Se enojan y tienen miedo —suspiró—. Y para eso estamos aquí. Para celebrar sus logros con una rebanada de pastel, reducir sus penas con una taza llena de chocolate caliente o simplemente brindarle un café para que puedan empezar el día con energía.

—Entiendo.

—Somos un lugar pequeño pero como dije antes, también somos una familia —rio—. Ahora entiendo porque Daichi dice que sería una excelente mamá, pero es natural ¿No lo crees? —Revolvió el cabello de Tsukishima—. Preocuparse por los suyos.

—Sugawara-san.

—Debes aceptar la oferta. Te ayudará en tu carrera y es importante seguir adelante —le dio una suave palmada en el hombro—. Abandonar el nido para poder avanzar.

—

—¡Oh! Me alegra saber que hayas venido. ¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! —habló el hombre mientras le estrechaba la mano con fuerza.

Después de la plática que había tenido con Sugawara en los días anteriores, Tsukishima se encontraba más confundido que antes. Por lo que decidió visitar la pastelería Leblanc que se ubicaba en la zona céntrica de la ciudad para finalmente poder tomar una decisión.

—Disculpe las molestas.

—¡Para nada, para nada! —frunció un poco el ceño—. Veo que no estás usando el reloj.

—Con respecto a eso…

—¡Oh, bueno! Supongo que te gusta ser discreto.

Tsukishima observó a su alrededor con detenimiento. El lugar era enorme, el aroma a dulce se respiraba por todos lados y los colores pasteles se hacían notar.

En la pequeña zona para degustar los pasteles y disfrutar de la hora del té, los meseros eran unos profesionales de primera que trabajaban con seriedad y en perfecto orden. Nada que ver con sus ruidosos compañeros que le hablaban cada que podía.

La mujer de la entrada recibía con elegante reverencia a todas las personas que entraban. Había orden y el lugar era inundado por la música que transmitía un pianista.

—Pero que hacemos aquí —rio el dueño—. Este lugar no es de tu interés.

Comenzó a caminar y Tsukishima lo siguió. Llegaron a la cocina y cuando entró, el aroma a merengue y azúcar invadió sus fosas nasales.

—Bienvenido al área de repostería.

El lugar era grande e impecable. Todos los reposteros trabajaban en orden y sus pláticas eran sobre los pedidos que debían entregar.

—Increíble.

—¿Verdad? —asintió orgulloso—. Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a mi chef encargado de todo esto pero fue a entregar un pedido personalmente. Dejando eso a un lado —le entregó una pequeña carpeta de color crema—. Son todos nuestros postres. Verás que hay una amplia lista para todos los gustos. Puedes comenzar mañana con…

—Disculpe —interrumpió—. Pero no estoy porque haya aceptado, sólo…

—Ya entiendo. Querías ver el lugar ¿Verdad? —Tsukishima asintió—. Es raro que todavía no aceptes pero lo entiendo. Saliste justo como Koushi —rio—. Entonces, déjame darte unos pequeños incentivos.

—

—¡Kei-chan! —se alegró Hana al verlo.

—¿Cómo sigues? —A pesar de que Hana se veía saludable y con energía, no podía evitar preocuparse.

—Mucho mejor. Hoy Kuroo me dejó bajar al área de juegos —sonrió cuando Tsukishima acarició su cabello—. Cierto, Mika ha mejorado y Kuroo dice que dentro de unos días podrá jugar conmigo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Hana —Le enseñó una pequeña caja con el logotipo de una rosa y una espada impreso en él—, te traje algo.

—Waaaa —sus ojos se iluminaron y su ánimo aumentó—. Son galletas de ese famoso lugar ¿Verdad? Lo leí en una de las revistas que me dista y también la enfermera Yuko me platicó de sus postres. Dicen que son los mejores. Pobre —sonrió con inocente burla—, se nota que no ha probado los tuyos.

Abrió la caja y soltó un pequeño grito ante las galletas.

—Se ven hermosos… y huelen delicioso —tomó una y después de admirarla por unos segundos, le dio una gran mordida—. Ah.

Mientras el sabor invadía su paladar, poco a poco su sonrisa fue desapareciendo.

—Qué tal están.

—Ricas —dejó la galleta que mordió en la caja—. Kei-chan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro.

—Si sabes hacer galletas entonces, ¿Por qué compraste estas? Además, son muy caras.

—Me las dio el dueño de la tienda.

—Por qué.

—Me ofreció trabajar allí.

—Ya veo —bajó la mirada.

—

—Hana, ¿Tsukki ya se fue? —la pequeña que observaba la ventana asintió y Kuroo entró a la habitación—. Es hora de tu medicina pequeña traviesa. ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto al ver que no apartaba su vista del ocaso.

—¿Es cierto? —se aferró a la caja que traía en sus manos—. ¿Es cierto que Kei-chan se cambiará de trabajo?

—Es probable.

—¡No debe hacerlo! ¡No puede!

—No es tu decisión.

—¡Claro que sí! —lo desafió con la mirada—. Es mi amigo. Además, no le conviene.

—Por lo que me contó, la paga es mejor y tendrá más tiempo para visitarte.

—¡Yo le pagaré con mis ahorros! —Abrió el cajón de un mueble que estaba al lado y le mostró un pequeño monedero en forma de flor—. No es mucho pero se lo doy todo.

—Hana.

—Y me conformo con que me visite una vez a la semana o una vez al mes, puedo aguantarlo. Incluso si sólo son cinco minutos.

—Hana.

—Pero no quiero que se cambie.

—Por qué tanta insistencia.

Hana le enseñó la caja mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Son de ese lugar.

—¿No están buenas? —Tomó una galleta y la observó con detenimiento.

—No es eso —negó con la cabeza—. En realidad están muy ricas, demasiado. A una enfermera le encantó pero…

—Les falta algo —habló después de darle una mordida.

Hana asintió.

—La primera vez que probé el pastel de Tsukki estaba delicioso, al igual que todo lo demás que llevó. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo el sabor de lo que preparaba comenzó a cambiar. No sé cómo explicarlo, el sabor era el mismo pero a la vez no —apretó la caja—. Si él se va, todo lo que prepare sabrá cómo a estas galletas. No quiero que eso pase.

—Y a que saben estas galletas—. Regresó la que había tomado.

—Delicioso. Saben a frutos rojos y chocolate blanco.

—¿Y las de Tsukki?

—Cuando las pruebo me siento en el lugar que siempre he querido estar —bajó la mirada—. Me siento en casa.

—

Tsukishima suspiró frente al establecimiento que emanaba aroma dulce. Lo había pensado mucho en esos días y finalmente se decidió. De hecho, no había nada que pensar. La oferta era la mejor que pudiera recibir en toda su vida.

La decisión ya estaba tomada y no iba a cambiar de opinión.

—¡Qué bueno verte, ya me estaba preocupando! —sonrió el señor Leblanc cuando entró—. Aunque llegaste antes de la fecha límite —aplaudió y una mujer en traje se acercó con una pequeña bandeja de plata donde se encontraba un sobre—, una vez firmado el contrato mi asistente te llevará a tu nuevo…

—Me siento muy horado por su oferta —interrumpió —. Y sería absurdo rechazarla —suspiró—, pero tendré que hacerlo.

El mayor guardó silencio por varios segundos para después soltar una gran carcajada—. Pero que buen chiste. No sabía que te gustaba bromear —rio—. Bueno —suspiró con fuerza—, continuando con…

—Estoy hablando enserio.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?

Kei observó a su alrededor.

—Ambos lugares son diferentes.

—Pues claro que lo son. ¡Este lugar es mil veces mejor! No me lo tomes a mal. Ese lugar es bonito, tienen fama y todo pero mira —extendió sus manos—. ¡Aquí es un paraíso! Todo hecho con materiales de primera. Mientras allá tenías a unos pocos. ¡Aquí tienes todo un grupo de ayudantes a tu disposición!

—Lo sé pero…

—No sólo eso, sino también trabajarás con herramientas modernas y junto a chefs profesionales. Conocerás gente muy poderosa. Viajaras por el mundo y en menos de un año tendrás reconocimiento internacional. ¡Qué más puedes pedir!

—lo agradezco y todo pero…

—¡Tu ganas! —sonrió—. ¡Te pagaré el doble! —Tsukishima lo observó con respeto pero a la vez indiferencia—. Muy bien, muy bien, será el triple. Dios, sí que eres bueno negociando. Siempre se conforman con mi primera oferta pero veo que aspiras a más. Eso me gusta.

—Gracias pero…

—¡Bien, me rindo! Qué es lo que quieres. Dímelo y será tuyo. Todo sea por tenerte en mi equipo.

¿Lo que quisiera? Qué era lo que podría pedir para estar en ese… equipo.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden dar —susurró.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sugawara-san —bajó la mirada— dice que somos una familia.

—Pero que dices —le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Nosotros también somos como una y eres más que bienvenido en ella.

—Lo sé y lo agradezco —realizó una reverencia—, pero ya tengo una familia —levantó la mirada y con voz firme, continuó—: Y mi familia me está esperando.

A pesar de que Tsukishima se había ido, él seguía ahí. Pensando en las últimas palabras.

—Sin duda —sonrió—, igual que Suga.

—Rechazado por segunda ocasión —escuchó detrás de él.

—¿Eh? Ah, eres tú. Dime, ¿Qué tal el pedido?

—Entregado a tiempo, como siempre. Entonces, ¿Quién era esta vez?

—Eso ya no importa. Rechazó mi oferta.

—Supongo que no va a insistirle.

—¿Insistirle? —carcajeó—. Leblac jamás suplica y bien lo sabes —el joven se encogió de hombros —¡Bueno! —palmeó su hombro—. La vida sigue y no hay que vivir en el pasado.

El joven con uniforme blanco tomó el sobre que descansaba en la bandeja. Por suerte no iba a trabajar junto a otra persona pero al menos quería saber quién era la persona que representaba una amenaza a su puesto.

Sus labios se torcieron en una divertida sonrisa ante el nombre.

—Así que así que aquí estabas escondido todo este tiempo —lamió su labio superior—, conejito escurridizo.

—

—Vamos, idiota —lo reprendió Kageyama mientras caminaban por la calle—. Deja de andar de depresivo y acelera el paso o llegaremos tarde.

—Pero es que —observó la pantalla de su teléfono—. Nishinoya me envió un mensaje diciendo que vio a Tsukishima entrar a ese lugar.

—Lo sé. Nos envió mensajes a todos.

—Y justo cuando comenzaba a caerme bien.

Llegaron a "El Pequeño Karasuno" y entraron por la puerta de empleados.

—Dije que dejaras de hacer esa cara, Hinata idiota —volvió a regañarlo mientras sacaba su uniforme.

—Bien, bien —aspiró con pesadez y se detuvo cuando estaba por tomar una pequeña corbata —Kageyama, ¿Hueles eso?

—¿Uh? —Kageyama aspiró y un aroma a mantequilla le llegó a la nariz—. Es muy temprano para que alguien se ponga a hacer algo.

Con curiosidad se acercaron a la cocina y en la entrada estaba Sugawara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sugawara-san, ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada en realidad —habló mientras señalaba al frente—. Sólo un día como los anteriores.

En la cocina, Tsukishima se colocó un mitón y sacó una charola del horno que estaba frente a él, logrando que el dulce aroma se volviera más presente. Kei sonrió con discreción ante su creación.

—¡Tsukishima!

Kei se sorprendió ante el grito de Hinata y por poco tiraba la charola.

—¿Sí?

—Qué haces aquí —preguntó Kageyama.

—Bueno —dejó el recipiente en la mesa—, trabajo aquí.

—¡Tsukishima! —Hinata corrió para abrazarlo pero Kei se apartó. El menor siguió de largo.

—Pensé que ibas a tomar la oferta.

—Yo también pero seamos sinceros —sonrió con burla—. Serían un desastre sin mí.

—¡¿Uh?!

—Ya, ya —intervino Sugawara—. Mejor hay que apresurarnos para abrir. Es bueno tenerte aquí, Tsukishima.

—Sugawara-san —habló una vez que Hinata y Kageyama habían salido del lugar—. ¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste de no haber tomado la oferta?

—Nunca me he arrepentido.

—Entiendo —comenzó a sacar las magdalenas del molde.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Crees que lo harás en un futuro?

Tsukishima bajó la mirada y con una discreta sonrisa, respondió—: No.


	14. Celebración

1\. Es oficial, Andy Hunter ya tiene Beta. ¡Gracias Layla! Aunque soy nueva en eso, espero no causarte muchos problemas.

2\. Este fic se iba a subir el 20 como regalo pero por diversas situaciones se sube hasta ahora. ¡Nayu, hija! ¡Mamá lamenta tu regalo atrasado! ;A;)

3\. Feliz de notar que mis capítulos cada vez son más largos.

4\. Chan, chan, chan, chan. Prometí que esta actualización sería interesante y así es. O al menos eso creo yo.

Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Serpentinas, globos y confeti. Gorritos de colores, decoraciones en todos lados y un ambiente de fiesta era respirado por los pacientes, doctores, enfermeras y toda persona que entrara al lugar.

¿El motivo? La fiesta anual del hospital.

Por lo que le había dicho Hana, era el momento más alegre de todo el año. Con mucha comida y juegos. Regalos y concursos. La fiesta iniciaba cuando el sol estaba en su punto más grande y terminaba hasta el anochecer.

¿Y él? Bueno, sabía que no tenía escapatoria de esa celebración.

—¿Qué tal se ve? — escuchó la voz de su amiga a través de la puerta.

Estaba indeciso si entrar o no a la habitación. Claramente no estaba sola y las dos únicas opciones de quien la acompañaban no lo animaban mucho a hacer acto de presencia.

Uno de ellos era Kuroo; médico de Hana, vecino suyo y, ¿La persona que amaba? Pensar en él lograba el rubor en sus mejillas, hablarle mucho tiempo ocasionaba un leve tartamudeo, tenerlo cerca era responsable de que su cuerpo temblara y esos ojos felinos sobre él lograban que realizara sus acciones con torpeza.

En los últimos días sus síntomas se habían vuelto más notorios, por lo que decidió evitar a Kuroo por completo. Y aunque varias veces se encontró con el absurdo deseo de verle, ver los mensajes que le enviaba y responderlos era suficiente para calmarlo, por ahora.

—Se ve muy bonito, Hana.

Escuchar la voz de Akaashi lo tranquilizó. No se trataba de Kuroo ni de la segunda persona que había encontrado cierto placer por molestarlo. Aliviado de saber quién la acompañaba, abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes —saludó como todos los días y su saludo fue regresado por Akaashi. Lo que no espero, fueron dos pares chocolates que lo miraban con ilusión.

Oh, no.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, era abrazado por dos personas. Una era su pequeña amiga y la otra, la segunda persona que no quería ver.

—¡No! — se quejó Hana—. Kei-chan es mío.

—Pero yo también quiero darle cariño.

—Tú ya tienes a alguien.

—¡Sí! Pero él no se deja tanto como Kei-chan.

—Yo no me dejo en primer lugar.

—Waaa, no seas cruel, Kei-chan.

—Vamos — intervinó Akaashi al ver como Tsukishima estaba siendo sofocado—. Oikawa-san, es mejor que lo suelte. Usted, a diferencia de Hana, ya es un adulto. Está actuando de forma infantil.

—Ahh —Oikawa suspiró cansado para después soltar a Kei—. No me dejan divertirme.

—Ya te divertirás en la fiesta.

—Pero, Keiji-chan. Todavía faltan varios días — posó la palma de su mano sobre su frente y se acostó en el sofá que decoraba la habitación —. No sé si pueda aguantar tanto.

Akaashi suspiró, para volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Kei-chan, mira — señaló la ventana, que estaba decorada con globos y varios adornos —. Akaashi y Oikawa me ayudaron a decorarla. ¿Quedó bonito?

—Muy bonito —asintió.

—Ah, y mira — se separó de él para mostrarle el pequeño estante con varios objetos —. Todo esto lo decoré yo solita.

En esa parte, Hana colocaba sus posesiones más valiosas. Todos, obsequios que le habían sido regalados, incluyendo la esfera de París.

—Tu padre viaja mucho — observó con detenimiento los objetos, dándose cuenta de la diferencia de material y diseño de cada uno.

Ante ese comentario, Akaashi dejó de colocar globos en una pared y Oikawa entornó sus ojos hacia ellos.

—Bueno… sí — sonrió — Eso te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, Kei-chan.

—Lo sé. Pero si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que este año pasaría más tiempo contigo y en ese tiempo no lo he visto.

—Ah, bueno. Sobre eso…

—Pero qué cosas dices, Kei-chan — Oikawa se incorporó y caminó a su dirección —. Su padre ha estado con ella — sonrió —. Incluso lo conoces.

—¿Qué? — las palabras del doctor lo dejaron perplejo —. Yo… no… eso… ¿Eso es cierto, Hana? — le habló a la pequeña pero ella desvió la mirada.

—Después de todo has hablado con él infinidad de veces — se acercó al de anteojos y pasó un brazo sobre su hombro —. Pensé que lo sabias — se acercó a su oído y susurró—: el nombre de la persona que ha estado contigo varias veces.

—Oikawa-san — interrumpió Akaashi —. Has estado aquí más de media hora y es probable que Iwaizumi-san llegué en cuestión de minutos. Recuerdas que estás escapando de tus responsabilidades.

—Cierto — asintió con energía a la vez que se separaba de Kei —. Si no me voy ahora, Iwa-chan va a obligarme a terminar esos papeles — realizó un puchero. Se acercó a Hana, la levantó del suelo y deposito un gran beso sobre su mejilla. La menor rio con nerviosismo ante la muestra de afecto —. No hagas travesuras y tómate tus medicamentos, o doctor Tooru se pondrá triste.

—Bien — indecisa lo abrazó y susurró con seriedad —: Eso fue trampa.

—Esa es mi paciente favorita. Y es mejor que lo hagas ahora — le devolvió el susurro —. Keiji-chan, Kei-chan, bye bye — se despidió con la mano antes de salir de la habitación.

—Hana — susurró Kei confundido —, lo que dijo Oikawa-san, ¿Es verdad?

—N-no… —habló indecisa mientras miraba el suelo.

—Hana —se inclinó y sujetó sus hombros—, la verdad.

—Yo… sí… no...

—Necesito que seas sincera conmigo.

—Lo sé pero…

—Entonces dilo.

—Tsukishima.

Sentir la mano de Akaashi sobre su hombro logró que se diera cuenta de las pequeñas lágrimas que caían al suelo: Hana estaba llorando.

—Hana… yo, no debí…

—Kei-chan tonto — le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

—Lo siento — le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

—Disculparte no te quita lo tonto.

—Al parecer Hana se ha vuelta una pequeña Tsukishima.

Ante las palabras de Akaashi, Hana rio.

—Es verdad —asintió—. Sólo me faltan los lentes para ser como mamá Kei.

—No te detendrás con ese juego, ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que no — golpeó las mejillas de Tsukishima con suavidad. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama y sonrió —. Kei-chan, ¿Me ayudas a terminar la decoración? Kuroo no ha llegado todavía y quiero que esté terminado cuando llegue.

—Claro — sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente coloradas al escuchar su nombre.

—Entonces es mejor que me vaya — Akaashi tomó la chaqueta de su traje que descansaba sobre una silla y se la colocó.

—¿Tan pronto? — Hana se separó de Kei y abrazó a Akaashi.

—Bokuto-san está a nada de salir — suspiro —. Y se alarma si no me ve esperándolo.

—Es que quiere que tu cara sea lo primero que vea después de un largo día de trabajo — Akaashi se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente —. Porque tú eres la luz de su noche, la calma de su tormenta — sus ojos se entornaron con tristeza —, la esperanza de su mundo.

—Hablas como toda una adulta — acarició su cabellera negra.

—Algún día lo seré.

—Mientras seas más responsable que tu padre, todo está bien.

—¿Su padre? Akaashi-san…

—Tsukishima. Te dejo a Hana en lo que llega Kuroo-san.

—Ah, seguro.

—Entonces nos vemos — realizó una leve reverencia y los dejó solos.

Tsukishima no entendía que pasaba. No sólo se había enterado que Akaashi conocía a su padre sino que él también lo conocía y hasta le había hablado.

Sin perder tiempo, su mente comenzó a trabajar. Pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara, en su mente sólo aparecía…

—Sí lo conoces — declaró Hana.

—¿Qué? — sus palabras detuvieron su pensamiento.

—Has hablado y hasta convivido con él — sujetó su pantalón con fuerza.

—Está bien Hana. No es necesario que me lo digas.

—Debo hacerlo. Eres mi amigo y los amigos no tiene secretos — se le acercó y sujeto su mano —. Sería injusto que tú no tengas secretos pero yo sí.

Culpa. El corazón de Kei se llenó de culpa antes las palabras de su amiga.

—Kei-chan — comenzó indecisa —. Si te digo… ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo? ¿No me odiarás, ni a mi padre?

—No tendría motivos para hacerlo.

—Tienes razón — susurró.

Hana contempló su habitación, recorriendo sus ojos chocolate de un lugar a otro. Después de varios segundos, suspiró.

—Después de la fiesta, te diré quién es. ¿Sí?

—Puedes decírmelo cuando te sientas lista de hacerlo.

Hana asintió y lo abrazó de nuevo. Tsukishima acarició su cabello.

—Bueno — su voz volvió animarse y sus ojos iluminarse. Se acercó a una mesita y le mostró varias estampas en forma de flores un poco más grandes que sus manos —. Akaashi me dio estas estampas para decorar la habitación ¿Me ayudas a ponerlas?

—Por supuesto —sonrió.

—

—Mentirle a Kei-chan está mal, Keiji-chan — habló Oikawa mientras se sentaba al lado de Akaashi, en la sala de espera —. Boku-chan no sale hasta dentro de media hora.

—No sabía que me habías escuchado Oikawa-san — respondió al momento que le daba vuelta a la hoja de su libro.

—Digamos que no me fui de inmediato y tengo un gran oído.

—Fuiste muy astuto — cerró el libro y se quitó los anteojos de lectura —. Sacarle la verdad de esa forma.

—Tiene que hacerlo ahora — encogió sus hombros —. Mientras más tarde más difícil será decirlo y eso le afectará a su salud — Pasó un brazo sobre Akaashi y lo acercó a él—. Es mi deber como su doctor personal ver por su bien.

—¿No será que quieres saber su reacción cuando se entere? — intentó separarse pero Oikawa lo acercó más.

—Hana ha sufrido mucho — se separó —. Y no quiero que pase lo mismo que con aquella mujer.

—Lo haces para proteger a ambos, ¿Verdad? En esa vez, Hana no fue la única que sufrió.

—El sufrimiento es inevitable. Es parte de vivir.

—Lo sé. Sólo espero… — ahora él se acercó al mayor y se recargó sobre su hombro —… que todos encuentren la felicidad que merecen, eso te incluye.

—Mi felicidad radica en una persona y lo sabes. Por cierto, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Todo depende de que sea. Tus locuras a veces sobrepasan las de Bokuto-san.

—Bueno — esbozó una sonrisa —, sólo necesito una dirección.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Es acerca del permiso de Hana — se alejó —. Pensé que no lo permitirías por la recaída que tuvo.

—Está bien. Recuerda que no estará sola, además de que se acerca la celebración — su sonrisa se amplió con diversión —. Será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—En ese caso yo iré — esbozó un ligero gesto cómplice —. No dejaré que tengas toda la diversión.

—

Tsukishima entró al elevador con calma. La habitación de Hana había sido terminada de decorarse a tiempo y ahora debía irse antes de que Kuroo hiciera acto de presencia en el hospital.

Suspiró con cansancio, pensando en lo injusto que era con las personas que lo rodeaban. Primero con Kuroo, quien no había hecho algo malo pero lo evitaba a toda costa. Y ahora con Hana. Su pequeña amiga quería sincerarse con él. Decirle toda la verdad cuando él le ocultaba aquello que había decidido guardar durante años. Tal vez era mejor decirle la verdad. Ante esa idea soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza.

No.

Hana no necesitaba saber eso. Nadie necesitaba saberlo.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía unos ojos felinos a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

—¡K-Ku…Kuroo-san! — tartamudeó al tenerlo cerca — ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—¡Tsukki! — su rostro se iluminó al verlo —. Bueno, si no mal recuerdo trabajo en este hospital.

—Ci-cierto — admitió avergonzado —. Yo debo irme, Hana te tiene una sorpresa.

—Ah… bien — susurró algo desanimado.

Tsukishima salió del elevador y se alejó a pasos acelerados.

—Por cierto, ya alimente a Junior.

—Bien, gracias — siguió caminando.

—Y te preparé la cena — Tsukishima se detuvo de golpe y él continuó —: Sé que no cocino tan bien como tú pero no había comida preparada en la nevera y no quería que hicieras de comer. Así que utiliza ese tiempo para descansar. ¿De acuerdo? — fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrarse las puertas metálicas.

Tsukishima no sabía que hacer o pensar. Se había alejado de Kuroo, esperando que sus sentimientos disminuyeran. Pero sólo bastaron esas palabras, esa consideración por parte del mayor, para darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba. Un amor que aumentaba cada que lo veía.

Llegó a su departamento en poco tiempo y por primera vez, sabiendo que el mayor estaba trabajando, decidió ir por las escaleras. Dando pasos lentos y con la mirada sobre el suelo. Pensando en quién era el padre de Hana, su pasado y Kuroo.

Al entrar, Junior dormía plácidamente sobre su almohada. Lamiendo sus bigotes, recordando la deliciosa comida de esa tarde.

Dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá, dio un poco de afecto al minino y después de varios minutos finalmente se dirigió a la mesa del comedor, donde un tazón con arroz, uno con verduras y otro con algo de carne, lo esperaban.

Indeciso se sentó en la silla y antes de tomar un plato, su teléfono vibró.

 _"_ _Recuerda alimentarte bien. Te amo"._ Fue el mensaje que recibió.

—Eres patético, Kuroo-san — Guardó silencio varios segundos y al final, suspiró —. Patéticamente adorable y considerado, Tetsuro — corrigió.

En definitiva, Kuroo no se lo estaba dejando fácil.

—

Tsukishima cortaba la masa con diferentes moldes: perros, hámster, peces, conejos, erizos.

La especialidad de ese mes iba a ser pequeñas cestas con galletas en forma de varias mascotas. Un regalo perfecto para cualquier amante de los animales.

Después de hacer el último corte de un conejo, sujetó el siguiente molde. Realizó el corte sobre la masa y cuando lo separó, se percató de la figura felina que mostraba.

"Tetsuro Kuroo". Fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente. Pensar en él provocó sus mejillas arder.

—Kuroo-san idiota — habló a la vez que marcaba el molde con fuerza, desquitándose con la masa.

Cuando terminó, chasqueó molesto la lengua al ver lo mal que habían quedado. Estaba claro que debía volverlas a hacer. Prosiguió hasta rendirse en el tercer intento de hacer esas galletas en forma de mininos.

—Tsukishima — habló Sugawara —. ¿Todo bien?

Kei suspiró cansado.

—Nada que no pueda controlar — error. Claramente sus sentimientos se habían salido de control.

—¿Seguro? Pareces estar estresado por algo.

—Bueno… — observó el molde entre su mano y suspiró —. Estoy confundido respecto a algo. Yo… no sé qué debería hacer.

—Seguir a tu corazón — tocó su pecho —. Eso es lo que debes hacer.

—No es tan fácil.

—Lo es si dejas tu orgullo a un lado. Si lo haces — sonrió —, verás que ambos serán felices.

—¿Eh?

—Tu cara lo dice desde hace tiempo — con su dedo índice dibujo letras en el aire. Tsukishima al comprender lo que escribió, su rostro se ruborizó —. Pero descuida, no se lo diré a nadie.

—No… no es eso. Yo…

—Mentirle a mamá cuervo es absurdo — cruzó su brazos y frunció levemente el ceño —. Conozco lo suficiente a cada uno como para saber cuándo les pasa.

—Eso suena un poco aterrador.

—Bueno — volvió a sonreír —, nada se escapa de mí.

Tsukishima bajó la mirada. No sólo Kenma se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, ahora Sugawara también.

¿Acaso era tan evidente?

—Por cierto — Kei levantó el rostro al escucharlo —. Un nuevo cliente ha venido a comprar pero no sabe qué. Dice que todos los postres se ven hermosos, ¿Podrías ayudarle?

—Para eso está Hinata. Él es bueno viendo los posibles gustos de las personas — volvió a prestarle atención a la masa.

—Hinata tuvo que salir por un momento. Además, debes convivir con los clientes de vez en cuando.

—Bien.

Dejó el molde sobre la mesa, limpió sus manos y en cuanto salió a la parte de enfrente, pequeños brazos rodearon su cintura.

—Ha…¿Hana?

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó mientras le sonreía.

Hana, en vez de portar su pijama colorido, llevaba un vestido blanco con flores rosadas en la parte inferior de la falda. Un suéter crema cubría sus brazos, y una correa que pasaba sobre su hombro, sujetaba su pequeño bolso en forma de flor.

—Qué haces aquí. ¿Estás bien? Dónde está…

—Todo está bien — asintió mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia una de las mesas, donde dos personas los observaban —. Sólo vine a visitarte con ellos.

—¿Oikawa-san? ¿Akaashi-san?

—Venimos a molestarte un rato, Kei-chan — sonrió Oikawa.

—En realidad — habló Akaashi mientras Hana tomaba asiento —, Hana utilizó su permiso de salida para visitarte.

—¿Visitarme?

—A las personas que llevan mucho tiempo en el hospital, se les da un permiso cada tiempo para poder salir a algún lugar. Claro que, todo depende de su doctor y el estado del paciente.

—Pero y si…

—No te preocupes — señaló la ventana, donde se mostraba un vehículo del hospital —. Siempre hay una ambulancia y un médico por cualquier situación.

—Entiendo — saber que estaban al tanto de todo lo relajó —. Hana — la pequeña levantó la vista del pequeño menú al escuchar su nombre —, si te duele el pecho, por favor no te hagas la valiente. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo — asintió con energía —. Kei-chan — volvió a levantarse y abrazarlo —. Estoy muy, muy, muuuuuuy feliz de estar aquí.

—Hace tiempo quería venir — habló Akaashi y Hana asintió con energía.

—Primera vez que elige otro lugar y no sé si sentirme celoso — aclaró Oikawa, quien miraba el menú —. Siempre había elegido el mismo lugar.

—Oikawa-san, por favor no se moleste — Akaashi habló.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Hana.

—No te disculpes. Está bien que hayamos venido porque Kei-chan está feliz, ¿Verdad?

—¿Eso es cierto, Kei-chan? — preguntó Hana.

—Claro — asintió Tsukishima —. Tenerte aquí fue una sorpresa que alegró mi día.

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron con ilusión para volverlo a abrazar con más fuerza.

—Oikawa-chan también quiere cariño de Hana — se enceló Tooru.

—Oikawa-chan ya ha tenido mucho cariño de Hana — la pequeña se pegó más a Tsukishima.

—Bien, bien. Entonces te lo robaré por un momento. Necesito una petición que hacerle al elegido.

—¿Una petición? ¿Elegido? — preguntó confundido.

—¡Así es, Tsukishima Kei! — Tooru se levantó del asiento y lo señaló con energía — ¡Has sido elegido para hacer los pasteles de la fiesta anual del hospital! ¡Bravo! — aplaudió con fuerza y Hana se unió al festejo mientras Akaashi suspiraba e intentaba ignorarlos.

—

La celebración estaba cada día más cerca. Gran parte del hospital estaba decorado y los pasteles ya habían sido ordenados. Mientras se seguía adornando las paredes, Kuroo caminaba un poco desanimado mientras le contaba sus penas a su amigo.

—Te digo Kenma — habló mientras sostenía una caja con varias decoraciones —. Tsukki sigue sin hablarme.

—Entiendo — contestó si ánimo y desviando toda su atención a su teléfono.

—Bueno, no es que no me hable — aclaró —. Pero evita hablarme mucho tiempo. La última vez que hablamos "bien" fue cuando se quejó porque Oikawa le pidió los pasteles y desde entonces lo ha molestado con eso.

—Entiendo — siguió con su vista en el teléfono. Dobló una esquina y Kuroo lo siguió.

—En las últimas semanas ha convivido tanto con él que ya parecen mejores amigos. Espera — se detuvo de golpe —. ¡¿Y si Oikawa va tras Tsukki?! ¡¿Y si Tsukki está enamorado de Oikawa y por eso pasan juntos tanto tiempo?!

—Dudo que eso sea posible.

—¡Pero pasan mucho tiempo juntos!

—El que Oikawa quiera pasar tiempo con Tsukishima no significa que él quiera pasarlo también.

—Muy cierto — una enfermera se le acercó y le entregó la caja.

—Tsukishima está algo confundido y sólo necesita tiempo.

—¿Pero confundido de qué? Si me lo dijera sería más fácil que lo ayudara.

—No está obligado a decirte todo lo que le sucede. Además, todos tenemos secretos.

—¿Eso es una indirecta?

—Tómalo como quieras — se detuvo y levantó el teléfono a la altura del rostro —. Pero recuerda que no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Está bien. De hecho — suspiró —, he decidido decírselo después de la fiesta.

—Suerte entonces.

—Por cierto — se le acercó curioso —. ¿Qué haces? He notado que has estado en tu teléfono las últimas semanas y fuera de tu área de trabajo.

—Pokémon Go.

—¿Me dejas jugarlo?

—No.

—Pero…

—No.

—Qué mal amigo eres ¿Lo sabías?

—Te dejaría si no hubieras borrado los datos de mi juego.

—¿Y sigues con eso? Oh, bien — se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Deberías preguntarle — habló después de haber atrapado al pokémon.

—Ya te dije que no quiere decirme.

—Entonces recuérdale tus sentimientos haca él — apartó la vista del teléfono para poder verlo —. Recuérdale que significa para ti y es probable que te diga o al menos ya no se encuentre confundido. De cualquier modo, recordarle lo importante que es para ti, ayudará.

—¿De verdad? — Kenma asintió y él sonrió —. Entonces lo buscaré ahora mismo. ¡Gracias, Kenma!

—

Kei caminaba con dirección de ver a Hana, ayudando a algunos pequeños que decoraban sus puertas y agradeciendo el no haberse encontrado a Kuroo ni a Oikawa, ese último había sido un completo dolor de cabeza en los últimos días.

Desde que ordenó los pasteles, llamaba cada hora a su trabajo y lo acosaba cuando visitaba a Hana.

—Tsukishima — escuchó.

—Buenas tardes, Iwaizumi-san — realizó una reverencia.

—¿Has visto a Oikawa?

—Afortunadamente no.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—¿Por qué debería saberlo?

—Bueno, se te ha pegado como sanguijuela en los últimos días.

—Cierto — le dio la razón resignado —, pero no tengo idea y la verdad no deseo saberlo.

—¡Demonios! — arrugó la frente —. Cuando lo encuentre golpearé tan duro su cara bonita que ni el mejor cirujano de este hospital podrá repararlo.

—¿Ya lo buscó en el área de psicología? En estos días también le ha dado por molestar a Sakusa-san.

—Sakusa no lo ha visto — suspiró con molestia —. Tal vez se encuentre con Hana, otra vez. Desde que regresó de sus viajes no le gusta separarse de ella.

—¿Viajes?

—Oikawa viaja mucho, pero el año pasado se la pasó casi todo el tiempo fuera del hospital.

—Entiendo — ahora tenía sentido porque no lo había conocido hasta aquella vez en las escaleras —. Ha de tener una agenda muy ocupada — habló inconsciente.

—Eso quisiera — se cruzó de brazos molesto —. Ese idiota se escapa de sus responsabilidades y me deja todo a mí. Huyendo del trabajo y pasando el día jugando con Hana.

—Le gusta estar mucho tiempo con ella — recordó que ver en los últimos días, ver a Hana implicaba que Oikawa se apareciera en algún momento.

—Claro que le gusta estar con ella — cruzó sus brazos y su semblante molesto desapareció —. Después de todo es la única persona que le... — se detuvo ante el rostro confundido de Tsukishima — Es cierto — bajó la mirada —. Olvidé que no sabías.

Tsukishima se encontró confundido ante su comentario. Estaba por preguntarle cuando la voz de Oikawa lo interrumpió.

—¡Kei-chan! — gritó mientras se acercaba a él sin notar al de piel bronceada —. ¡Vamos a almorzar juntos!

Tsukishima giró su cuerpo y al momento de hacerlo, Oikawa se detuvo al notar que no estaba solo. Tooru, con discreción, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a pasos acelerados.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! — gritó Iwaizumi mientras corría detrás de Oikawa —. ¡Vuelve aquí, idiota!

Tsukishima los observó hasta que se perdieron al doblar una esquina. Suspiró cansado y siguió por el pasillo, sintiendo apenas una pizca de pena por el castaño.

—Disculpa. Tú eres Tsukishima, ¿Verdad?

Una suave voz interrumpió su camino. Volteó y una mujer desconocida estaba a su lado.

De cabello negro como la noche, recogido por un moño rojo. Ojos azules lo miraban fijamente y una elegante sonrisa que daba una sensación de calidez.

—¿Eres Tsukishima? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, pero ¿Usted es?

—Oh, que grosera — realizó una reverencia —. Mi nombre es Akari Tsubaki.

—Es un placer — le devolvió el saludo.

—Verá, estoy aquí porque mi sobrino se enfermó y tuvo que ser hospitalizado. Me contó que le llevó un postre para que se recuperara. Vine a agradecerle — le entregó una pequeña caja con chocolates.

—No es necesario.

—Por favor acéptelo, le ayudó a sentirse mejor y me sentiría mal si no se lo agradeciera de esta forma.

—Entiendo, gracias.

Estaba por aceptar el presente cuando una mano tomó la suya y la apartó con rapidez. Cuando volteó, el rostro molesto de Kuroo no esperaba.

—K-Kuroo-sa…

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—habló con firmeza—, Akari.

—Sólo vine a agradecerle por haber cuidado a mi sobrino, Tetsuro.

—Ya lo hiciste. Ahora vete.

—No lo haré. Quiero hablar contigo.

—No hay nada que decir. Todo quedó claro desde aquel momento.

—Entonces lo diré aquí.

—Kuroo-san — susurró Tsukishima confundido.

Al escuchar su nombre por parte del rubio, suspiró.

—Bien, pero lo haremos en mi oficina.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? Lo siento — se disculpó ante el chasquido de Kuroo —. Entonces me adelantaré.

Una vez solos, Kuroo soltó la mano de Tsukishima.

—Lo siento — se disculpó.

—Kuroo-san, que es lo que…

—¿Puedes ir con Hana? — interrumpió — ¿Y asegurarte que no salga de su habitación?

—Sí pero…

—Gracias — se apartó de él.

—¡Espera, Kuroo-san! — habló con fuerza al ver que se alejaba — ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?!

—Nada importante — volteó y le sonrió —. Sólo un problema que solucionaré en unos minutos. Ah, y no le digas a Hana lo que acaba de pasar.

Manteniendo la mirada donde Kuroo había desaparecido, Tsukishima cerró sus puños con fuerza. Todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas había reaccionado. Kuroo conocía a esa mujer y por como ella lo llamó, no se trataban de sólo conocidos. No. Su relación era un poco más profunda.

Kuroo parecía enojado cuando la vio y esa sonrisa no era usual en él. Una sonrisa falsa, que ocultaba algo. Eso lo alertó.

La noche había caído. Cuando Tetsuro llegó a la habitación de Hana. No mencionó lo sucedido, pero Kei lo sintió distraído y nervioso.

Cuando se marchó, el mayor lo acompañó al elevador.

—Por favor regresa con cuidado — habló Tsukishima al momento que oprimía el botón.

—Creo que pasaré la noche en el hospital — suspiró —. Ha habido un problema con Mika.

—Creí que el nuevo tratamiento estaba funcionando.

—Yo también. Por cierto — desvió su mirada —, gracias por cuidar de Hana.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

Las puertas se abrieron y Tsukishima entró. Kuroo bajó la mirada y no dijo las típicas palabras de despedida que siempre le daba. Kei tronó molesto la lengua ante la lamentable imagen que daba el mayor.

—Tetsuro.

Kuroo su nombre y levantó la vista. Cuando se dio cuenta, unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo.

Tsukishima lo estaba abrazando.

—¡¿K-Kei?! —era la primera vez que Tsukishima lo abrazaba.

—Deja de estar decaído que pareces patético ¿De acuerdo? Me estás irritando.

—Kei — susurró. No podía ver su rostro pero eso no importó. Sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo —. Gracias.

Tsukishima sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir con fuerza. Lo había abrazado sin pensar.

—Sólo quita ese rostro tan lamentable, ¿Sí?

—Por ti lo que sea.

—Bien — habló apenado. Se separó y entró al elevador.

—Ve con cuidado, Tsukki.

—Lo haré, gracias —se sintió aliviado al ver la sonrisa sincera de Kuroo.

—Por cierto, Tsukki. Hay una forma más fácil de que me anime — se acercó y volvió a sonreírle —. Si me das un lindo beso.

—¡I-Idiota! — fueron las últimas palabras de Tsukishima antes de que las puertas se cerraras.

Kuroo rio ante el aquel rostro sonrojado y se apoyó sobre la pared. Soltó un largo suspiro.

—Así que ella volvió a aparecer, Bro — Bokuto se le acercó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Vi cuando te dirigías a tu oficina y bueno — abrió una bolsa con dulces adentro —, sólo con ella pones esa cara. ¿Todo bien?

—No tanto como quisiera — tomó un dulce y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su bata —. Llegamos a un acuerdo.

—Y qué piensas hacer.

—Alejarla lo más que pueda.

—¿De Hana? O de Tsukki.

—De ambos. Esa mujer, daña todo lo que toca.

—

—Kei-chan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — habló Hana mientras dejaba su libreta de apuntes a un lado.

—Seguro — le dio vuelta a la página del libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿Estás enojado con Kuroo?

—¿Enojado? — se quedó pensando —. No ha hecho alguna tontería en estos días de la cual me deba enojar.

—¿Entonces por qué lo evitas? — preguntó en voz baja.

Ante esa pregunta, Tsukishima dejó caer su libro. A la mente le llegó el abrazo que le dio el día anterior.

—No… no lo evito.

—Por favor, Kei-chan. La Verdad. ¿Te hizo algo malo? Porque si así fue lo regañaré muy feo.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—No importa. Dicen que soy muy inteligente y estoy segura que lo entenderé.

—Bueno — comenzó indeciso. No estaba seguro si decirle o no. Pero al final decidió por intentarlo. Hana era inteligente y expresiva. Era probable que le diera algún consejo —. Kuroo-san, él a mí me…

—Hana, ¿Sigue Tsukishima adentro? — la voz de Kuroo lo alarmó por un instante —. Necesito darte tu medicina.

Kei estaba a nada de contestar cuando Hana se adelantó.

—¡Kei-chan se fue hace mucho y me encuentro solita! — mintió.

—En ese caso, vamos a darte tus… ¡¿Tsukki?! — le pelinegro se sorprendió al verlo —. ¡Ah! Está bien. Vendré cuando te vayas para no incomodarte.

—¡No, no! — se levantó de la silla —. Hana debe tomar su medicina, mejor yo me voy.

—Ni hablar. Hana está feliz contigo. Puedo esperar para…

—No. Su salud es más importante.

Hana observó a Kuroo para después pasar sus ojos a Tsukishima. Ambos, con ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, querían que el otro se quedara. Tetsuro tenía la misma actitud de siempre, siendo considerado por el menor. Pero fue la actitud de Kei que llamó su atención. A cada momento el color rojizo tomaba más control sobre su blanca piel. Jugaba con sus manos con torpeza y notó uno que otro tartamudeo.

Después de varios segundos analizando la situación, los ojos chocolate de Hana se iluminaron a más no poder mientras en su rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Ah! — gritó con fuerza para después cubrirse la boca como si evitara soltar un secreto.

—Hana, ¿Te sucede algo? — preguntó Kuroo mientras se le acercaba.

La pequeña negó aun cubriendo su boca. Se bajó de la cama, camino hacía la puerta y una vez fuera de su habitación, comenzó a gritar de emoción mientras deba pequeños brinquitos en su lugar.

Kuroo y Tsukishima veían como la pequeña gritaba y reía.

—Kuroo, ¿Puedo ir con Mika? — preguntó entusiasmada —. Quiero darle la buena noticia que acabo de descubrir.

Tetsuro asintió confundido. La pequeña corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, hizo lo mismo con Tsukishima, tomó los peluches de gato y conejo sobre su cama y finalmente abandonó su habitación mientras seguía saltando y riendo.

—Eso fue extraño — habló Kuroo.

—Ya lo creo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y fue ahí cuando Kei se percató que estaban solos.

—Yo… yo me voy — tomó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo.

—Hey, espera — se le acercó.

—Se me hace tarde — habló con rapidez.

—Tsukki, necesito decirte algo.

—Mejor en otro momento ¿Quieres?

—¿Te hice algo malo? De ser así, ¿Puede saber qué es?

—No has hecho algo malo.

—¿Entonces?

Tsukishima miró el suelo indeciso. No sabía que decirle. Por suerte, y en parte desgracia para él, sus suplicas de una forma de escapé aparecieron a los pocos segundo.

—Kei-chan — Oikawa se alegró al verlo —. Justo a la persona que estaba buscando. Esperen, ¿Y Hana? O bueno, ya le daré su brazo después. Mientras — sujetó el brazo de Kei —. ¿Me lo prestas por un momento? Lo necesito para algo.

—No, Oikawa-san.

—Muy bien — comenzó a caminar con entusiasmo —. Entonces en marcha.

—

—No entiendo, Oikawa-san — habló confundido mientras caminaban por la gran plaza comercial —. ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

—¿Qué por qué? — se quedó pensando mientras seguía su camino, siendo acompañado por el rubio y ambos con bolsas en manos —. Bueno, estamos comprando lo que falta para la fiesta de mañana y quería que me acompañaras para que fuera más divertido.

—No soy un juguete con el cual puedas pasar tiempo cada que gustes ni una vía alterna cuando quieras escapar de tus responsabilidades.

—Pero que frío, además de que te salvé de Kuroo y mis responsabilidades pueden esperar porque Iwa-chan fue a una conferencia — habló con una ofensa fingida para después soltar una pequeña risa —. No. Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, eso es todo. Conocerte mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es necesario.

—¿Necesario?

—Hana — se detuvo y enfocó sus orbes oscuros en el rubio —. Te quiere y le gusta estar contigo.

—Eso… ¿Eso tiene algo que ver?

—Tiene todo que ver. Lo que me recuerda. Cómo vas con lo de su padre. ¿Alguna idea?

—Hana piensa decírmelo mañana al terminar la fiesta.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta — Tsukishima guardó silencio —. Tengo una duda, Kei-chan ¿Por qué hasta ahora, después de tanto tiempo de conocer a Hana, sabrás el nombre de su padre?

—Al principio… no era importante.

—¿No le has preguntado a Kuroo las primeras veces que estuviste con ella? Es su doctor después de todo — sonrió —. El más que nadie debe saber.

—Nunca pensé en preguntarle. En ese entonces nunca creí que Hana se volvería en alguien importante para mí.

—¿Te parece si te ayudo? Aunque ya lo he hecho y por mucho.

—Hana piensa decírmelo mañana.

—Oh, entiendo, pero déjame recordarte algo. Eres astuto y muy inteligente. A pesar de eso no te has dado cuenta que la respuesta ha estado frente a ti en todo este tiempo — se le acercó y sonrió —. Es cuestión de conectar los cabos sueltos.

—Los…

—¿Y su madre? — volvieron a caminar —. Qué información tienes de ella.

—Murió cuando nació, es lo único que sé.

—¿Sabes que a Hana se le da un permiso especial para salir?

—Me di cuenta esa vez.

—Semanas antes de dárselo, no paraba de hablar con lo mucho que deseaba conocer donde trabajabas.

—Terminó llevándose bien con todos y Suga-san le regaló varias galletas.

—¿Sabes a dónde salía cada año? A visitar a su madre. Cada año, Hana se ponía su vestido favorito, iba a visitarla y le contaba todo lo que estuvo haciendo. El problema de ahora es que en vez de visitarla a ella, te visitó a ti.

—Lo siento.

—Admito que estoy algo molesto con eso, pero lo acepto. Hana te ama y tú a ella pero — entornó sus ojos y su voz bajó varias escalas —, si la hieres de alguna forma…

—Eso nunca va a pasar — frunció el ceño ante aquella posibilidad que Oikwaba tenía en la cabeza —. Jamás me atrevería a lastimarla.

—Bien, confiaré en ti — sonrió —. Después de todo la has ayudado más en estos meses que yo en toda su vida.

—Eso no es ciert…

Tsukishima paró en seco. Las bolsas cayeron de sus dedos al sentir una corriente helada sobre su nuca. El aire comenzó a escapar de sus pulmones, una sensación de miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez, recorriendo de un lado a otro. Analizando cada persona y esperando no encontrarse con aquella única que le provocaba esa sensación.

—Kei-chan — la voz de Oikawa lo regresó a la realidad —. Te pusiste pálido, ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí.

—Recuerda que soy doctor.

—Sólo fue un mareo, nada de qué preocuparse.

—¡Ah! Puede que sea porque no hayas comido.

—Por favor no.

—¡Es hora de un merecido descanso! Y tú…

—Yo pago — se adelantó a sus palabras.

—¡Yey! — saltó con extrema felicidad.

Tsukishima suspiro y dio una última mirada a su alrededor. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

No, no, no. Era imposible que él estuviera ahí.

Mientras caminaban, unos ojos dentro de una tienda de mascotas se mantenían fijos en ellos.

—Buenas tardes — saludó una de las empleadas —. ¿Hay algún animal en el que esté interesado?

—A decir verdad, me interesa un conejo.

—Oh, en ese caso. Tenemos unos pequeños que acaban de llegar.

—No será necesario — regresó al vista hacia la gran ventana y esbozó una sonrisa —. Ya he encontrado al conejito que quiero.

—

Finalmente la celebración había llegado. Todo lleno de felicidad y alegría. Tsukishima se adelantó para ir por Hana mientras Kuroo arreglaba los últimos toques y sacaba a Kenma del sótano, donde personas inmóviles eran su única compañía. Después de haberlo sacado y ver como se unía al solitario Sakusa, decidió que era momento de ver a Tsukishima y Hana.

En el camino, se encontró con Oikawa y ambos decidieron hacerse compañía.

—¿Y cómo va la fiesta? — preguntó el de cabello castaño.

—Todo en orden — habló Kuroo —. Tsukki me dijo que dentro de poco traerán los pasteles.

— Música para mis oídos — asintió complacido mientras observaba su teléfono.

—¿Sigue sin llamarte?

—Supongo que todavía está en la conferencia. Me llamará cuando tengan un descanso. Creo que será dentro de poco — observó a unos pequeños correr por el pasillo —. ¿Cómo está Hana?

—Ha mejorado pero me preocupa — suspiró cansado —. Akari está en el hospital.

—Lo sé. Su sobrino sigue internado y ella es la que lo está cuidando en estos momentos. ¿Volvió a ver a Hana?

—No.

—¿A Tsukishima? — Oikawa interpretó su silencio —. Sabías que no podías ocultar esa parte de tu vida.

—Yo… tengo que decirle ahora.

—Te tardaste en hacerlo.

—Es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No?

—Supongo que sí. Pero entonces mejor aguarda un momento. Hana va a hablar con él después de la fiesta.

—Tú crees que…

—Kuroo — el de ojos chocolate le dio una palmada en el hombro —, todo estará bien.

—Gracias, Oikawa.

—

Tsukishima y Hana esperaban frente al elevador. Mientras Hana hablaba animadamente sobre todo lo que haría ese día, él tenía la mente en otro lado. Desde la plática con Oikawa en aquella plaza, la idea rondaba sobre su cabeza cada segundo.

El padre de Hana, seguida por una sola palabra, o nombre en este caso: Tetsuro Kuroo.

Mientras más lo pensaba más absurdo le parecía pero de igual forma, más sentido tenía.

Kuroo amaba a Hana, veía por ella y la protegía. Tenía con ella un trato diferente a sus otros pequeños pacientes. Como el de un padre cuidando a su hija.

—Hana, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro.

—Es sobre tu padre.

—Te dije que te diría hasta terminar la fiesta. ¡Ah! Hina-chan y Kage-chan vendrán con Natsu — sonrió.

—Yo… creo saber quién es — sabía muy bien lo absurdo que iba a sonar pero después de pensarlo mucho, no tenía otro candidato, y debía sacar esa duda de una vez por todas. Tragó en seco y con nerviosismo, continuó—: Tu padre… ¿es Kuroo?

Las puertas se abrieron pero Hana no entró. Bajó la mirada, aspiró con tranquilidad y volteó a verlo.

—Claro — asintió y entró al elevador —. Kuroo es mi papá, tú eres mi mamá y Junior mi hermanito.

—No Hana, no entiendes. Me refiero a tu verdadero padre.

—Y qué si lo fuera. ¿Eso cambiaría tu opinión sobre él?

Antes esas palabras, un cúmulo de emociones pasaron por su cuerpo. Entonces, ¿Era cierto? ¿A eso se refería Oikawa con tener la respuesta enfrente?

—No te preocupes.

—¿Eh?

Hana sujetó su mano y lo adentró al elevador —. Kuroo no es mi padre.

—Pero… Oikawa dijo…

—Oikawa — susurró la pequeña. Suspiró lentamente —. Oikawa no está equivocado. Has hablado con él.

—Pero Kuroo-san es…

—Qué no es Kuroo — habló molesta al momento que daba una pisada en el pie. Tsukishima guardó silencio y Hana suspiró.

—Mi padre… — observó a un lado, contemplando su silueta y enfocándose en sus ojos marrones. Suspiró y continuó —. Mi padre viajó mucho hasta hace poco, es algo infantil pero a pesar de eso — se enfocó en los orbes dorados de Tsukishima y sonrió —, es el director del hospital.

—El… ¿director?

—Sí. Y él es muy amigo del subdirector — rio —, aunque a veces se pelean un poquito.

Conoció al subdirector en navidad, cuando dio aquel discurso, alguien serio y capaz. Y ahora, amigo del subdirector. Nuevamente, sólo un nombre apareció por su mente.

—Entonces… Entonces tu padre…

—Sí — asintió —. Mi padre es…

—

—¡Achu! — estornudó con fuerza.

 _—_ _¡Dios, que asco! No estornudes cerca del teléfono, idiota._

—Lo siento, pero creo que me voy a enfermar.

 _—_ _¡¿Uh?! Sólo estás diciendo eso como excusa._

—No es cierto —se quejó.

 _—_ _Claro que sí. Para empezar, deberías estar aquí en vez de mí._

—Vamos, vamos. No es para tanto —le restó importancia—. Ese tipo de cosas no son lo mío y lo sabes. Además, confío en ti.

 _—_ _Mmmm… ¡Más te vale no hacer desastres idiota!_

—No prometo nada.

— _Serás… —_ soló un chasquido —. _Diablos, ya debo irme._

—Con cuidado. Ah, y recuerda despedirte como me gusta que lo hagas, Iwa-chan.

 _—_ _Bien. Tú también cuídate — s_ e escuchó por el auricular _—, Director Oikawa._


	15. Charlas

_Brinca, brinca, pequeño conejito,_

 _brinca antes de que te atrape._

 _Corre, corre, pequeño conejito,_

 _corre a esconderte en tu madriguera._

 _Brinca y corre, corre y escóndete,_

 _pero no importa a donde vayas,_

 _al final la … te encontrará._

—

En la habitación del hospital, la pequeña de cabello oscuro y ojos chocolate sostenía un conejo de peluche al momento que hablaba. Un pequeño gato le respondía gracias a otro infante, de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Ambos mantenían una conversación mientras Tsukishima revisaba dos libretas cuyo contenido era letras y dibujos de ambos pequeños.

Revisaba y sonreía ante la historia inventada por ambos infantes: ¿El conejo Bigotitos ama las zanahorias pero es alérgico? El doctor Minino la tiene difícil, más si Bigotitos es un enojón de primera. ¿Qué no puede ser más amable con el doctor minino Minino?

Una vez terminado de revisar sus apuntes, los felicitó a ambos y se despidió.

—¿Vendrá mañana? —preguntó el pequeño que yacía en la cama hospitalaria.

—Pero que cosas dices, Mika —habló la pequeña que estaba sentada en el borde y con el conejo de peluche en mano—. Claro que vendrá mañana, ¿Verdad, Kei-chan? —lo señaló con la pata del peluche. Tsukishima asintió mientras se colocaba su suéter y guardaba sus cosas—. ¿Lo ves?

—Tsukishima-san, ¿Puede traer galletas mañana? —preguntó dudoso—. Yuu-chan vendrá a visitarme y quiero que las pruebe.

—Seguro, ¿Algún sabor en especial?

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Galletas con chocolate blanco! —gritó Hana emocionada—. Pide galletas con chocolate blanco —le susurró a su compañero aunque claramente el mayor la escuchaba.

—Galletas con chocolate blanco.

—De acuerdo —se acercó para recibir un abrazo por parte de la pequeña y revolvió el rubio cabello de su acompañante—. Entonces mañana las traeré.

—¡Yey! Y mañana jugaremos todo el día en el jardín.

—Todo depende de cómo se encuentre, Hana.

—Pero quiero que juguemos los tres en el pasto, Kei-chan. Si te sientes celoso puedes unirte para jugar —Mika asintió levemente.

—No es eso. Mika se sigue recuperándose y dudo que Kuroo-san lo deje salir.

—Entonces… Kei-chan, ¿Puedes hablar con él?

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes hablar con Kuroo para que lo deje salir?

—E-Es mejor que tú le preguntes, Hana.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Si lo hago no me escuchará por ser pequeña… además de que está molesto conmigo —susurró con un leve puchero.

—¿Molesto?

—El punto es que debes hablar con él porque yo no puedo.

—Entonces una enfer…

—¡Tampoco! —interrumpió—. Él confía plenamente y no escuchará a nadie más que a ti.

—Eso… eso no es cierto.

—Kuroo siempre dice que eres inteligente y amable con todos sus pacientes. Nos cuidas y traes ricos postres que son nutritivos. Casi no sonríes pero cuando lo haces alegras su día. Dices tu opinión y lo que consideras mejor aún si no es del agrado de todos y eso le gusta. Te enojas con facilidad pero ama ver el ceño fruncido en tu frente y adora el gesto que haces al juntar tus manos porque te ves tierno. Dime, ¿Cómo no podría escuchaste si dice todas esas lindas cosas de ti?

Kei guardaba silencio, atento a las palabras de su pequeña amiga y con el rostro sonrojado. ¿Kuroo, decía todo eso de él?

—No… Eso no…

—Kuroo te ama, Kei-chan —habló con un semblante serio que le pareció familiar—. Y tú lo amas, ¿Verdad?

Sin decir más salió de la habitación, ignoró el saludo de una enfermera que lo conocía y entró al elevador con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas ardiendo.

Otra persona más se había dado cuenta. Una que permanecía cerca de ambos y que, en cierta forma, gracias a ella sus vidas se conectaron esa madrugada cuando se quedaron encerrados en aquel elevador.

Estaba llegando a su límite, podía sentirlo. Cada día le costaba ocultar lo que sentía, más y más personas se daban cuenta del cambio repentino de actitud y torpeza.

No, no, no. Miró el techo y aspiró profundamente. Lo que debía hacer era calmarse, pensar en todo lo sucedido y seguir evitándolo hasta poner en orden las ideas en su cabeza, que casi siempre se trataban del pelinegro.

Una vez más tranquilo, y escuchando las puertas abrirse, bajó la mirada. Su corazón lo sintió a punto de explotar y su mente quedó en blanco ante la persona que estaba entrando.

—Ku-Ku-Ku… —tartamudeó sin poder completar el pequeño nombre.

—Oh, Tsukki, que sorpresa —habló el pelinegro con entusiasmo que intentó disimular—. No te veía desde hace unos días y… ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al verlo un poco nervioso. Levantó una ceja no muy convencido cuando asintió—. ¿Seguro?

—Lo estoy, Kuroo-san —susurró al fin.

—Bien, pero si te sientes mal no te lo guardes.

—No lo haré —asintió mientras apartaba la vista de forma discreta y daba unos cuantos pasos hasta tocar la pared de metal—. ¿Verás a Mika? —preguntó al ver su expediente en mano.

—Voy a hacerle un pequeño examen en cuanto termine de entregar un informe.

—Entiendo… Dice que mañana vendrá su amigo.

—¿Yuu? Hace meses que no lo veo porque su familia se mudó. Mika y Hana se pondrán muy felices —sonrió.

—Mika… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Le cambiamos un medicamento en su tratamiento y parece que está mejorando, pero no hay que bajar la guardia.

—Ku-Kuroo-san.

—Dime —escuchó la voz más cerca pero no se atrevió a levantar la vista.

—Hana… Hana quiere saber si le podrías dar permiso a Mika de salir mañana —unió sus manos para jugar con sus pulgares—. No, no mucho tiempo… sólo para que pueda jugar cuando… llegue su… ami… —su voz descendió de tono al escuchar pequeños pasos que se volvían cada vez más cerca y la frase se detuvo al ver los zapatos de Kuroo a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

—No veo porque no. Todo depende del resultado del examen, pero estoy seguro que podrá salir.

—Gra-Gracias.

—¿Seguro estás bien?

—Lo estoy —contestó todavía con la vista en el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿Podrías verme a los ojos y confirmarlo otra vez?

—No… no creo que…

—Por favor.

Su cuerpo se tensó levemente al ver como sus manos eran tomadas por la del mayor, recordando lo que había dicho Hana: " _Adora el gesto que haces al juntar tus manos porque te ves tierno_ ".

—No, Kuroo —intentó apartar sus manos, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió.

—Tsukki —sujetó el mentón del menor y la elevó con cuidado—. Talvez no ha sido mucho, pero te he dado espacio; evito estar en el departamento cuando tú lo estás. Ya no duermo en el sofá y trato de hablar contigo de cosas simples y cortas… pero se me acaba la paciencia. Quiero ver la lámpara que está en la mesita al lado del sofá, cuando despierto. Que mi nariz aspire al delicioso aroma de algún postre que le estés preparando a Hana. Escucharte regañar a Junior porque otra vez se escabulló a tu cama en la noche y sentirme celoso. Quiero que nos sentemos en la sala y platicar de nuestro día mientras veo el televisor y tú lees un nuevo libro de repostería.

—Ku…

—Algo tienes y quiero saber qué es —Tsukishima desvió la mirada y guardo silencio—. Kei, te necesito.

Kuroo se acercó cada vez más a su rostro e inconscientemente cerró los ojos. En cuestión de nada sintió su respiración, cálida y tranquila, sobre la suya.

Una corriente recorrió su cuerpo al sentirlo, no un beso pero sí un leve roce sobre sus labios, no más. Kuroo no se movía, no se acercaba para completar su acción. Acaso, ¿Estaba esperando a que él lo concluyera? De ser así, ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Un pequeño impulso hacia adelante, sólo eso para sentir sus labios.

Necesitaba acercarse, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos. Talvez, sólo por esa ocasión, dejaría su cordura de lado para que sus sentimientos tomaran control de él. Besarlo para cometer la segunda mayor locura de su vida al besarlo, porque la primera había sido enamorarse de él.

—¡Dios, no! ¡Vayan a hacer esas cosas a un lugar más privado! —Escucharon un grito—. ¡El elevador no es para hacer eso, Bro!

Bokuto los interrumpió en cuanto las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

—Ah, pero tú si puedes en tu oficina, ¿Verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba de Tsukishima—. Y no estamos haciendo algo malo.

—Es mi oficina y ahí puedo hacer lo que quiera —cruzó sus brazos—. Mientras no se entere el director, claro —soltó una carcajada.

¿Director? Ahora que recordaba.

—Ku…

—Por favor, amigo —rio—. Lo que haces en tu oficina con Akaashi es todo menos un secreto. No me extrañaría que Oikawa ya supiera.

—Si lo supiera ya me hubiera corrido o dicho algo.

—Supongo, no lo ha hecho porque eres bueno en tu trabajo —los ojos de Bokuto brillaron ante el cumplido—. Aunque muchas veces parecer un niño pequeño que es casi imposible creerlo.

—¡Oye, soy todo un profesional!

—Un profesional en ser un tonto es seguro —Tsukishima se unió a la conversación.

—¡Tsukki!

—Tsukki tiene razón, Bro.

—Tú también lo eres, Kuroo-san. No por nada son el par de Brodiotas.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero somos el mejor par de Brodiotas! ¿Verdad, Bro?

—¡Sin duda, Bro! ¡Y ningún otro par de Brodiotas nos superará!

—Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, ustedes son el único par de Brodiotas en este planeta, gracias a Dios.

Bokuto volvió a quejarse y Kuroo se limitó a reír.

—Bueno, me gustaría seguir con esta linda charla de amigos, pero he aquí mi parada —las puertas se abrieron—. Bokuto, ¿Almorzamos juntos?

—Como todos los días, Kuroo —asintió.

—Bien. Tsukki —palmeó su hombro y susurró a su oído mientras salía de ahí—: esta conversación no ha terminado, y tampoco ese beso. ¡Bokuto! Recuerda que esta vez te toca pagar la comida —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perderse tras las puertas.

—¡Dios, es verdad! —exclamó molesto—. Y hoy quería comprarle muchas cosas a mi pequeña y hermosa lechuza que alegra mis días al despertar y… ¡Wooo, Tsukki! Estás todo rojo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Lo estoy.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí y no hagas más preguntas.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Tsukishima se despidió del mayor y caminó rumbo a la salida. Quería llegar a casa, acostarse en la cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. Pero antes de poder salir, detuvo sus pasos y suspiró resignado ante la persona que estaba frente a la entrada, observándolo con una gran sonrisa.

Su plan de dormir se había frustrado.

—¿Tienes algo de tiempo?

—Aun si no lo tuviera seguro querrá que te acompañe a algún lado, Oikawa-san.

—Oh, buena respuesta, Kei-chan —asintió el de cabello castaño—. Entonces en marcha.

Tsukishima pensó que, como siempre, Oikawa lo llevaría a algún restaurante donde terminaría pagando la cuenta, o se vería obligado a cargar con varias bolsas de alguna tienda, pero no. Esta vez, Oikawa sujeto su mano, como siempre lo hacía, y lo llevó a la terraza del edificio. Nunca había estado ahí y una gran sorpresa se llevó al notar áreas verdes, flores, algunos juegos y asientos de madera donde pacientes y familiares tomaban un descanso.

—Lindo, ¿No te parece? —extendió los brazos y aspiró hondo—. Es mi lugar favorito de todo el hospital.

—Bueno, lo es pero —observó a su alrededor no muy convencido—, ¿No le parece que esto es demasiado? —parecía más un jardín privado que la parte superior de un hospital.

—Tonterías —se sentó en una banca y palmeó a su lado para que lo siguiera—. No por nada mi hospital es uno de los mejores. Mis pacientes y trabajadores necesitan de lo mejor para distraerse de vez en cuando.

—Su hospital.

—¡Ah, es verdad! Dime, Kei-chan. ¿Te gustó la fiesta? ¿No fue genial? Todos se divirtieron, y al parecen les gustaron tus pasteles. Fue buena idea hacerle caso a Hana, así que deberías estar agradecido con ella por pedirme que solicitara de tus servicios.

—Hana —susurró—. Oika…

—¿Sabes? —interrumpió mientras levantaba la vista al cielo—. Hana es alegre y optimista. Su corazón es fuerte y siempre ve por la felicidad de otros antes que la suya. Es única, especial y mi mayor tesoro —bajó la mirada para verlo a los ojos—, igual que su madre.

—Cuando lo vi por primera vez, algo en usted me llamó la atención y no pude comprender hasta ese día.

—¿Algo?

—Los ojos de Hana; marrones, hermosos, juguetones y llenos de brillo… iguales a los de usted —se le acercó levemente—. Iguales a los de su padre.

Oikawa lo observó levemente para después negar y reír.

—Esos ojos son un orgullo —asintió complacido y suspiró—. Te tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, Kei-chan. La verdad me decepciona el que mi pequeña haya tenido que ayudarte.

—Yo —comenzó dudoso— por un momento pensé que su padre era…

—¿Kuroo-chan?

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras miraba avergonzado el suelo.

—Está bien, no es que me moleste. De hecho, Kuroo-chan ha estado con ella desde siempre. Él… —sonrió—. En fin. Qué piensas ahora de Hana.

—Pensar qué.

—Cuál es tu opinión ahora que sabes quién es su padre.

—¿Acaso eso debe cambiar algo?

—No sé. ¿Debe?

—Hana es mi amiga, la quiero por quién es y eso nunca cambiará.

—Oh —entornó los ojos y sonrió levemente—. Eso me agrada. ¿Y? Qué piensas de mí ahora. Saber que soy un gran padre y director debió cambiar tu perspectiva.

—Sólo que nunca lo creí posible de usted. No se comporta como director de un hospital ni mucho menos como un padre.

—¡Kei-chan, me hieres! —sujetó su pecho fingiendo dolor, lo observó y exhaló resignado al ver su semblante sin cambios—. Kei-chan, salgamos a un lado.

—Déjeme adivinar, quiere que lo lleve a comer, ¿Verdad? —suspiró cansado—. Ya se había tardado, Oikawa-san.

—No, no. Esta vez no —se acercó lentamente—. Hoy yo invitaré la cena, qué te parece.

—No, gracias —rechazó de manera amable su oferta—. Se está haciendo tarde. Quiero llegar a casa y dormir un poco.

—Podemos cenar en mi casa, ¿Sabes? —inclinó su cuerpo para pegarse más a él—. Y si estás muy cansado no me molestaría que te quedaras a dormir.

Ese pequeño comentario lo desubicó por un momento. Fue en ese momento donde se percató de lo cerca que estaba de él.

—Por favor, apártese.

—Por qué, ¿Acaso te estoy poniendo nervioso? Kei-chan.

—Algo, sí —retrocedió y se detuvo cuando llegó al borde de la banca.

—Ya veo —su rostro dibujó una leve sonrisa al ver que no podía moverse más—. ¿Y si no quiero?

—Escuche, Oikawa-san —colocó su mano sobre su pecho para apartarlo.

—Tooru —sujetó su mano y la movió, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, para finalmente estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro—. Puedes llamarme Tooru y hablarme de tú en vez de usted.

—No creo que sea prudente.

—Y por qué no.

—Por qué —se apartó lo poco que podía—. Por qué está haciendo todo esto.

—Hana es mi pequeña y tú eres su gran amigo. Es normal que quiera que nos conozcamos mejor, ¿No te parece? —se aceró a su oído—. Volvernos más cercanos.

—No, espe… —cerró los ojos y apretó el agarre de su mano al sentir la nariz del mayor sobre su cuello—. Basta, Oikawa-san.

—Sólo un momento, Kei-chan. Quiero saber porque Hana te quiere demasiado —susurró, pegándose más a él—. Y ya creo saber porque —elevó su rostro para encararlo—. Eres irresistible, Tsukishima Kei.

—No, yo…

Un leve sonido proveniente de la bata de Oikawa interrumpió su frase.

—Vaya, vaya, pero que suerte tienes, Kei-chan —se incorporó mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono con una sonrisa—. Salvado por... Bien —revolvió su cabello y se dirigió a la pequeña puerta para ingresar al edificio—. Me gustaría seguir charlando pero este guapo y carismático doctor debe ir a trabajar.

Tsukishima no comprendía que pasaba. Primero Kuroo, ¿Y ahora Oikawa? ¿Qué acaso tenía un letrero que decía: " _Puedes invadir mi espacio personal y molestarme cuando quieras_ "?

Frotó su cuello y suspiró cansado. La acción por parte del director había sido molesta e incómoda, nada más. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Kuroo hiciera lo mismo? Su cuerpo se tensó y sus mejillas ardieron ante tal pensamiento.

Negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba el cielo. Necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden a la de ya.

—

—Esa llamada fue muy oportuna —bajó lentamente las escaleras—. No pensé que su caballero en armadura dorada vendría a su rescate, ¿O debería decir armadura blanca? —detuvo su camino frente a la persona en bata que estaba apoyada en la pared—, Kuroo-chan.

—Qué fue eso, Oikawa —habló fríamente con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el suelo.

—Kei-chan es alguien interesante, ¿No te parece?

—Contesta mi pregunta.

—Frío y cortante pero cariñoso, a su manera, con sus seres queri…

Un sonido seco se escuchó al momento que Kuroo lo sujeto de su ropa para después pegarlo contra la pared.

—Dije —lo vio a los ojos mostrando enojo—, qué mierda fue eso.

—Sólo una charla —contestó sin inmutarse.

—Eso no fue una charla.

—No, no lo fue. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por esa llamada, me hubiera gustado saber hasta dónde podía llegar —admitió.

—Eres muy valiente para decirlo, o muy estúpido.

—Todos cometemos estupideces, Tetsuro-chan. Incluso tú lo has hecho.

—¿Quieres que te rompa la nariz?

—No sería la primera vez que me das un golpe —suspiró ante el chasquido del pelinegro.

—Sólo lo diré una vez. Aléjate de Kei.

—Oh —sonrió ladinamente—. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Hace unos días Hana le contó quien es su padre. Si te pones a pensar, tengo más razones para estar cerca de él que tú.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

—Y qué harás entonces —sujetó su mano y se soltó—. Todos te lo advertimos pero no hiciste caso. Aunque no me sorprende —rio—. Nunca lo haces y ahora pagas las consecuencias, otra vez.

—Si piensas jugar con Kei, no voy a permitírtelo.

—Tienes razón. Suficiente tiene con que hayas jugado con él en todo este tiempo.

—Yo no he jugado con él.

—Lo has hecho, Tetsuro. ¿O necesito de Keiji-chan para que te lo recuerde?

—Eso es cosa del pasado.

—El pasado se refleja en el presente y repercute en el futuro. Bien deberías saber eso.

—Akari —susurró.

—Ella es un constante peligro que amenaza la salud de Hana. Más ahora que la he visto rondar por los pasillos de mi hospital.

—Dije que no permitiría que la lastimara de nuevo.

—Y yo no permitiré que te pase lo mismo.

—A qué te refieres.

—Tú proteges a Hana y yo te protejo a ti, es así de simple.

—Kei es una buena persona.

—Eso dijiste antes y no necesito recordarte en cómo termino todo —suspiró para después palmear su hombro—. Pero te creo, sólo que esta vez quiero asegurarme.

—Qué es lo que planeas en realidad —preguntó calmado.

—¿Hm? Nada. Ahora si me disculpas, Iwa-chan volverá hoy y debo esconderme porque no he hecho absolutamente nada de trabajo —rio mientras emprendía el paso—. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, Kuroo-chan. Siempre tuve la idea de que Hana estaba bien así, pero con lo que ha pasado finalmente me he decidido —volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios—. Talvez sea momento de conseguirle una madre a mi pequeña.

—

Tsukishima entró sin mucho ánimo al elevador y apretó el botón de su piso mientras bufaba con frustración. Apenas era poco menos del medio día y ya se encontraba de regreso a su departamento, no porque quisiera, sino porque había sido obligado a regresar.

Varios días habían pasado y sus pensamientos seguían siendo un completo desastre. Evitar a Kuroo ya no era suficiente si él rondaba en su cabeza cada segundo. Gracias a eso, su torpeza había aumentado considerablemente y esa tarde había pagado las consecuencias.

 _Chasqueó molesto la lengua al sentir el filoso cuchillo sobre su palma._

 _—_ _Dios, ¿Otra vez? —pregunto Sugawara, quien en esos momentos se le había acercado._

 _—_ _Estoy bien, no es na…_

 _—_ _Si dices que no es nada voy a golpearte en las costillas como lo hago con Daichi —frunció levemente el ceño—. Vamos, deja eso —le quitó el cuchillo y lo llevó al lavadero._

 _—_ _Siento el problema, Sugawara-san._

 _—_ _Por lo que veo no has hablado con él. Entiendo —interpretó su silencio—. Cada vez es más difícil, ¿Verdad?_

 _—_ _Demasiado._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo dices?_

 _—_ _Es… complicado._

 _—_ _Lo sería si Kuroo no te amara —suspiró al sentir el leve espasmo del menor—, pero te ama._

 _—_ _Lo sé —susurró—. Lo sé muy bien._

 _—_ _Te complicas demasiado tu existencia —tomó un pequeño paño y secó la herida—. Y eso te afectará demasiado. Es mejor decirlo._

 _—_ _No puedo._

 _—_ _¿No puedes? —observó al menor y suspiró—. Dios, por qué diste un hijo tan terco._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Entonces —habló con firmeza mientras sujetó las mejillas del menor con ambas manos— no me dejas otra opción, Tsukishima Kei._

 _—_ _¿Eh?_

 _—_ _Vacaciones —asintió._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Te daré vacaciones obligadas y no, no puedes negarte —interrumpió al menor que estaba por hablar._

 _—_ _No las necesito, de verdad._

 _Nishinoya paró por un momento ante su negación a unas vacaciones y volvió a emprender el paso. Tsukishima Kei nunca se hubiera negado si le hubieran entregado días libres en bandeja de plata._

 _—_ _Créeme, las necesitas —sujetó una de sus manos y se la mostró: pequeñas cortaduras y una que otra leve quemadura reciente la adornaban._

 _—_ _Pu… puedo explicar eso._

 _—_ _No te concentras y por eso te has accidentado. Todo por pensar en tus sentimientos hacia él —explicó—. Trabajar en la cocina puede ser muy peligroso y bien deberás saberlo._

 _—_ _Yo… cuando volveré —dijo sabiendo que tomaría esas vacaciones, quisiera o no._

 _—_ _Hasta que decidas que hacer con tus sentimientos. Aceptarlo o negarlos depende de ti, pero decidas lo que decidas —palmeó su hombro y sonrió—, mantente firme._

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, salió y caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su departamento.

—Ah —detuvo sus pasos en la entrada cuando se percató que el lugar no estaba tan solo.

En la cocina, Kuroo cocinaba sin percatarse de él.

—Vamos, Junior —habló mientras movía su pie—. ¿Podrás dejar a papá cocinar? Mamá llegará en unas horas y quiero dejarle preparada la comida antes de que llegue.

En vez de alejarse, caminó hacia él sin ser consciente de los pasos que daba. Quería verlo cocinar mientras le hablaba al felino. Llegando a la cocina y verlo mejor, notó a Junior bajo los pies del mayor.

—No, hijo —se quejó mientras el pequeño se tallaba en él, logrando casi tropezar cuando iba a caminar—. Muy bien —suspiró y lo levantó para tener al pequeño frente a él—. ¿Podrías dejarme cocinar? Mamá llegará cansado y no quiero que cocine. Quiero que llegue, coma lo que papá le cocinó con mucho cariño, tome una ducha y descanse contigo a su lado. ¿Me ayudarás? Ese es mi hijo —asintió ante el alegre maullido.

Al momento de dejarlo en el suelo, Junior se percató de su presencia y emitió un gran ronroneo mientras movía su esponjosa cola con felicidad. Al ver esa acción, Kuroo rápidamente dio la vuelta.

—Tsukki… por qué… llegaste temprano…. Espera…. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Pero… pero que tonterías dices —señaló los audífonos alrededor de su cuello—. Me los acabo de quitar.

—¿Por qué llegaste temprano? ¿Te sientes mal? —se preocupó.

—No, no, no —negó con las manos—. Sólo me dieron vacaciones… es todo.

—Ah, entiendo. Yo… bueno… sólo entré para hacerte la comida pero ya que estás aquí…. Creo que será mejor que me va… ¡Tsukki! —se le acercó y sin previo aviso sujetó su mano que se había cortado—. Qué fue lo que…

Su frase se cortó al momento que Tsukishima la apartó con rapidez. Sin decir algo más dio pasos acelerados a su habitación y se encerró.

Kuroo suspiró cansado sin comprender lo que había sucedido. Regresó a la estufa y apagó la flama con el estofado listo.

—Tsukki, la comida ya está listo —habló con suavidad en la puerta—. Yo… debo irme a trabajar. Por favor trata de comer.

Una vez solo, Tsukishima sujetó su mano, donde el mayor había tocado: cálido y suave.

—Creo que después de todo necesito estos días libres —susurró en la solitaria habitación.

Una semana había pasado y desde esa vez, no había visto al menor en lo absoluto. Esa situación comenzaba a desesperarlo.

—¡Esto es horrible! —se quejó mientras caminaba a la par de su amigo.

—Es mejor que te calmes —habló bajo su acompañante.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes, Kenma! Cada día sin verlo es frustrante y me he tenido que conformar con esto —mostró su teléfono, donde habían cientos de fotografías del menor.

—Sólo dale tiempo.

—Ya no puedo darle un segundo más porque el tiempo es importante para la felicidad que la vida nos ha escrito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Porque es nuestro destino estar juntos.

—¿Destino? —ladeó su cabeza—. Sabes que no creo en eso, Kuroo. Y dudo que Tsukishima lo crea también.

—Pero yo lo creo y con eso me basta. Estoy cien por ciento seguro que, sea donde sea, nuestro destino es estar juntos.

—¿Sea dónde sea? Por favor no de nuevo… —suspiró—. Creí que habías olvidado esa idea absurda en la escuela.

—Pero es genial —siguió caminando con mirada pensante y asintió con fuerza—, diferentes mundos —declaró. Kenma suspiró y rodó los ojos—. Sólo imagínalo… infinidad de mundos donde cada Kuroo Tetsurou viva al lado de su Tsukishima Kei; Uno dónde fueron animales en algún tiempo y reencarnaron, otro en donde se aman tanto que cambiaron de cuerpos por un día, uno en dónde soy de la mafia italiana y me enamoro de él siendo un yakuza, otro en dónde hay un triángulo amoroso pero me gano su corazón, incluso uno en donde soy un demonio y él un sacerdote o algo así. ¡Dios! ¡¿Te imaginas todas las posibilidades?!

—No creo que…

—¡Puede que hasta en algunos de esos mundos estemos casados y tengamos una hija llamada Emi!

—¿Emi?

—Ese nombre es lindo. Además de que nuestra hija sería nuestra hermosa bendición —asintió con energía mientras emitía un largo suspiró—. Todos los Kuroo tendrán a su Pastelito.

—O puede que en un mundo Tsukishima no te recuerde, esté en coma, tenga que vivir sin ti porque estás muerto, su tiempo se les haya acabado de forma literal, te haya matado o lo tengas prisionero.

—¡Kenma, no digas eso! ¡Niño malo! —lo reprendió.

—Sólo digo unas de tantas posibilidades —le restó importancia.

—Ya —habló no muy convencido—. Por cierto —levantó una ceja confundido—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo aquí.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me refiero a qué haces aquí, arriba, sin muertos, caminando con personas a tu alrededor… sin videojuego en mano y… ¿No estás en tu hora de comida?

—Ah, eso —bajó la mirada con las mejillas débilmente coloreadas—. No es nada en realidad.

—Hey, no me mientas. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás aquí por algo más que nada.

—Bueno… ¿Y? ¿Piensas hablar con Tsukishima? —cambió de tema sabiendo que hablar de él daría resultado.

—Ah… Tsukki me evita a toda costa —colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y frunció el ceño mientras hacía un puchero—. Tsukki me odia.

—No te odia, sólo está asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Asustado? Espera —detuvo sus pasos—. ¡¿Qué?!

—No es na…

—¿Está bien? —tomó al menor de los hombros y lo sujetó con firmeza—. ¿Está herido? ¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Acaso sabes algo? ¿Lo busca el FBI? ¿La CIA? No, debe ser algo más grande que eso —desvió la mirada—. A menos que… Oh por Dios… —lo soltó para después cubrirse la boca con asombro.

—¿Kuroo? —¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tsukishima?

Kuroo elevó la mirada al techo, después al suelo, soltó un leve suspiro y finalmente tomó su teléfono para marcar un número.

— _¡Hey, hey, hey!_

—No, no, no. No hay tiempo para saludos, Bokuto. Hay un problema y necesito tu ayuda.

— _¿Un problema? ¡Claro! Dime pare qué soy bueno._

—Kei.

— _¿Kei?_

—No. Mi Kei, tu Tsukki.

— _¿Mi Tsukki? Qué tiene._

—Sí, él… espera… algo no está bien ahí. Mi Kei, Tsukishima para los demás.

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás diciendo que soy como los demás?... Kei._

 _—_ ¡Ah! No lo digas, Bro.

 _—_ _Kei, Kei, Ke…_

—¡Keiji!

 _—_ _¡Traición! —_ gritó desde el otro lado _—. ¡Su nombre es sagrado y sólo yo puedo llamarle así!_

—Tú comenzaste.

 _—_ _¡Claro que no!_

—¡Claro que sí!

 _—_ _No tienes pruebas._

—Sólo mira los diálogos de arriba.

 _—_ _¿Qué? Ah —_ soltó una carcajada _—. A todo esto, Bro… ¿De qué hablábamos?_

—¿De qué?

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

—Tsukishima —interrumpió Kenma con cansancio.

—¡Ah, es verdad! Él… él…

—Kuroo —susurró su amigo—. Sé que estás sorprendido pero es la verdad que…

—¡Mi Pastelito está siendo buscado por los _illuminati_! —gritó al auricular.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo sabía!_ —volvió a carcajearse—. _¡Sabía que Tsukki era un espía! ¡Akaashi me debe una visita al zoológico! Cómo es que…_

—Basta, Kuroo —Kenma tomó el teléfono y colgó—. Tsukishima está bien y tú lo sabes.

—Lo sé, es sólo que —suspiró—. En realidad me preocupa y necesito algo de humor porque ya no puedo soportarlo. Lo amo demasiado y me duele que se aleje de mí de esta manera.

—Tiene un motivo para eso y, aunque no lo creas, es algo bueno.

—Bueno para quién —susurró—. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que ama a alguien y por eso me evita —sonrió amargamente—, para no lastimarme.

—Si lo estuviera, ¿Qué harías? —Kuroo guardó silencio—. ¿Lucharías por él? O lo dejarías ser feliz.

—Si esa persona no lo ama, lucharé por él… porque sabría el dolor de un amor no correspondido. Pero, en caso de que ame a Kei; tomaré sus manos, besaré su mejilla y con una sonrisa en el rostro le desearé toda la suerte del mundo, aun si muero por dentro. ¿Por qué? Porque lo amo y velaré por su felicidad, aunque signifique sacrificar la mía.

—En realidad lo amas, ¿Verdad? —observó a su amigo y sonrió—. Me alegra que esta vez sí sea amor pero entonces… La primera vez, ¿Lo era? —Kuroo contempló el suelo y Kenma suspiró—. Debo irme —observó un pequeño letrero sobre la pared.

Kuroo volteó hacia el mismo letrero y sonrió divertido al ver a qué área se estaba dirigiendo su amigo.

—Saluda a Sakusa de mi parte —se despidió con una mano.

Kenma se detuvo de golpe, volteó a verlo, bajo la mirada y finalmente asintió con un leve rubor para volver a emprender su marcha.

 _La primera vez, ¿Era amor?_

La frase retumbaba en su cabeza mientras caminaba a su oficina. ¿Lo era? Tenía que serlo, no por nada esa mujer… negó con la cabeza y decidió apartar su mente de eso. Lo importante en esos momentos era sólo una persona: Kei.

Lo que dijo Kenma lo había alertado un poco. Su amigo no era de los que decía cosas de más a menos que fuera necesario.

 _Si lo estuviera, ¿Qué harías?_

Kei, ¿En realidad estaba enamorado? Trataba de recordar sus últimos días que lo vio. Sus gestos, sus palabras, sus insultos… su leve tartamudeo, sus movimientos torpes, sus mejillas ruborizadas…

Lo estaba. Tsukishima Kei estaba enamorado.

Kei gustaba de alguien, pero ¿De quién? La respuesta no tardó en aparecer.

—Oikawa —susurró.

Desde que el castaño regresó al hospital, el comportamiento de Tsukishima había cambiado.

 _"_ _Talvez sea momento de conseguirle una madre a mi pequeña"_. Las palabras de Oikawa… ¿Las cumpliría? De ser así…

Su mente dejó de lado ese pensamiento y su mirada se endureció cuando, al llegar a su oficina, un visitante no esperado pero tampoco deseado lo esperaba frente a la puerta.

—Akari.

—Tentsu…

—Kuroo —corrigió.

—Kuroo, necesitamos hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —cruzó sus brazos—. Así que déjame entrar a mi oficina que tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Una pequeña charla, es lo único que te pido.

—Y yo te pido… no, te exijo que no vuelvas a rondar por mi oficina. Tengo trabajo.

—Bien, me iré pero volveré porque necesitamos hablar —soltó un leve suspiró—. ¿Sabes? puedo notar que has cambiado… ya no eres como antes. Tienes un brillo extraño en los ojos… es lindo —Tetsuro guardó silencio—. Ese brillo… ¿Es por una persona?

—No es gracias a ti, eso es seguro. Ahora largo —demandó.

—Esa persona… ¿Lo sabe? —volteó a verlo y sólo bastó mirar su reacción para obtener la respuesta—. De acuerdo Kuroo, me voy —realizó una leve reverencia—. Nos seguiremos encontrando sólo hasta que mi sobrino se recupere y descuida, me alejaré de su habitación todo lo posible.

Akari sonrió ante el portazo que obtuvo como respuesta. Suspiró con calma y, mientras caminaba a la salida, una divertida sonrisa adornó su rostro. Kuroo había cambiado y ahora, en el tiempo que estaría rondando en los pasillos del edificio, se divertiría buscando a esa persona que no sabía absolutamente nada de su pequeño secreto.

Kuroo chasqueó molesto la lengua para después soltar una maldición. Apoyó su frente en la puerta y suspiró.

—Esto es patéticamente estúpido —habló más calmado.

—Creo que deberías cuidar ese lenguaje —una voz repentina hizo a Kuroo brincar levemente—. ¿Aunque sabes? —bastó que emitiera una sutil risa para reconocerlo—. Al parecer Kei te pasó esa divertida expresión.

—Akiteru-san —susurró al verlo.

—Exacto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo —saludó con una sonrisa mientras estaba apoyado en su escritorio.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó confundido.

—Bueno —sujetó su barbilla y elevó la vista al techo—. Quise visitar a mi hermanito a su trabajo pero me enteré que estaba de vacaciones. Fui al departamento y no lo encontré. Recordé que visitaba seguido el hospital y me dije: ¿Por qué no? Será divertido. Llegué pero me dijeron que no estaba y bueno —elevó los hombros—. Decidí saludarte y tener una charla contigo —sonrió.

—Ah… ya veo —aun con lo dicho, sabía que había algo más.

—Interesante —Akiteru emitió un silbido mientras caminaba tranquilo por la oficina—. No sabía que eras el jefe de pediatría.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó con una gran reverencia.

—Tranquilo —rio—. No estabas obligado a decírmelo.

—Ah —sonrió con nerviosismos.

—Y dime —se sentó en el asiento de Kuroo—, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kei?

—Bueno —se rascó la nuca—. Han pasado una que otra cosa y ahora le estoy dando su espacio.

—Me alegra escucharlo —asintió complacido mientras recargaba sus codos en el escritorio y unía sus manos—. Eso nos facilitará las cosas.

—¿Facilitar?

—Escucha Kuroo, iré directo al punto —habló con claridad—. Eres una buena persona y tus sentimientos hacia Kei son verdaderos, de eso no hay duda. Por eso espero que puedas cumplir tu promesa de que lo cuidarías.

—Dije que lo cuidaría de todo aquello que pudiera lastimarlo y voy a cumplir mi promesa.

—Aún si eso te incluye, ¿Verdad? —Kuroo se tensó y Akiteru suspiró—. Lo pondré de otra forma —del escritorio, Akiteru le entregó un folder negro del cual, Kuroo no se había percatado —Kuroo Tetsuro, lo diré sólo una vez —la mirada tranquila del mayor se endureció—. Aléjate de mi hermano.

—

Esta tarde Akaashi estaba apresurado. El caso se había complicado y ahora debía encontrar una solución al problema que su propio cliente había causado.

El sonido de la puerta llegó a sus oídos pero lo ignoró. No pasó mucho para que de nuevo se escuchara el golpe. Cansado suspiró.

—Lo siento pero no estoy atendiendo en este momento —habló con claridad—. Si gusta mi secretaria puede agendarle una cita.

—Perdone, vendré después entonces.

—¿Tsukishima? —se levantó con brusquedad y varias carpetas que estaban apiladas en su escritorio cayeron al suelo —espera un momento.

—Está bien, debe estar ocupado.

Kei estaba por alejarse de la entrada cuando un fuerte ruido proveniente del interior seguido de una maldición lo sorprendieron. La puerta se abrió y un Akaashi con anteojos, cabello levemente desordenado y traje descuidado, salió a recibirlo mientras se sobaba la frente.

—Vamos Tsukishima —lo animó a entrar.

—Mejor después. No quiero…

—Está bien —sonrió—, siempre hay tiempo para los amigos.

Para Tsukishima, Akaashi siempre le pareció una persona correcta en todos los sentidos: Hablaba con educación y nunca lo escuchó levantar la voz de forma agresiva. Sus movimientos eran elegantes pero firmes. Su ropa siempre bien cuidada y sin una sola arruga. Alguien tranquilo y ordenado.

Ver libros apilados por todos lados, hojas e infinidad de carpetas llenando su escritorio, envolturas de comida rápida y un bote de basura abarrotado de papeles que ya no cabían, fueron cosas que nunca esperó ver en él. Sin contar su estado que era casi imposible que fuera Akaashi Keiji.

—Lamento el desorden —comenzó a recoger unas de las tantas hojas que se encontraban en el suelo—. He estado ocupado estos días.

—Está bien —caminó con cuidado para no pisar algún papel importante o tirar alguna de las pilas de libros y se sentó en el sofá que le ofreció el mayor.

—Entonces —apartó los libros del sillón que estaba frente a él y se sentó—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

—Bueno —suspiró—, sobre la plática que tuvimos.

—¿Platica? —arqueó una ceja confundido.

—La… enfermedad.

—Ah, entiendo.

—Yo…

—Así que finalmente te diste cuenta ¿Verdad? —asintió mientras se quitaba los lentes y frotaba sus ojos con cansancio. —. Eso es bueno.

—Estoy confundido.

—¿Por qué? —apartó su mano y levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—No puedo ver a Kuroo-san a los ojos y su presencia me pone nervioso. Le dije que me diera un tiempo a solas.

—¿Y no lo hizo?

—Al contrario —bajó la mirada—. Está siendo demasiado considerado y se nota que se está esforzando.

—Kuroo-san tiene más autocontrol de lo que puedes imaginar —sonrió—. Pero que es lo que te preocupa.

—No sé qué hacer.

—¿Con respecto a?

—A esto que estoy sintiendo.

—Yo no le veo el problema.

—Pero…

—¿No será que en vez de estar confundido, estás asustado?

—¿Asustado? —se sorprendió.

—Es la primera vez que experimentas esto, ¿no? Tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder después de que lo aceptes. Y está bien, muchos se asustan al comienzo ya es que algo nuevo… más considerando tu personalidad.

—Pero ya lo acepté —bajó la mirada y se centró en un libro que yacía al lado de sus pies.

—No, no lo has hecho —Negó—. Porque si así fuera, ¿Por qué no estás en los brazos de Kuroo-san en estos momentos?

—No quiero que sepa sobre lo que siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —La frase de Tsukishima quedó a medias. No sabía que responder… ¿Por qué?

—Ambos son adultos y sus sentimientos sinceros —Tsukishima quedó en silenció y Akaashi suspiró—. Podrías negarlo como lo has hecho hasta ahora, pero será una carga muy pesada para ti.

—Yo…

—Kuroo-san te ama y lo sabes —Tsukishima levantó la mirada—. Así que deberías de estar feliz porque tus sentimientos son correspondidos. Lo único que te está impidiendo esa felicidad en estos momentos eres tú.

El silencio inundó la habitación por varios minutos. Akaashi estaba por hablar cuando Tsukishima se levantó.

—Ya debo irme. Disculpa las molestias.

Kei salió de la oficina, encontrándose a Bokuto en el camino.

—Oh, Tsuk…

—Kuroo-san te necesita —habló Akaashi desde el marco de la puerta y Kei se detuvo—. Él te necesita en estos momentos, más ahora que… —guardó silencio y suspiró—. Nada te impide que seas feliz con él. Deja a un lado tu orgullo y permítete la felicidad que muy en el fondo lo deseas…

—Akaashi-san, yo no…

—Si no es lo que deseas, entonces es mejor que dejes de verlo y te alejes —habló con claridad—. Mientras más cerca estás, más duro es para él. Por favor, piensa eso.

—¿Tsukki se ha metido en un problema? —preguntó Bokuto una vez que Tsukishima se había marchado sin decir otra palabra.

—No, Bokuto-san —le regresó el abrazo que el mayor acababa de darle—. Es algo más grande que eso.

Las palabras de Akaashi seguían presentes, retumbando una y otra vez. Subió al elevador y oprimió donde se encontraba su pequeña amiga. ¿Por qué no quería que Kuroo se enterara? ¿Qué le impedía decirle? ¿Ser feliz con él? Lo único que le había traído ese doctor no había sido más que fuertes dolores de cabeza y confusión.

 _"_ _Si no es lo que deseas, entonces es mejor que dejes de verlo y te alejes"_

Aceptar o negar lo que sentía… Volver a su rutina de antes o adentrarse a un nuevo mundo con Kuroo a su lado. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Tsukishima caminaba por el pasillo del hospital. Buscando con desesperación al molesto doctor que había irrumpido en su vida. Había decidido hablar con él y dejar en claro que su amistad no iba a dar otro paso hacia adelante. Aceleró el paso cuando lo halló al otro lado de un corredor.

Sus pasos firmes fueron deteniéndose cada que se acercaba a Kuroo y su mirada seria se relajó.

Tetsuro caminaba con uno de los mejores amigos de Hana: Mika. El pequeño padecía grandes ataques de asma y su salud se deterioraba rápidamente hasta que Kuroo comenzó a darle el actual tratamiento. Ahora y después de mucho tiempo, Mika estaba fuera de su habitación.

Se detuvo por completo cuando el mayor levantó al pequeño mientras le hablaba y sonreía. A ellos se les acercó una enfermera con otros dos pequeños. A los pocos segundos, Kuroo tenía a dos pequeños en sus brazos y uno se sujetaba con fuerza a su rodilla.

La sincera sonrisa del mayor fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta de todo.

Sonrisas que le dedicaba sólo a él. Carias que le daba cuando revolvía su cabello. Abrazos que le brindaban protección y besos en la frente. Quería que esas muestras de afecto y otras más íntimas, siguieran.

Lo amaba y no quería perderlo. No quería separarse de su lado.

—Tetsuro —susurró al momento que sus ojos brillaban y una alegre sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo y besar sus labios. Aun con varias personas presentes, eso ya no importaba.

Ansioso se acercó a él y cuando Kuroo se dio cuenta de su presencia, la sonrisa que tenía el mayor desapareció.

—Ah, Tsukishima —habló con tono neutro—. No pensé que te vería aquí. ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Eh?

—Qué si necesitas algo —bajó a los pequeños y los despidió mientras la enfermera se alejaba.

—Yo… necesito decirte algo —habló sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿De verdad? Bueno —miró al lado cansado—. Que sea rápido porque estoy ocupado.

—Es… está bien —susurró—. No es… importante.

—Ah, bien.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Kuroo sin verlo y Tsukishima con la irada en el suelo, confundido con lo que estaba pasando.

—Ku…

—Escucha, Tsukishima —el menor elevó su mirada—. Hana ha mejorado mucho desde que te conoció… sonríe y es más abierta pero —volteó a verlo con mirada indiferente—, ya no es necesario que vengas tanto —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de darse la vuelta y seguir por el pasillo, dejando al menor con gran confusión que era reflejada en el rostro.

—

Tsukishima seguía sin comprender lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Después de que Kuroo lo dejara ahí. Se sentía dolido, mas no decidió darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Supuso que algo malo había pasado y por eso su comportamiento.

Por eso, ahora se encontraba frente al elevador de su edificio con algunas bolsas de compras en ambas manos. Iba a prepararle una cena, con postre incluido. Platicarían de lo sucedió para, finalmente, confesar sus sentimientos.

Varias personas entraron con él y en lo que subían, estaba tan concentrado Kuroo que no se percató del momento en que el elevado quedó casi vacío. Cuando llegó a su piso, dio un largó suspiro al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia afuera.

— _Brinca, brinca, pequeño conejito_ —Tsukishima paró en seco ante esas palabras que se entonaban a modo de suave canto—, _brinca antes de que te atrape_ —su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza a la vez que su respiración se volvía acelerada—. _Corre, corre, pequeño conejito —_ la fuerza de sus brazos desaparecieron y las bolsas cayeron a sus costados—, _corre a esconderte en tu madriguera_ —los pensamientos hacia Kuroo fueron rápidamente opacados por otra persona—. _Brinca y corre, corre y escóndete_ —un terrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir dos brazos rodear su cintura a modo de abrazo—, _pero no importa a donde vayas_ —con mucho esfuerzo volteó su rostro y el pánico se apoderó de él ante los ojos rasgados que lo miraban con diversión—. Te encontré, pequeño conejito —habló con suavidad con una filosa sonrisa mientras era regresado de nuevo al elevador—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Así que tengamos una pequeña charla, Kei.

Quería correr, salir de ahí y huir pero, mientras las puertas se cerraban, de su garganta sólo logró susurrar un nombre.

—Suguru.

—

 _Brinca, brinca, pequeño conejito,_

 _brinca antes de que te atrape._

 _Corre, corre, pequeño conejito,_

 _corre a esconderte en tu madriguera._

 _Brinca y corre, corre y escóndete,_

 _pero no importa a donde vayas,_

 _al final la serpiente te encontrará…_

 _Al final, la serpiente te devorará._


End file.
